uhh
by Ratchet556
Summary: na
1. Chapter 1

Anko Mitarashi, Special Jonin and Snake Mistress of Konoha eyed the door in front of her. Her best friend has been missing for several days now and the last reports placed her entering this apartment. A quick search of the records had revealed it belonged to the Village Jinchuriki and former childhood menace Naruto Uzumaki. Anko hadn't really interacted with Naruto before despite his relative fame; a brief meeting during the Chunin Exams where she had thoroughly enjoyed scaring the crap out of him had been the only time. Her work within the Torture and Interrogation department typically meant that she didn't get to interact with the majority of the village. This combined by her habit of taking Assassination and Infiltration missions meant there had been precious little chance of her running into the brat again.

Displaying the kind of subtlety she was known for, Anko's foot collided with the door nearly breaking it from its hinges as it was forced open before striding into the newly revealed apartment. Finding the entrance room empty, her prey's location was rather quickly exposed by a rather large moan from the bedroom. Snorting believing the bastard was getting off based on the sounds, Anko delivered yet another kick to the closed door this time not holding back and adopted a rather manic smile as she moved into the room only to be taken aback by what she discovered.

The very first thing that hit her was the smell; Anko was no stranger to sex but the sheer stench made her head spin. The bedroom was rather Spartan with little more than a king sized bed dominating the centre of the room. Around the bed were several of the new discovered video camera's all set up and operated by shadow clones of Naruto. Her main focus though was on the occupants of the bed itself, both were somewhat familiar, bearing enough resemblance to Naruto and Kurenai that she knew who they were even if they had attempted to hide most of their distinguishing features under some kind of transformation technique. What was most shocking about the whole situation though was there position; both were naked with Naruto sitting on the edge of the bed while Kurenai kneeled between his legs, her hands gripping both of his thighs while she gave him a blowjob.

Her eyes widening at the shocking entrance of her friend, Kurenai quickly pulled off Naruto's cock with a pop, desperately looking at Anko and trying to explain.

"Anko! What are you," The rest of her sentence was drowned out though as Naruto firmly gripped the back of her head and forced her back down to sucking his dick.

"God Damn it there goes the movie! Don't leave me like this you slut you've got other things to attend to" he commanded clearly annoyed at her friend's entrance. "You just had to ruin it didn't you! We were almost done too."

Snorting Naruto released the transformation and allowed his clones to dispel leaving him and Kurenai back in their original forms with Anko.

Anko had finally regained her wits although her eyes still lingered on the fine male member on display in front of her, as it was once again attended to by her friend. Licking her lips slightly she snapped back an answer.

"I was looking for Kurenai brat! She hasn't been around for awhile but I see she's found something to keep her attention. I didn't think you had it in you Nai-Chan, finding a hot young stud and letting him rock your world like this!'

Kurenai mumbled an unintelligible reply but didn't attempt to remove the cock again, Naruto decided to take pity on her and do it himself.

"The horny little bitch loved it so much that she signed herself up for a whole month of fucking. Now if you're quite done your friend has got me nice and hard and I intend to make her squeal again."

Anko for her part mostly ignored him, "Oooh what a kinky boy toy you've found Kurenai, so commanding I always knew you were into that sort of thing." Any further comments though were cut off when Kurenai shifted and Anko got a good look at her backside and the seal on display.

"Is that what I think it is" Anko's entire posture shifted and her voice sounded like a growl from the now furious women.

"I told you she signed up for a month, quite willingly I might add even if it was after I fucked her for hours. Either way it's irrelevant, she agreed to the contract, she's on retainer for at least a month, although I fully intend to convince her to make it a more permanent arrangement."

The gasp the kneeling female gave and her wide eyed look only spurned Naruto on. "Oh yes Kurenai, you didn't think I'd let such a smoking hot girl like you go so easily did you? I want you to be a regular in both my movies and my bed. Now go away Anko, I need to put your friend through her paces again, her stamina is still a work in progress."

Anko's anger seemed to have drained away throughout the explanation and now she had adopted a rather sly look. "You know kid; you must have been something else for Kurenai to do this for, even if she has been begging for it for weeks."

Kurenai didn't even attempt to deny it but Naruto simply snorted. "She's a Kunoichi no matter how desperate, if she wanted to resist she could have."

Anko licked her lips eyeing his cock, "You know I haven't had a ride myself in awhile."

Naruto simply leaned back grinning at her, "Well I could always use a second star Anko, you want to go then sign up."

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"It's a rather new enterprise of mine, I'm making porn movies. You know how much Jiraya made on those dirty books of his, just imagine what I could rake in through these."

"You've got balls brat, anyone else and I might have ripped them off. Fine how about this as a compromise, we fuck, if you cum first I get my itch satisfied, If I cum first though you can contract me for the same length of time as Kurenai. With the way things are these days it should at least keep me from being bored."

"Deal! Kurenai get over there and stay still."

Anko took the opportunity to admire her friends toned body as she stood up and moved a couple of steps away from the bed before turning around to face it, clasping her hands behind her back and placing her chin on her chest, her head bowed submissively.

"Oh wow Nai-Chan, I didn't know you'd taken that training!"

"What's this?" Naruto surprise was evident as he interjected.

"Humph, it's no wonder you don't know, sexist bastards." Anko continued to eye her unmoving and utterly silent friend, she was really into this. "Konoha offers its Kunoichi various training classes to better blend in on infiltration and seduction missions. One of which is full on concubine training to help infiltrate a Daimyo's or any other important target's Harem. Nai-chan here has clearly taken the training."

"Huh, well that's certainly useful, did you take it?"

The question seemed to finally snap Anko back into her original train of thought a grin on her lips as she turned to Naruto.

"The submissive thing is more Kurenai's kink boy, not that you haven't already picked up on it. Bitch is loving it over there."

"Mabe I'll just have to convince you to see it my way then!" with that Naruto simply stood up taking several quick strides towards Anko before kissing her on the lips. Initially surprised she quickly deepened the kiss though, both tongues battled for dominance as her arms wrapped around his neck and she allowed him to pick her up and take her to the bed, her friend left ignored where she stood.

Still struggling slightly for control, Naruto quickly removed Anko's full length trench coat, while she undid her shin guards and kicked off her sandals. When he reached for her miniskirt though Anko instead pressed herself against him leaning in to nibble on his ear before whispering,

"If you want to get me out of the rest you're going to have to take it big boy." The gentle caresses turned violent as she said those last words, the nibble transforming into a sharp bite before she drew away with a wicked grin.

Naruto simply snorted eyed her ferally, "If that's the type of game you want to play woman don't come crying to me when I show you whose boss".

Anko simply rolled her eyes at him before snapping back slightly "All I've heard so far has been talk stud, come and prove it"

With a snarl Naruto hurled himself at her attempting to catch her arms even as she spun away from him, collapsing together onto the bed as they collided, panting breaths mingled together as they struggled rolling around on the bed. With a savage cry of victory Naruto hooked her mini skirt ripping the offending garment from the woman leaving her clad only in skintight metal fishnet.

The battle continued for several more minutes, Naruto only able to rip small patches of the fishnet away before a lucky break enabled him to finally strip the offending Kunoichi nude. With a lecherous grin Naruto pinned Anko to the bed her arms held above her head as he admired her now displayed body. Only slightly smaller than Kurenai the purple haired Kunoichi practically oozed sex appeal, she was curvier than her friend and had a set of beautifully round breasts that were far larger than Kurenai's. Naruto practically drooled as he took in her body especially the way she breathed deeply, which made her great tits rise and fall with each breath. He could certainly see her in his mind's eye proudly displayed as a centerpiece in some Daimyo's harem, with no more reason to resist his temptations Naruto prompted buried his head in Anko's chest, sucking and licking at her breasts.

Anko squirmed and fought underneath Naruto, but his grip was like Iron and she simply couldn't break free. Her breasts had always been sensitive and his caresses were certainly getting her hot and bothered. She watched him as he lifted his head away from her breasts and gave her a feral grin before kissing her hard once again, she could only moan this time when he battled her tongue into submission. He finally released her hands though only for Anko to reach around his head and bury her fingers into his hair. Removing his lips Naruto grinned down at her.

"You ready for this Anko?"

"HA you're not bad lover boy but if this is all you have your going to lose!"

"Oh Anko were just getting started"

With that Naruto, quickly grabbed her legs throwing her feet over his shoulders before leaning forward driving into her cunt with his cock. Leaving her little time to adjust he promptly leaned forwards forcing her knees back into her chest and once again grabbing her arms and pinning them to the bed either side of her shoulders .

"Still think you're going to win this Anko, even helplessly spread out for me like this?"

"You've seen nothing yet, let's see how you handle this!"

It was Naruto's turn to groan in pleasure as she tightened up like a vice, it literally took all his skill to pull out without blowing his load right then. Panting in shock and surprise Naruto eyed the grinning violet haired beauty below him in question.

"You didn't think I'd let you just do what you want did you brat! Come let me milk that delicious cock of yours for some cum."

Naruto simply snorted; if Anko wanted to cheat he had no objections. Using one of several techniques he knew perfect for this situation he fully reinforced his cock with Chakra he felt it harden further than he thought possible. Thick and rock hard if she wanted to turn this into a slugging match he was more than willing, he would batter her cunt into submission or she would strangle it into surrender either way it promised to be one hell of a ride.

With a grunt Naruto drove balls deep back into Anko drawing a strangled scream of pleasure as her tight cunt was forced open. It felt incredible, the sheer heat and the way her velvety walls constricted around him was indescribable. He couldn't savior the situation though if he stayed still she'd milk him for all he was worth.

For the next ten minutes the two went at it, there was no love or tenderness in their actions just pure primal lust. Naruto fucked the women underneath him as hard and as fast as he could while she returned the favor desperately trying to stimulate him to orgasm. Ultimately someone had to lose and it was unfortunate for Anko that this time it was going to be her. A particularly vicious thrust hit her G-spot setting her on a collision course with her Orgasm.

"Oh Shit, Oh Shit, Fuck! You Bastard Naruto you're fucking going to win, OH FUCK!"

A long drawn out moan signaled Anko's surrender and Naruto groaned as she somehow tightened even further, he desperately wanted to spill his spunk into her right now but he needed to hold out to show he was the clear winner.

Relaxing slightly below him, Anko actually graced Naruto with a small genuine smile.

"Guess you've got yourself another Star now Naruto, You going to try and convince me to stay like Nai-Chan?"

Naruto snorted "You're far too sexy to let go Anko, like I said before both you and Kurenai will be the centre pieces in my movies and bed!"

With that Naruto pulled out only to plunge back in getting a gasp from the already sensitive woman.

"Now, unlike you I haven't gotten off yet so you're going to help me fix that"

That was all the warning Anko got before Naruto rapidly started up his previously pace, already stimulated Anko quickly found herself gasping as he fucked her hard. It didn't take Naruto long to blow and he was surprised when Anko also came again.

Shivering as he filled her, Naruto allowed himself to collapse onto the babe below him and marvel in how amazing she felt pressed up against him.

Pulling out slightly he spoke up to the other woman in the room.

"Kurenai can you go get me another of those seals? It seems your friend will be joining us for awhile."

Murmuring her agreement Naruto heard her move away. He rolled the recovering female underneath him over taking the time to enjoy massaging her body and especially her ass when she was on her front.

"Are you going to do it now then?"

"Yes, I've got things to do so I'm afraid I have to get it over with quickly."

Anko didn't voice anything further simply groaning in approval of the impromptu massage, Naruto smiled as he was handed the Seal and quickly applied it to the willing Kunoichi below him.

Standing up Naruto eyed Kurenai who had already moved back into her former position just as submissively as before.

"Why don't you join your friend Anko, I've got things to go out and do. No need to worry I'll even inform the Hokage of your temporary leave of absence."

Naruto felt himself harden again as Anko gave him a devious look and sauntered up towards her friend before adopting the same submissive position. It was far too hot watching the two of them butt naked, heads bowed and hands behind their backs with his cum still dribbling down there legs from their snatches. Their breasts were thrust out on display and clearly visible was the small patch of hair above their cunts, it seemed Anko really was a natural Purple.

Still grinning Anko gave him one last incentive before he left.

"Don't be too long stud or me and Nai-chan might get bored and start without you." 


	2. Chapter 2

Cana couldn't help but shiver as her hand drifted to his crotch and she felt the huge bulge in his slacks, it was huge! The biggest tent she'd ever seen, much less felt.

As they entered the back room Naruto immediately sat on a couch at the far end and guided Cana to her knees as she stumbled just a bit behind him. Pulling his slacks down in one fluid motion, he allowed his sixteen inch member to flop out, the head resting atop her forehead, his big balls swinging slightly under her chin.

Gripping his base he smirked perversely down at her awe struck face and flicked his cock, smacking it against her forehead, causing her to stumble back a bit, Give my balls a good licking will you babe?

Cana blinked stupidly; she couldn't believe the size of his cock! It was a monster! She'd never even heard of a cock that big before! The way he said he would fuck her stupid came right back to her mind and she couldn't help but shiver in horror at the thought of him fucking her tight pussy with such a huge cock. But a bet was a bet and she always kept her word. So, regaining her courage, she built a dollop of spit on her tongue and gave his big balls a slow long lick from top to bottom.

Bringing her arm up she gently massaged one of his balls while licking all over the other, covering it in her saliva.

Leaning back with his arms behind his head he relaxed and allowed Cana to do her stuff. She started to use her other hand as well and began to slowly jack his giant prick before trailing her tongue all the way up to the thick purple head of his cock. As she reached the top she used the tip of her tongue to run continuously over the slit and locked eyes his with him before giving out a low throaty moan.

Placing his hands on her head he shocked Cana when he forcefully guided her waiting mouth onto the tip of his engorged prick before pushing her head down, his cock jumping passed her gag reflex and cramming about six inches down into her throat.

Pulling back up he put his hands behind his head again and allowed her to start sucking his cock all over. To his surprise when she pulled back it was just for a bit of air, her head shooting down after she was properly oxygenated, three fourths of his cock now inside her bulging throat.

Allowing her to continue on her own he sat, eyes closed, moaning lightly, for a few minutes before placing his right hand on the back of her head. Without even opening his eyes he proceeded to force her face down hard on his cock and kept it there for a few beats before dragging her back up. He built up a steady rhythm doing this, repeating the process over and over again as he basked in the pleasure.

Opening his eyes he put his other hand on the back of her head before thrusting his hips into her throat and started face fucking her in earnest. Slamming in and out of her mouth as his balls slapped liked thunder against her chin Cana gagged and spat all over his horse sized dick as he continued to use her mouth like a loose pussy. I'll give you something even better than booze. Naruto grunted as he dropped his first loud into her stomach. Her throat bulged even further

Slowing to a halt, Naruto pulled out of her mouth and smirked lewdly as she stumbled back, trying to regain her breath. Making Naruto all the hornier as her greedy breathing was forcing her big breasts, that were just a centimeter or so away from falling out of her bra, to wobble around, Now that the warm ups over, I think it's time to start. As he finished speaking he pulled his ANBU armor off his chest and threw it to the ground, stepping out of his pants, which were pooled around his ankles, leaving him completely naked.

Pulling the still dazed Cana to her feet he sent a burst of wind chakra into her shorts, causing them to shred instantly. The only thing underneath was a pair of flimsy blue string bikini panties which matched her top, that Naruto simply moved over to the side, revealing her glistening snatch as he bent her over a table to the side of the couch.

Fuck time now? She asked absently, still fairly light headed from choking so much.

Yep, Naruto started, gripping the base of his cock. He gave Cana's amazing ass a few good spankings with it, causing her ass to wobble enticingly. Not seeing any need to resist or hold back he placed the head at her drenched entrance and lurched forward, his entire length sheathing inside her tight pussy in one shot. Fuck time now. He groaned, barely audible over her loud scream.

Taking a hold of her arms he pulled them back by the wrists, causing her back to arch slightly and her bra clad melons to jut out and bounce. He pulled his hips back before slamming forward into the now screaming women, setting an immediate and brutal pace as he started fucking her. While quite a slow pace for Naruto, it was still a speed most civilian porn stars' could never hope to achieve.

Cana had a fucked stupid look on her face as Naruto's hips repeatedly met her jiggling bum. Her tit's were surging forward every time Naruto thrust and her hair was flying around wildly. She could actually hear the straps of her bra straining to contain her breasts as they swung forward every time Naruto's thick cock reamed into her tight pussy.

A minute later Naruto added a bit of ninja skill and easily doubled his pace, causing Cana's tongue to droop out and start dripping with drool. Seconds passed before she heard a loud snapping sound and bore witness to her flimsy blue bra rocketing across the room, the stress becoming too much for the poor piece of cloth. Her now free tits bounced in her face as the fucking Naruto gave her caused them to bounce up and down rapidly striking her chin.

Re-locating his grip to her model-like hips Naruto bent Cana over until her breasts were squashed right up against the couch's arm before using the grip on her waist to speed up the pounding he was giving her pussy even further, now hammering downward.

Cana screamed.

.oOo.

Outside the room, in the main hall of the bar, the occupants of the room cheered loudly and toasted their beers together as they heard the women who suckered them all into drinking contests scream as she was brutally fucked.

.oOo.

Back inside the room, Cana had experienced so many orgasms within the last five minutes she'd was fairly certain she'd lost the ability to count, much less keep track of the amount rapidly adding up.

Still pounding down into her, Naruto watched her sexy ass jiggle wildly as it met his pelvis every time he thrust his hips forward, his cock stretching out her pussy with every plunge. Not able to hold himself back anymore, he pulled back his right arm and swung it, spanking her ass hard.

The force of the spank caused her to lurch forward, only to be pulled back by the same hand that had now gripped onto her now reddening ass as he pulled her back into him and, with a roar, let loose a torrent of cum directly into her womb.

Screaming in ecstasy as the cum flooded her pussy Cana collapsed forward, her body jerking violently as her brain drenched itself In endorphins, her pussy doing much the same all over his cock.

Naruto waited as patiently as possible as she stopped twitching, hands kneading her ass in the meantime, as he slowly pulled his cock out of her pussy. The friction this caused sent Cana into another orgasm as her hypersensitive pussy tried to drag his cock back in, but Naruto persisted, finally freeing his length.

Glancing down he noted that he was now literally dripping with their combined juices before he glanced back up. Cana's legs were spread and his hands still kneading her cheeks revealed her other hole. Seeing as he was painfully hard again, the choice of what to do next was obvious. Spreading her luscious ass with his hands he positioned the massive cock head at her back entrance before pulling her hips back, simultaneously thrusting forward with all his strength. There was silence for a while three seconds as Naruto savored the incredibly tight new orifice he'd buried his entire dick into before Cana's brain caught up and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Keeping a firm grip on the luscious ass of the now screaming women, Naruto proceeded to slam his fat cock into her ass at a quick pace. Her ass was so tight, Naruto guessed nobody had ever had the pleasure of tearing this beautiful women's ass apart before. He was thoroughly enjoying having this honor.

Taking his speed to a whole new level, Naruto's hips were a blur as his pelvis met Cana's ass. Swiftly moving his hands up to her chest he grabbed onto her wildly bouncing tits and used them to pull the screaming women flush against his body. Kissing her neck and keeping up his pace the fucked stupid look on her face seemed to become even more dopey now that he had picked up the pace even further.

A plan now in his head, Naruto reached down with one hand and snapped her bikini strings, letting the panties float harmlessly onto the couch cushion.

A bit of her coming back to reality, Cana was quite shocked when they toppled forward, which surprised her, as it seemed he'd slowly moved them both back a few feet so they were in the middle of the couch, and she found herself straddling another body as she continued to get her ass plowed by the blonde stallion and looked down only to see another equally hung version of the said blonde stallion below her.

Cana didn't have much time to wrap her thoughts around this though, as she screamed loudly once again when she felt another giant dick drill into her pussy and start fucking into her at the same pace as the horse sized dick that was hammering her asshole.

Trying to steady herself she was taken off guard again when she felt her hands grabbed and forced onto a shaft like item, only to go into even more shock as she saw two more cocks at her sides, her hands now slowly but surely wanking them off.

Looking forward she was met with another grinning Naruto! Who, with a grip on the base of his cock, started to rub his cock against her face smearing slimy white pre-cum all over her cheeks. Understanding what he wanted she leaned forward and, gathering a lot of spit on her tongue, licked him from his giant balls all the way to the tip before opening her mouth and proceeding to swallow him as deep as she could. 


	3. Chapter 3

Erza's fingers landed on the waist band of his pants and quickly pulled it down, tilting her head to the side to avoid his cock from hitting her face. A smile graced Erza's face, filled with lust and anticipation as she stared at the fine piece of meat in front of her, pre-cum dripping from its tip. She wrapped her fingers around his shaft and found it hot against her touch, throbbing as she held it firmly. Guided with the knowledge from her books, Erza started to pump her hand along his shaft, tucking her hair behind her ear; she placed it in her mouth.

Rouge groaned feeling his cock inside Erza's mouth as he glanced at the mop of scarlet hair flailing along with Titania's enthusiastic sucking. He removed his hand on Kagura's breast and placed it on top of Erza's head, running it along her silky strands, as she looked up and held his lust filled gazed with her own.

"Titania " Naruto moaned as Kagura released his mouth.

Kagura looked down at Erza squatting in front of the Dragonslayer bobbing her head up and down his shaft, sucking on the bulbous head while caressing his balls. Not to get outdone or left behind. "Move."

It was neither an order nor a request, but Erza released Naruto's cock from her mouth, hearing him groan in disappointment, and followed Kagura with her eyes as she positioned herself beside her. Erza watched as Kagura licked the dollop of pre-cum forming at the tip and she could see in her eyes the deliberation on what she thought he taste like. It didn't take long before Kagura repeated the process before she took it in her mouth and took over Erza's job. Titania beside her, pawing at her exposed pussy while she awaits her turn.

Naruto closed his eyes as he savored the feeling of his cock inside Kagura's mouth, though not as talented as Titania, she did her best to service his cock. "Take it deeper." he moaned, unknowingly.

Kagura heard him and complied as she slowly took him inside her mouth, fighting her gag reflex, eyes focused on his shaft slowly disappearing into her mouth and down into her throat. She stopped halfway along his length, unable to go much further and looked up at Naruto. Red meets brown in a lust filled gaze as Naruto held unto her head firmly before pulling back and pushing his cock back inside her mouth.

"So good, Kagura " Naruto grunted as he fucked her mouth as far as she's comfortable with.

Kagura dealt with the discomfort as she allowed the man free reign on her body. It was a miracle that she didn't injure herself, having never taken anything of Naruto's size into her mouth and especially her throat, that expanded to accommodate his size. Kagura's discomfort was blotted out by his grunts and moans of approval, along with Erza keeling behind her, teasing her neck with her tongue and fondling her clothe breasts, which in turn, coax out moans from her.

"I'm close, Kagura!" Naruto hissed as he increased his pace. Minding of the Mermaid's well-being, but as the feeling of completion came crashing down on him. Naruto forced another inch into her mouth as he came.

Tears stung Kagura's eyes as her throat was forcefully stretched to accommodate him more. The hot liquid coated her lining of her throat as she swallowed every last drop in fear of choking from his cum. Each pulse from his cock meant another rope of semen down her throat, as he came for what like hours to her, but mere seconds for Erza. She could feel him withdraw from her mouth and made her taste the salty substance before completely freeing her mouth, a string of saliva connecting her lips to his cock, Naruto then painted her face white with his cum.

"You came all over my face." Kagura stated as she caught her breath.

"I'm sorry." Naruto apologized, but the expression on her face told him that she wasn't mad, and simply told him what he did. "Titania ?" he groaned as he felt Erza held his still erect cock and stroke it, forcing him to face her.

"Erza." She corrected and saw his confusion. "Call me Erza. You've earned the right." Erza informed him before she took him into her mouth.

"Erza " Naruto moaned lustfully as he held Erza's gaze. He could feel her smirk as she slowly took him in her mouth deeper.

Naruto and Kagura watched as Titania slowly take Naruto's cock into her mouth going past beyond Kagura's limit. Kagura watched in amazement as Erza easily took him into her mouth and slowly expanding throat when she had difficulty taking him in hers. Erza finally bottomed out as she's tickled by the tuff of hair pressing against her nose. Both of them didn't know that it was thanks to Erza's addiction for her sweets that gave her such flexibility, shoveling spoonful after spoonful of cake into her that rivaled Natsu's appetite loosened both her mouth and throat.

Naruto was in heaven as he felt his cock strangled by Erza's throat muscles and wondered if it would feel the same on their nether lips. "I want to fuck your mouth, Erza." he couldn't keep his desire any longer as the woman hummed sending vibrations along his cock and up to his spine.

Erza pulled all the way back and looked up. "Don't hold back." just as the words left her mouth, Naruto shoves his cock down her throat that resisted at the sudden intrusion. She could feel him almost reach the back of her throat with each savage thrust.

Erza's eyes furrowed in discomfort, her mouth drooling as she produced copious amounts of saliva to keep them lubricated, coating Naruto's cock as he fucked her willing mouth, his balls hitting her chin. She remembered a scene from one of her novels that depicted the same situations she's in. It depicted a woman wantonly taking her lover's cock in her mouth imagining it as her favorite dish. This only made her more aroused; her tongue lolled out of her mouth as her fingers work her pussy.

Erza's eyes glazed over as she closed it, imaging Naruto's cock as her favorite cake being shoved down her throat. 'I'm going to cum from having my mouth fucked!' she thought deliriously.

Kagura watched the carnal sight before her, Erza's saliva dripping from her chin and off his cock, her scarlet hair flailing from her rapid movements as her breasts did the same. Naruto's animalistic grunts as he fucked her mouth senselessly making Erza moaned as he did.

"I'm going to cum, Erza! Swallow it all!" Naruto roared as his movements became short and rapid.

Erza's eyes opened at his declaration, eyes still glazed over from lust and furiously stirred her pussy to meet his finish. A strangled cry signaled Naruto's release as came as he pulled back and into her mouth, seeping out her lips as she was forced to swallow the rest. The amount was more than double than what Kagura took as her eyes widen when Naruto pushed his cock down her throat as he came.

A muffled moan escaped Erza's lips when he forced his still spewing cock into her throat making her cum and squirting into the forest floor, eyes wide with shock. Erza's body stiffened for a moment before her arms fell limply in front of her.

'Cumming!' Erza thought as her glazed eyes rolled back in pleasure as she swallowed his cum, choking from the amount. 'His cum is filling my throat it feels so good I might get addicted to this ' as those thoughts filled her mind, Erza started to lick his cum that covered the side of her mouth.

Naruto pulled out his cock from her mouth and released some more on Titania's face snapping her from her daze, closing her eyes to avoid getting it on her eyes. "Again, I'm sorry. It felt too good, Erza." he reasoned to placate Titania.

Wiping the sticky liquid from her face, Erza leveled the man a glare. "You almost got me in the eye." she pointed out, shocking Naruto.

"I'll control myself next time." Naruto promised, hoping that there will be a next time. He wondered why she would be upset when he accidentally came on her face and not the way he used her mouth as a personal cock sleeve.

"Very well, then." Erza began as she swept Naruto's legs from beneath him as he crashed on his backside. Erza crawled towards Naruto and pressed a hand on his chest smirking as she saw him stare at her exposed breasts. "It's time you return the favor." Erza kissed him and slowly guide him unto his back. She pulled back and changed her position and straddled his face, showing her soaked sex flushed with arousal.

Naruto marveled at Erza's heart shaped ass as he caressed it making Titania moan and coo in approval. His sights landed on Erza's soaked pussy that she pressed further into his face, overloading his senses with her arousal. He then spreads her labia apart and started licking her his way into her folds.

"There!" Erza moaned lustfully, fondling her tits as she did. "Dig you tongue deeper!"

Kagura watched the scene before her with slight disappointment. Disappointed at the show Erza is giving, she should be more behaved and in control of her emotions being a swordswoman like her.

After removing every article of clothing she has and placing it a neat pile near them. Kagura positioned herself above Naruto's throbbing erection, holding and rubbing it along her slit. She bit her bottom lip in discomfort -there was no pain when he penetrated her having lost her hymen from her intense training- as she slowly took him in inside her.

Erza watched in amusement as the younger woman squirmed. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on the startled Mermaid's lips, who struggled for a moment before submitting to her advances. Titania's hands roamed all over Kagura's lithe form caressing her back, moving down to cup her firm ass. Erza slowly lifted Kagura's ass before slamming her down on Naruto's cock causing her to moan loudly, breaking their kiss.

"Erza " Kagura glared at the woman who smirked.

"Something wrong?" Erza inquired lifting Kagura back up again.

"Don't think you have free reign over my- Oooohhhh!" Kagura moaned as she felt Naruto fill her walls. She glared at Titania further even as her eyes clouded with lust.

"What were you saying, Kagura?" Erza whispered close to her ear. Kagura's moans and pants were music to her ears.

Kagura found it difficult to form words as Naruto's cock constantly rubbed her walls, each rotation sent bolts of pleasure through her spine up to her head. She couldn't think straight and didn't know if Erza was still responsible for her furious hip movements, meeting Naruto's thrust as they seek each other out, the feeling of fullness for Kagura, and the pleasurable grip of her velvety walls.

"Mmm I'm close, Naruto~" Erza moaned as she leaned on Kagura. Naruto continued with his task in making Titania cum with his mouth.

Kagura's breathing became heavy as she panted; her hips moved faster seeking out more gratification meeting Naruto's powerful thrusts. The constant stimulation coming from Erza and Naruto slowly brought Kagura to completion, the knot in her stomach wound so tight that it wouldn't take long before she would reach her explosive climax.

"Uh, uh, I'm cumming, Naruto!" Kagura warned as she panted. Her fingers digging on Erza's back, arms wrapping tighter around Titania. "Faster! Harder!"

"I'm close, too!" Erza agreed, not minding Kagura's nails. She pressed and ground her pussy deeper into Naruto's face.

"Naruto!" Erza and Kagura screamed climaxing at the same time.

Erza flushed her juices at the man's face leaning on Kagura as she panted, squirming as Naruto lapped up her juices. Kagura did the same as she leaned on Erza; her body shook from the pleasure after feeling Naruto's hot seed flood her walls, each spurt sent prolonged her orgasm. After their orgasms subsided, Erza stood up from her position on top of Naruto's face and stood to the side to let Naruto finish Kagura off.

Wordlessly, the silent man sat up and wrapped his arm around Kagura and planted a kiss on the panting woman. He slowly shifted their position until he was on top of Kagura. His hands landed on top of her breasts, rolling it with the palm of his hand and feeling the hard nubs pressing on his palms. Naruto started to focus on her sensitive nipples, pinching, tweaking and tugging on the bundle of nerves causing Kagura to squirm and move her hips, asking him to fuck her again.

"Naruto " Kagura moaned as he ended their kiss. She watched as Naruto held her large breasts together, squeezing the pliable globes while pulling it at opposite directions. She breathes heavily, watching as he played with her breasts, moaning every so often when he squeezed hard.

Naruto pushed her breasts together until her nipples touched each other and squeezed them, eliciting a cry of pleasure from Kagura. The pink nubs glistened with sweat, taunting him to take it in his mouth, and he did, he's fangs grazing Kagura's sensitive skin as he circled his mouth around the two nipples. Naruto sucked on them hard as if trying to force her to lactate as he swirled his tongue around and between her nipples.

Erza watched on the side kneeling patiently for her turn to ride the Naruto-Coaster. Her fingers played with her petals as she pressed her right tit up to her face as she sucked on her nipple. Just a little more and Naruto would be done with Kagura and will then have his way with her... or the other way around.

Naruto released her breasts and focused on her right nipple with his mouth and pinched her left nipple with his fingers. Kagura moaned and squirmed as he worshipped her marvelous breasts and by the time he was done. Both breasts were covered with saliva and light teeth marks on her pale flesh.

"Kagura " Naruto panted as he straightened his back, placing his hands at the back of her thigh and spread her legs apart. "I'll start moving now."

"Go." Kagura nodded as Naruto thrusts his hips forward making her ball her hands into fists. Pleasure started to fill her body once more as Naruto swung his hips and stroke her walls. Heat emanated from her pussy as it spread out to every nerve in her body.

"You're so tight, Kagura, amazing!" Naruto groaned in pleasure as he plunge into her in an increasingly fast pace. Her walls felt amazing as it gripped and massaged his cock, Naruto felt as if she's sucking him inside her. He watched her large breast floundered about in time with his movements and couldn't help but be enthralled by the carnal sight.

Naruto's grip on Kagura's thigh grew tighter as he's once again close to cumming. Thick meaty slaps filled the small clearing they're in as he slammed into Kagura mercilessly, her sweet moans turned into lust filled screams as he constantly struck her G-spot, causing her to cum over and over again, staining their stomach with her juices.

Naruto released his hold on her thighs and collapsed on top of Kagura and locked lips with the woman who wrapped her arms and legs around him. "I'm going to cum, Kagura." he warned as he slammed into her as fast as he could, trying to endure it a little longer.

"Inside!" Kagura cried gasping for air, latching unto Naruto tighter. "I want it from you!"

Naruto didn't know what she meant, too focused on his task to reach completion. Naruto roared his release as Kagura screamed in joy. The shadow Dragonslyer buried his cock deep inside the Mermaid and filled her with more of his thick cum. Having nowhere else to go in her packed love canal, Naruto's sperm seeped out between Kagura's pussy lips as she endured her mind blowing orgasm before passing out in post coital bliss.

Naruto pulled out of Kagura with a wet pop and stroked his cock and shot his cum on her breasts and stomach. Erza watched after he came on Kagura's body, his cock went limp. A smile graced her features as she approached Naruto and pulled him up to stand beside her.

"That was very impressive, Naruto." Erza purred, pressing her naked body to the man, her right hand traced circles in his chest. "I hope you're ready for more." Titania kissed the Dragonslayer; her hand slowly went down to Naruto's torso, feeling Kagura's juices on his stomach and his cum coating his limp cock.

Erza encircled her fingers on her prize and languidly stroked it matching the pace of their kiss. Erza could hear him groan and couldn't help but smirk as his cock throbbed, slowly growing back into its full mast that she eyed it hungrily. Erza ended the kiss and pulled Naruto to a nearby tree stump and pushed the Dragoslayer unto it.

Naruto leaned back on the tree stump supporting himself on one hand as he watched Titania bent forward placing a hand on his hips for support. He watched as Titania stroked his cock with her free hand and placed it in her mouth once more. Erza took him all inside her mouth and back again, she sucked on his cock with gusto cleaning whatever cum that once coated it. Naruto's strangled moans and groans fueled Titania to move faster and work harder.

"I'm cumming, Erza!" Naruto moaned and released a disappointed whine when Erza freed his cock from her mouth.

"I have someplace where you could dump your cum." Erza lustfully suggested, reciting a line from her books. Erza propped herself on top of the tree stump and presented her firm backside to Naruto. "Come on, boy~!"

Naruto's eyes clouded with lust at the sight. There was a certain aura of sexuality about Titania that made her desirable, that taunted his baser desires, and he has never wanted a woman like he did now. He wanted to break the woman and turn her into his personal bitch. He wanted to hear the great Titania scream his name as he makes her cum over and over, crawl to him and offer her body, asking him to cover her in his cum.

Naruto silently walked behind the waiting Titania, stroking his raging cock. He placed a hand on her firm backside and gave it a squeeze and to make sure she wouldn't move. He pressed his glans on her pussy and rubbed it around her labia. "I've always had my eye on you Titania," he returned to her title as his lust and ego was in an all time high. "Ever since the Grand magic games. The looks that you sent to me stirred up my baser instincts that even in my dreams I desired you. 'I want fuck you'," he whispered into her ear as he stroked his cock into her slit hitting her clit as Titania closed her legs. "It was the only conclusion that came to mind."

"Mmmm " Erza moaned as she pushed unto his pelvis, feeling the heat between her thighs. His confession boosted not only her pride as a woman and her lust as well. "Then fuck me, Naruto~ I'm all yours now." she could her herself pleading but she didn't care.

Erza wanted him now.

"As it should be." Naruto hissed as he pulled his cock out of her smooth thighs.

Naruto rubbed her pussy one more time with his glans before he pushed his hips forward and buried himself inside Erza's virgin asshole.

"Pull it out, Naruto! That's the wrong- Aaahhh!" Erza cried as she felt her stomach burning as his cock grind into her walls. "Please stop fucking my ass!"

Naruto ignored her pleas as he moved at a restless pace. He couldn't believe how tight her ass is, as he felt his cock would tear off every time he pulled out. Despite Erza's pleas he continued with his violent movements and it didn't take long before her grunts of pain and discomfort became impassioned moans.

"Should I stop?" Naruto asked between breaths as he pulled on her pony tail. "Should I stop fucking your ass?"

"No!" Erza screamed in panic before pleasure overrode any pain she felt earlier. Naruto nodded and restarted his thrusts. "Oh Yes! Fuck me, Naruto! Fuck my ass! Make me cum from my ass!" more lewd words spilled from the woman's mouth as Naruto fucked her as hard as he can.

A strained smile appeared on Naruto's face at the woman's declaration. "I'll make you want my cock in your tight ass, Titania!" he proclaimed. He pulled on Erza's hair harder making her arch her back and pushing her large jiggling breasts forward, his hand planted firmly on her firm ass.

Naruto's animalistic grunts filled the clearing along with Erza's lustful moans and cheering, drowned out by the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Naruto tried his best to stop himself from cumming, but Erza's tight anal passage constricted against his length trying to milk him of his cum.

"Here it comes, Erza!" Naruto declared as he buried his cock deep in her rectum and shot rope after rope of his thick cum.

"Aaaahh!" Erza screamed feeling his hot seed fill her bowels making her cum in the process. She could feel his cock throb each time he filled her with his hot cum until it seeped out from where they're connected. Erza collapsed on top of the tree stump, her body shook as she felt Naruto pull out from her still wanting -but content- ass.

"We're not done yet, Titania." Naruto ordered as he rubbed her pussy with his cock before claiming her fully.

"Oooohh! Naruto~!" Erza moaned, casting her lewd gaze at the man, "Fuck me harder, Naruto! Fuck me Faster! Aaahhh~!"

Naruto grunted as he pounded Titania from behind with bruising force, sweat pouring from his body unto Titania's back with each brutal rotation. Every time his pelvis connected on Erza's ass made it jiggle, her large breasts swaying in time with his movements unable to help himself from leaning forward and accosting her large mammaries. Naruto fondled it roughly, pinching, tweaking and pulling on Titania's sensitive nipples.

Erza could feel her climax approaching as her moans grew louder and louder with each thrusts Rouge performs. His grunts filled her ears as he slammed into her and she pushed back just as hard, their bodies slowly going rigid as their climax approaches.

"I'm cumming, Erza!" Naruto roared as his fingers dug deep into her ass, burying his length deep inside Titania's pussy that wrapped tightly around his cock.

Feeling Naruto's hot cum fill her love canal, Titania screamed. "Naruto~!" her head snapped back from her explosive orgasm that hit her with the strength of Jupiter. Her body felt electrified as pleasure coursed through every nerve, body going rigid as her fingers clenched and toes curled.

Erza's arm finally collapsed as her breasts are squished on the hard wood with Naruto's chest pressed on her back. A shudder would escape her body every time Naruto pumped her with his seed and when she thought he was done, Naruto's body would shudder and another rope of semen entered her packed walls. Finally, Naruto's orgasm ended as his hand on her ass traveled on top of hers as a smile graced her tired lips and she intertwined her fingers on his own.

"That was amazing, Erza." 


	4. Chapter 4

Neither Samui nor Karui had noticed Naruto as they walked in, so not seeing anyone nearby they took off their towels, putting them to the side, and got into the hot water. Therefore, it was a surprise when they heard a familiar male voice call out to them.

So you came after all. Seeing they were frozen in surprised while covering their breasts with their arms, he continued, Sharingan active, Relax, it s what you came here for isn t it?

Both girls slowly removed their arms and leaned into the side of the hot spring. They knew it was a mixed bath so they didn t bother asking why he was here, though they did feel embarrassed he saw them completely naked before they had gotten into the water. They also couldn t help but steal glances at the Uzumaki s upper body.

Naruto noticed their looks and smirked as he moved a bit closer to them, not at all minding their stares. They didn t even protest at all when Naruto sat down right next to Samui, though a small blush was visible on her face. Karui, who was sitting on the other side of Samui had a much more obvious blush on her face despite not being the one next him.

Naruto put a hand on her thigh under the water, stroking it gently, So how s this mission of yours going? He asked, already knowing what it was.

Samui manage not to stutter from his touches. Its cool, I guess. Nothing to worry about.

I see. He moved his arm so it was wrapped around her waist. He didn t forget about Karui, but Samui was the one he was interested in more right now. After a while he whispered into her ear, Wandering around can be really stressful, He slowly moved took hold of her hand and moved it to his dick. Maybe you could help. He finished.

Samui was really blushing by now, she had never touched a dick before. She got plenty of attention from men in Kumo, but she didn t let any of them go anywhere near her. Her reputation would take a hit if anyone found out she let was touching the dick of a man she just met. Despite that thought, she found herself slowly rubbing her hand up and down his dick.

Naruto was pleased at her progress but decided hands weren t enough. Removing her hand, he got up on the ledge so his dick would be above the water. Give it a lick. He instructed, not wasting time.

As Samui had brought her head down to his hardening cock, Naruto looked over to Karui, who was watching with a face almost the same colour as her hair. You feeling left out? He asked teasingly. He motioned her to come closer when he put his hands on her waste and brought her into a heated kiss, to which she responded eagerly. He poked her lips with his tongue to which she gasped in surprise, Naruto took this opportunity to explore her mouth with his tongue, getting a muffled moan from her.

As this was going on, Samui was continuing to bob her head up and down his erect cock. She hadn t done anything else like this before, falling to what she had learnt from Icha Icha books to guide her. It seemed to be working if Naruto s occasional moan was anything to go by. She made sure to use her tongue to swirl around the shaft as she moved along it, while using her hands to slowly stroke the shaft and massage his balls.

Naruto started to use his hands to finger Karui as he broke her kiss and started to suck on her small breasts. She was very wet, he noticed, as his finger was exploring her insides. Taking a minute to look down at Samui, he told her to stop and use her breasts to pleasure him. There was no way he was letting a pair of breasts this size go to waste after all.

Samui took hold of her breasts and used them to squish the hard penis in between them. She started rocking them against the cock which she could see from Naruto s pleasured expression that it must have felt really good.

They continued like this for a while before Naruto had enough before he stood back in the water. He turned Karui around so she was facing away from him and had her hands on the edge of the hot spring. Samui sat on the edge right next to her and was currently getting fingered by Naruto.

Not stopping to play with Samui s pussy, he positioned himself at Karui s entrance before he pushed in slowly, getting a pleasurable squeal from the girl. She felt the cock intruding her stretching her out and she loved it. Naruto, seeing her reaction, started moving his hips as he rocked in and out of her.

Naruto was now pounding into Karui from behind much more roughly from behind, watching her round ass jiggle a little with each slam. Karui was tight; probably the tightest so far and he loved how her cunt felt around him. He raised his hand and brought to her ass hard, a loud slap sound echoing across the air, accompanied by a loud moan. Aaah! H-harder Naruto. Grunting as he obliged her request he rocketed into her tight pussy even harder, the sound of flesh slapping flesh much more audible as she continued to moan and scream. Eventually her pussy started tightening up a lot more, so he continued to thrust even harder as she came around him with a small scream.

Pulling out of her, letting her drop in exhaustion, he turned to Samui and, not wasting time, he took hold of his cock, which glistened with Karui s juices and rammed right into Samui s virgin pussy, not caring right now as the girl screamed.

He started to thrust right away as Samui continued to whimper quietly, that was when Naruto spoke up, Why are you being so quiet? He continued to ram into her as she didn t say anything and wrapped her arms around his neck to hold herself up. Is it because you re afraid of someone coming in? He felt her tighten up somewhat as he said that. Naruto chuckled knowing he was right, all girls would get aroused at the thought of getting caught, even if only little. In fact Naruto planned to do this in the hot spring for this very reason. He knew no one would be coming as he had convinced the manager to close the hot spring so only the two girls would be able to get in, but they didn t need to know that.

Pushing that thought aside, he focused on his current activity, fucking Samui, who was now thinking about what Naruto said about getting caught, but it only served to get her more aroused. She was now moaning louder, letting her moans fill the air. Naruto loved watching her huge tits bounce every time he would thrust into her. He heard her moans getting louder and louder as her hands grabbed onto his shoulders desperately.

He leaned his head down to suck on her breast while using one hand to play with the nipple on the other breast. They continued fucking like this and would especially love to hear the moans from the girl as she moaned and made cries of Harder! or Faster! as her legs, which were wrapped around his waist, held onto him tighter, bucking her hips against his every thrust.

Eventually he felt his cock start to twitch and shot his seed into her womb as she tightened up as she felt the warm sperm flowing inside her bringing her to her own climax.

Pulling out of Samui, he watched her body slump slightly and she whimpered a little as her pussy started to feel empty. Karui was now sitting back in the hot spring still breathing heavily recovering from their activity.

No one knew what the time was now, but Naruto decided that this mission was accomplished so he sat back in the hot spring in between the two girls who had recovered enough to sit with him. If you didn t see the way the two girls breathing hard, it would have been hard to guess that they had been having sex this whole time.

Wrapping his arms around both girls, letting them lean on his shoulders, he said with a small chuckle, You will definitely give birth to plenty of my children.

How long will you stay? Samui asked.

Not long, you should go back to Kumo for now and I ll call for you to come to Konoha when the construction is finished, which could take a while. He said with a sigh. It would take a while to construct a new Uchiha clan district, and it would still be a while before they even start construction since he still hasn t gone there yet. After Amegakure he thought, deciding to go to Konoha soon.

The three spent the rest of the night in his room for a long night of pleasure knowing the girls wouldn t get another chance in a while. 


	5. Chapter 5

Arriving at the Hyuuga compound two days later Naruto headed straight to the main branch section, it had been a while since he'd fucked that little firecracker Hanabi and just thinking about fucking that superior look off her face again before completing her look by humiliating her even more by covering her in his cum... God, he was getting hard just thinking about it.

He was pulled from his musings as his eyes locked onto a glorious sight, his cock springing to life as he got a look at the women walking in front of him. She looked like Hinata, except older, more mature, and unlike the shy and soft-spoken aura around Hinata, the woman had a superior look on her face that just screamed 'I'm better than you. Long midnight-blue hair fell down to just above her waist, pale purple eyes gazed coolly above the superior smirk on her face, a white sleeveless top that did nothing to hide her black bikini-like bra stretched across her 38 FF-cup tits, short mini skirt that allowed him to see all but every inch of her black thong every time she lifted her legs, black thigh length stockings, and black high heels finished up the look. He could fuck Hanabi later, he decided. He needed to pound this bitch.

Stopping in front of him she sneered that Hyuuga sneer that the clan was infamous for and spoke, "And what is trash such as you doing in my compound?" She demanded.

Her tone and facial expression set something off in Naruto and his hand was already moving before his brain could tell it too. A loud *Smack!* echoed through the halls as the Hyuuga female's head jerked to the side and she stumbled backwards a few steps, a red hand print forming where Naruto had just backhanded her. "Learn your place. And if you must know, I was looking for your youngest daughter so I could get another taste of her tight pussy, maybe fill it with a few loads of my cum and see what happens?" Naruto said, a vicious grin forming on his face as she glared at him.

Lunging forward, Hibana (as he now recalled her name from meeting her a few times in the past) lunged at him but, before she could reach him she found her arms pinned behind her back before she was blinded for a second due to a sudden flash of silver light. She looked around, finding herself in what looked to be a small cabin with just a couch, a single king size bed, and a simple kitchen complete with a high quality table that didn't fit the rest of the cabin's middle-class feel. Before she could react she was thrown through the air, landing on the bed awkwardly.

"It's okay though you see. I ve decided I ll get Hanabi later. Women like you piss me the fuck off. I could care less what gender it is but no one, and I mean no one, looks down on Uzumaki fucking Naruto! He said loudly, slowly shifting out of the position he'd been left in when he threw her. He straightened and stalking towards her. They need to get that Holier than thou attitude beaten out of them. Thankfully, this is a hell of a lot simpler with women. It worked with Hanabi when I stole her virginity after she tried to attack me for 'daring to talk back to her, the second Hyuuga heiress', and I m gonna make damn sure it'll work on you. I'm going to take my cock and fuck every hole you have until you're a drooling idiot. We ll see how mighty you react when you're a cum covered slug begging me to fuck you again. His eyed raked over her form again, God, Hiashi is such an idiot. Letting you walk around dressed like you are and with an attitude like that... it was just a matter of time before you pissed someone off enough. It could have been me... or it could have been a branch member of your own clan getting so fed up he breaks your fingers before raping you without fear of you activating his seal. I guess it s my job as the strongest ninja in the village to take you down a peg, or ten, for your own good."

Dropping his slacks, Hana's fear came rushing back (momentarily abated by rage) to her as she saw his sixteen inch monster bobbing deceptively gently between his legs. Using a burst of chakra she leaped off the bed and sprinted at him, waiting until she was only a few feet away from him before she feinted to the right, her eyes zeroing in on the door only a dozen feet away. She suddenly gagged, her vision going black and white for reasons completely unrelated to the Byakugan for just an instant as her momentum carried her body below the neck forward, his hand shooting out and gripping onto the back of her shirt in a vice grip ensuring her head and neck stayed in place. She saw stars and felt a bruise form on her face as she was slammed onto the high dollar table she'd just been musing briefly about earlier. She could feel the table through her partly ruined shirt and guessed he had her bent over the wooden surface. Her guess turned into a horrifying truth as he grasped the bottom of her skirt and flipped it over her shapely behind, his cock slapped down onto her ass a moment later as he slowly dry humping her backside.

"pl-please, I m sorr-EEEEEH!" Whatever she was going to beg to get out of this was cut off by the *SNAP* of her thong being yanked upwards by the band on the back it snapped before it was set gently on the table. She didn t even get a chance to look over her shoulder to see what he was going to do, her mouth still forming the last word she would make of her pleading before he suddenly speared his massive dick straight through her sphincter. Screaming at the top of her lungs, tears coming from her eyes she wished for, at the very least, some lube, as she could feel her insides get torn apart.

He didn t give her any time to recuperate as he repeatedly slammed into her, chuckling at the pitiful whimpers and screams she gave out, his hands never leaving their post on her hips, a firm grip on her still skirt-clad MILF posterior.

Turning his attention away from her ass as his hips kept pounding away for the moment Naruto sent a burst of wind chakra that turned her white sleeveless top into confetti, leaving her in a tiny black bikini top that hardly covered her nipples at all and left the majority of her breasts revealed to his hungry eyes. Pulling out and dragging her off the table he pushed her down to her knees while turning her to face him. It seemed Naruto liked what he saw, or at least his dick did, as it spat a huge glob of pre-cum that splattered all over the middle of her cleavage. Hibana literally jumped as she felt it hit, staring at the liquid in horror.

Deciding a different position would be better he shoved her back, the fall was both satisfying to the eyes and useful, as she fell backwards, flat on her back. He sat on her chest and made sure his cock was pushed into her cleavage and, without bothering taking her bikini top off, started pumping into her cleavage, smearing his of pre-cum all over them, getting them nice and lubed up. Grabbing onto them he was surprised at how soft her breasts were, like two huge jello filled water balloons. As he silently decided her flaccid tits were decent, but nowhere near a few other girls that sprang to mind, he was rewarded with a loud moan from Hibana. Growling at the fact that she was enjoying this he slammed his cock extra hard between her tits, his tip actually slamming into her nose, thanks to one of his hands yanking her hair and lifting her face up. A few impacts later and he switched tactics, starting to covering her lips in the sticky clear substance that was now dribbling out of his cock continuously. Hibana, knowing her best bet at getting out of this quicker was to pleasure her captor, opened her mouth and began to lick the slimy head as it, and several inches of his shaft, invaded her mouth with every thrust forward.

Feeling his release coming soon, Naruto stood up, his dick coming with him, pulling the string between her breasts and snapping it off, making the bikini style bra hang from his cock like a flag as he stood at his full height over her. He raised an eyebrow as her tits continued to jiggle despite nothing happening to him. Unlike his daughter's or Satsuki's large busts' though, they looked like they were made of water, which wasn't very appealing. Throwing the bikini top over his shoulder he started stroking his dick regardless. Odd looking they may be, they were still the biggest pair of tits he'd ever seen on a woman, beating Shion by a hair.

Making sure to get a good look at her face, smirking at the horrified look she sent his dick as she watched his cock seem to bulge just a hint before spewing it's load onto her. It fired rope after rope of messy white cum all over her tits, splashing all over her chest and neck, leaving her face oddly clean.

As he finished off his load, drawing the last few drops out, he knelt down and rubbed his still hard cock head all over tits. He looked back up and his teeth ground together, she had that damnable smirk on her face, as if she was mocking him again! How dare this little bitch mock him! Anybody, her and her pathetic clan, in particular, who thought they were better than him were going to get a painful lesson in never looking down on other people!

Grabbing her by the hair he pulled her, caveman style, closer to the bed. Getting fed up with her screaming about her 'Beautiful hair!' he jerked her up, making her scream louder, and lifted his free hand up high. With a mighty arc his palm slapped against her ass hard enough to make her scream to actually become breathless while her ass rippled. While she was busy with the blinding pain in her rear Naruto hauled her up. The problem was he couldn't get the bitch to wrap her legs around his waist. So he raised his hand against and slapped her other, non-glowing red cheek, making her jump, wrapping her legs around the nearest thing in the opposite direction, namely, his waist. Since her skirt was still out of the way and her thong was no longer an issue he thrust unimpeded up into her pussy, spearing his cock into her pussy and through her cervix. She screamed so beautifully every time he pumped into her tight cunt.

Too much of a good thing proved to be an apt saying, as within minutes her screaming right into his ear was getting rather annoying. Making a quick clone with stopping or even slowing down it walked over and grabbed her discarded thong before throwing it back to the original and dispelling. Grabbing the flying material he crammed it into her mouth, and sped up. Hibana was barely able to stop herself from swallowing her own panties before she started screaming again.

Rapidly pumping her up and down on his cock he couldn t help but grin as drool started to escape her gagged mouth and her eyes rolled back, it was the same face Hanabi made when he had his fun with her. Bet that stuck up prick Hiashi never made you feel like this huh?! He sneered before letting himself get lost in a memory.

His mind latched onto a more recent memory. Apparently, Kurenai had never recovered from Kyuubi turning her into his personal slut for an hour and a half and was locked in a hospital room, pleading for cock from any male she saw, until Inouchi could erase the whole thing from her mind. He, as a caring person, stopped by with Konohamaru and his fellow male graduating classes and properly taught them how to have sex. He'd considered it a win-win really. Kurenai got her much-begged-for cock, and each boy got a one-on-on session with her to get rid of their virginity, their confidence bolstered as she complimented them in every way possible as they fucked her.

He was so proud of the horny little bastards. Apparently Konohamaru had managed to bribe one of the doctors to have her treatment pushed back almost a whole year so they could properly master the fine art of fucking the ever-horny raven haired slut. Hell, just on the way here he saw all of them gathered around her hospital bed, taking turns plastering her insides and body with their cum.

Snapping back to the present he grabbed onto her plump MILF ass with both hands and let loose a small pulse of wind chakra, a clean cut splitting her skirt in half, leaving her in only thigh length stockings before he picked up the pace, hammering into her abused pussy with reckless abandon while simultaneously squashing her big breasts against his chest.

Suddenly Naruto stopped and pulled out of Hibana's aching pussy before throwing her onto the ground.

Hibana looked up at him with eyes begging him to stop. He just looked down at her with a dark grin before he made the seal for the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Ten clones appeared around the room, all of them just as naked as the original and just as, if not hornier than he was. If their twitching erections hinted anything.

Hibana looked around herself and saw she was completely surrounded by the clones as the original walked up to her and forced her to her knees so his cock was in her face.

Come one, you fucking cum dump I don't have all day, start sucking. Hibana resigned to her fate took the cock in her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down on his shaft.

She was starting to think he was about to cum when she felt hands began to move about her body, molesting every inch of her. While this was going one of the clones had gone underneath her and shoved it's hard cock into her pussy at the same time Naruto grunted and shoved himself as hard as he could deep into her gullet before he blew his load.

After he was all finished up he pulled out and let another clone takes it's place in her mouth, MMMM! NNNNN! MMMM! She screamed into the clones cock as her mouth caused the rock hard dick to become nice and wet. Just as it felt it was lubed up enough it pulled out and let another clone take his place as it went behind her before lining it's cock up with her ass before it plowed into her.

Sitting back with a content look, his clothes now back on, the original Naruto spoke, I'll be back tomorrow. You fine gentleman keep fucking her until then and we'll see how high and mighty she is, what'dya say boys? Walking away he chuckled when they replied with a loud Yes sir!

With one last look at Hibana before he Shunshined away he saw her surrounded by clones as they all unloaded on her, covering her in their thick cum. 


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto groggily stumbled into his kitchen early the next morning to see his mother standing over the counter-top setting out the breakfast. Looking over at the clock it read nine twenty eight am, which meant he had at least another thirty minutes before Kakashi would arrive to meet up with the rest of his team.

Looking over at his sex slave-er, mother, he saw she was wearing high heels, a tight top that only just came over her breasts and left the top buttons undone showing a lot of cleavage and finally tight white jeans that showed her red and black thong. To sum it up, he just found an incredibly enjoyable way to spend the next thirty minutes!

Walking over behind her he noticed she hadn't heard him, not giving her any warning as he walked up behind her and pushed her over the counter top. Grinding his semi-hard cock into her backside he hooked each of his index fingers around her thong straps and pulled them upwards. Not enough to snap them, but the back of her underwear disappeared into the valley of her ass.

Kushina groaned as he gave her firm ass a good slap. She couldn't even get a word in edgewise before her jeans were pulled down to her ankles and she felt his huge hard cock sawing back and forth between her cheeks. N-Naruto-kun! Wait! I'm still sore from last night! Kushina protested, but Naruto kept undressing her, pulling her thong off before he responded. "I have about thirty minutes before I meet my team and that gives us enough time for me to give you a good quick fuck. And don't worry. Tayuya-chan taught me last night that the asshole is a very under rated hole." He said mischievously. He lined himself up with her back entrance and started pushing. He was surprised when the head of his cock along with the first five inches suck into her ass right away. He grinned as he figured it out. What a naughty Mother you are, how often do you play with your ass? He asked. He didn't give her a chance to reply however as he pulled back and slammed his hips forward. The loud slap her ass made was only matched by the sound of her tits hitting the counter, her arms having given out on her and she climaxed. "Ooooooh." She moaned out as her ass was beaten red. Naruto's hips a blur as he savored the ability to hammer into her as fast as he wanted.

Naruto said nothing as he continued to take her from behind, watching his mom's ass bounce to and fro. It was the most erotic thing he could imagine aside from his sister's ass flesh jiggling the same way. Kushina continued screaming and moaning while he fucked her into the cold hard counter top.

"Ngh, you like that mom?" He grunted as he started slapping her ass, making her scream louder.

"Oh God baby, please stop! I can t take much more!" She cried. This had the opposite effect she was going for, arousing him further, and making him increase his speed even more. The sound of her ass impacting his crotch was almost deafening.

Just give in mom! Say you re my sex slave!

Kushina leaned forward a little more, trying to crawl up onto the counter and away from her son. Seeing her moving Naruto naturally assumed she wanted to change positions. He pulled her back and angled her upwards. Naruto grinned when he saw that if he slowed down and pumped into her tight ass hard enough her breasts would bounce up and hit her face.

"You're so great, letting me fuck you. I bet none of the guys I know ever get to fuck their mom's like this."

Kushina just groaned in response, trying to ignore the warm feeling of pride in her chest and the multiple orgasms that she was experiencing from said feeling.

"And even if they do, none of their moms are anywhere near as beautiful as you. I've got the hottest mom anywhere! And I'm fucking you! Say you re my new slave, mom."

"You... you're fucking me, Naruto-kun! You're fucking your new slave!" The multiple orgasms, and compliments were clouding her mind. Kushina would say and do anything at this point to keep the sensations she was experiencing right now.

Naruto smirked as he pulled back and thrust deep into Kushina's bowels, causing her to cry out. "You like that Mom? Do you like the fact you're teenage son is getting you off so well?"

Naruto pulled back on his Mother s long red hair, angling her even higher. "God your pussy feels so good Mom, you fucking slut!" Kushina moaned loudly, long past caring what he called her. She wiggled her hips as best she could as Naruto thrust up into her.

Finally after about fifteen minutes of fucking Naruto pulled out. Get on your knees and open your mouth." Kushina did so without question, sliding down his body until she was on the floor she turned around and opened her mouth wide, her tongue pushed out as far as it would go.

"Don't choke!" He chirped, right before he slid his cock into her mouth. He didn't stop when he hit the back of her mouth, only pushed his hips forward harder. He let out a content sigh as he felt his entire cock being massaged by her mouth and throat.

A few seconds of this was enough for Naruto before he started fucking her face, his large balls slapping her chin with every thrust. The small bits of pain this caused were thankfully small enough to only add to the pleasure of the experience. "Fuck yesssss!" He hissed as he came. He reluctantly pulled out of her warm, wet throat and jerked himself off as fast as he could to keep his orgasm going, his cum flying out of his twitching cock, splashing all over her big tits before he aimed up, his last few shots painting both her cheeks and nose with thick ropes of his seed.

"That was great Mom!" He shouted happily as he zipped up his pants. Kissing her miraculously cum-free forehead he started running towards the door. "I'll be seeing you later Mom! That was just an appetizer for tonight, since we didn't get to finish last night!" He shouted over his shoulder as he stepped outside. Leaving his Mother to clean up the cum covered mess in the kitchen. 


	7. Chapter 7

Kushina was heading to her class at the academy. She was finally getting used to walking in a straight line again. After reaching her classroom she sat beside Kurenai at the desk and looked at the various Kunoichi in the room now looking to her for guidance. They numbered just above thirty. She noticed a few familiar faces, Ino Yamanaka, Hanabi Hyuuga, and Sakura Haruno weren't very much of a surprise to see. Even Ami, the girl who used her superior body strength, gained from bullying, according to her file, to become to entire village's only known expert in using a sledge hammer in battle, or Kurama Yakumo, the Genjustu genius who was cured of her demon problem recently and had to start learning Genjustu again from the ground up, wasn't very surprising.

Ayame Ichiraku, on the other hand, was. She'd left the academy as a student to help her father s ramen stand, but now his business had stabilized Kushina guessed she was returning to the active Kunoichi roster again after some training to shake off the rust.

Kushina herself had been offered a job to help Kurenai teach the Kunoichi some of her advanced Genjustu by her husband and quickly agreed, it being a good excuse to be out of the house.

Standing up, Kurenai addressed the class loud enough for everyone to hear her, Okay ladies, I'm going to start off by casting one of my most powerful Genjutsu on all of you. Don't worry, as for the first few hours we'll be focusing on simply dispelling, so the Genjutsu's will be incredibly easy to spot. Your first task will be simply to break it. Here we go! Kurenai said as she sped through almost half of the twenty five hand-seals for her own version of the Hell Viewing Jutsu.

Before she could start on the other half there was a flash of silver light and Kushina s son Naruto appeared behind her. She held in a gulp as she heard the door suddenly lock. The girls in the class all turned to look at the new arrival and began focusing their chakra in an attempt to break the Genjutsu that they assumed was there.

Naruto looked at them, wondering why they were chanting Kai. and releasing pulses of chakra varying in strength before shrugging and turning to his lover. Kushina sighed as she noticed he was completely naked already, knowing she was going to have to go back to limping again.

Naruto paused, as if in deep though, before he put his hands together, forming a single Kage Bunshin with a cross with his fingers. In exchange for the ability and any others you think up, I accept." Naruto said, placing his hand on his clone's chest.

Kushina and the girls watched curiously as red chakra traveled from the Naruto s arm into the clone, who suddenly looked a lot more feral. Red eyes, full claws, pointed teeth, and shaggy hair were the most apparent changes. Glancing down Kushina was rather surprised to find that his cock looked slightly different; almost two dozen small fleshy nubs were spread out along its length. She began to panic at the thought of inside her.

XxX

Naruto decided he'd treat himself to a nice welcome back gift. Thinking of the girl he wanted to fuck most at that given second his mind supplied Kushina. He'd been gone for what, a week? That was quite a while to go without a thorough pussy pounding in his humble opinion. So he used the Hirashin seal he put on her ass and appeared in a classroom. Seconds later he realized she was in a class, and judging by the various girls using the Release command, it was a Genjutsu class. Perfect.

Before he could do anything he was pulled into his mind. The fuck do you want fox? I'm about to be very busy! Naruto snapped at the giant demon.

Let me take over a Kage Bunshin, I want to pay your mom back for sealing me up for all those years. Kyuubi said bluntly.

Naruto make an exaggerated thinking pose, Kushina is mine. Why the hell would I let you out, much less near her? He demanded.

The ancient being chuckled, You are... mostly human, and I am a devil of a sort, so I think we can strike up a deal with the devil, so to speak. I know a few Jutsu that will make the more difficult Kunoichi and/or woman from other dimensions cum their brains to mush. I would be willing to give you the knowledge to use these Jutsu and techniques in exchange for fucking that red haired bitch inside out. Kyuubi's voice rumbled.

Once, but not with her. You can have another woman or nothing. Naruto said simply.

Kyuubi growled lowly and was silent for several seconds. Very well. Even once will be worth it for what I have in store.

XxX

Naruto, I thought you were on vacati-EEH! Kushina squealed mid-word as her son appeared behind her and all her clothes were shredded in a burst of wind. Naruto absently began groping her breasts as the clone shoved Sakura down, bending her over the desk, and ripping her dress uniform off before it slammed himself inside her pussy.

AGHHHH! OH GOD! Sakura screamed as she had to fight to stop herself from passing out. A thin line of drool escaped her mouth as the fleshy nubs hit almost every nerve, including her G-spot, repeatedly.

Oh God! Unnn! Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop! She cried, not even aware she was mindlessly repeating herself as the red clone started to thrust in and out of her at a savage pace. Barely fifteen seconds later the clone growled, at itself, oddly enough, and with a final thrust buried itself deep inside her.

Kyuubi smirked as it came. Being trapped in the seal had somehow ruined it's stamina. It took solace in the fact that it may be a quick-shot for the whole session, but it had enough energy to last it for well over several hours and enough tricks to leave her a brain-dead idiot within that time limit. Directing a fraction of it's considerable power downward It turned on a Jutsu it liked to call Endless Supply, and began cumming inside Sakura like a garden hose turned to max. Not even bothering to stop as it filled her to the brim and then some, it kept fucking it's mutated cock into her clenching hole. Sakura was too busy moaning from all the pleasure to notice her womb being filled.

It stopped and grabbed Sakura and lifted her up, whispering in her ear.

Ready for round two, bitch? I m going to make you my slave by the time I m done with you! It said harshly as Kyuubi s dick shifted, all the small nubs lengthened slightly and began vibrating. Two thin, four inch slime coated tentacles grew from the base of its cock as well before shoving themselves inside her ass, the two tentacles while lubing her ass hole branched off and began exploring and wiggling around, growing longer as they dug deeper, pressing every pleasure zone in her ass she knew, and didn't know she had.

'Round two? Oh God, it s going to fuck me to death!'

XXX

Naruto, in the meantime, was looking at the class. Sakura and Kushina must have prepared them for anything, as they were still sitting calmly, albeit incredibly red in the face, eyes glued to the screaming, drooling woman, trying to focus their chakra to dispel the illusion they thought they were seeing.

Time to up the difficulty. Naruto thought as he walked towards them. An amused grin etching its way onto his face as he noticed a good portion of the girls' eyes drifted downward of their own accord to watch the swaying appendage between his legs.

Making another clone it instantly changed into a comfortable looking couch a few feet in front of the first row of desks before Naruto placed a Hiraishin seal on one of the cushions and disappeared in a blur of speed. To the girls attending the class the naked Adonis disappeared and reappeared onto the couch with a very naked and aroused Kushina on his lap.

Caressing the squirming brunette's stomach and sides Naruto turned to the class, Genjustu I may be, He lied, deciding to go with the flow, But can you get rid of me when you have such a massive distraction? Or even a reason NOT to get rid of me? He asked with a grin. Turning his attention back to his longtime friend, and childhood crush, he cupped her cheek, looking her straight in the eyes, Especially you, my dear. He said in a husky whisper. His voice was apparently loud enough for the class to hear, as they shivered almost in unison.

Before Kushina had a chance to retort Naruto lunged forward and captured her lips in a soul searing kiss. While she was distracted by that a burst of wind shredded her clothes just as he grabbed her shapely behind and positioned her on his lap, in what a scarce few of the girls knew as the cowgirl position, his massive cock wedged between her lower cheeks.

Looking over Kushina s shoulder Naruto noticed a good portion of his audience had dropped their hands and were simply staring at the scene in front of them. Since most of you seem to have stopped trying to get rid of me, a few hands raised back up to keep trying as he said this, but most remained down, some farther down than others... So I suppose I ll give a hands on sex-ed lesson. Because frankly, they just don't teach it like they used to.

Lifting the suddenly nervous Kushina up, just enough so his cock tip dragged across her sensitive flesh before stopping against the entrance to her pussy he paused, applying just enough force so the head stayed in place he started talking again. Now, most Kunoichi either have sex with a close friend, or simply break their own hymen if they still have it at all once they graduate, so it's not a weakness anyone can exploit. Even without the hymen sex can still be painful the first time, albeit to a lesser degree. Here he stopped and whispered into Kushina s ear, Did you miss me? Your wet pussy says you did.

Pulling her hips down the tip of his cock dug into her, the shaft bending slightly near the middle, not being able to gain entrance to the significantly smaller orifice, before, like a spring, it suddenly slipped inside her. Kushina tensed, but otherwise made no sounds as his cock stretched her pussy lips.

As you can see by the lack blood, Kushina has already lost her hymen. She moaned in ecstasy as Naruto slammed her hips down fully, her ass making a clapping sound as her cheeks hit his thighs. Every girl in the class winced at the sound she made.

I apologize, I m got larger and I wouldn't have been able to fit inside you unless you relaxed. He explained.

Kushina nodded, understanding his point. Naruto took this as a go ahead and started thrusting slowly into her. Now, for your first time the male you're with should go slow and only start moving after you give the okay right after the first penetration. He explained before making another clone. This one Henge'd into a high rise coffee table right in front of the couch. Naruto leaned Kushina back slowly until her head was resting on the table before he stood up, lifting one of her legs so the class could see her stomach. Several of the sharper eyed girls gasped as they saw a faint, tube shaped bulge on Kushina s stomach.

As some of you may know, Kunoichi are built different than your average woman. It's one of the reasons chakra is unlocked so young. Chakra strengthens the body. A Kunoichi's body is quite a bit more resilient than a civilian. So a lot of things that are impossible are otherwise possible. Normally, penetrating the womb would be rather unhealthy. Then again, I m not a Doctor, so don't quote me, hell I m not even real. He grinned as he notices not a one of them was trying to 'dispel' him anymore, to enraptured by the sight in front of them. Being a seal master he was able to 'draw' with his chakra. So he drew a glowing blue diagram, life size and in the correct place, of her reproductive organs on her stomach to illustrate.

Of course, as ninja you should accept freaky sex is the norm. So womb penetration is both possible, He paused as his hips jerked forward. The tip of the bulge slipped passed the cervix in the drawing and into the womb area. Kushina moaned loudly, tensing up. The class thought she was in pain, until they saw her body shaking and her toes curling. And, as you can see, incredibly pleasurable.

Not waiting till Kushina recovered he gave the class a foxy grin he started bouncing her up and down on his shaft. And that's the educational section, well... most of it anyway. I'm now going to demonstrate exactly how much punishment a Kunoichi's body can take. He waited a beat, grin widening. By fucking our dear Kushina Chan s brains out!

XxX

Lord Koenma, I love your pussy! Kyuubi said. Twenty six times I came and you're still virgin tight! It laughed uproariously, its mutated cock still hammering Sakura s womb, the twin tentacles had steadily grown and were now a good two feet long, wiggling around in her bowels.

Please stop! I don't want any more cum in me! Sakura cried, tears streaming down her face as her completely raw pussy supplied just as much pleasure as it did pain.

Tell me, It said as it spanked her ass. Tell me how much you love my cock! it said in a dark growl. Sakura just screamed as she felt the two tentacles in her ass start spinning, moving around faster than ever. Both tentacles pulled out, but one transformed considerably, looking like an exact replica of the mutated cock currently pounding the top of her womb, before it plunged right back into Sakura s ass, digging impossibly deep, making her scream at the top of her lungs as it thrust back and forth into her tight ass. Sakura firmly believed it was going to drag her bowels out with it eventually.

Kyuubi growled as, despite it s earlier statement, her holes were loosening. Tighten up you slut! It demanded. Growling louder as she didn't comply, it raised it s hand and slapped her ass. Sakura lurched forward, a sharp yelping sound escaping her hoarse throat.

Now that's more like it! Kyuubi laughed mockingly as she tightened up again. This only lasted for a few minutes as she loosened again. God dammit! You useless whore! You're not even useful as a proper fuck-toy! it roared, feeling a need to hit something to work out It's aggression It proceeded to beat her ass red with the palms it it's hands.

Kyuubi was deep in thought as it filled the weakly struggling pink haired woman with another gallon sized load. Slapping her ass wasn't working as well as it did before. It doubted she enjoyed the spanking, as it was doing it hard enough to blister her skin, so it must have been the pain that made her clench oh so deliciously around it's dick.

Kyuubi grinned, unlike It's container's signature grin it was filled with sadistic glee.

Testing It's theory, it raked it's claws along her back, drawing another scream from the woman, and grinned harder as It's theory proved correct; the bitch tightening around him again.

Kyuubi continued doing this, destroying Sakura s pussy, filling her with Koenma knew how much of it's tainted sperm, and raking It's claws along her back when she got too loose as it looked up to see what It's container was doing. Kyuubi chuckled; the kid knew how to put on a show, it was willing to admit that much. The eyes of over thirty young girls' were glued to whatever, or whoever, the boy was doing on the other side of the couch. Judging by the blushes, occasional nosebleeds, and universal envious looks they all sported, it was betting he was doing the latter.

Kyuubi's lips twitched in a snarl as It's claws were no longer doing the trick, despite Sakura s gash covered back, and all the pain she was probably in, she was still looser than a popular street whore. It thought for a few more seconds, pouring another gallon sized dose of cum into it's bitch helped it think. The grin made a comeback as it thought of another way. What did the humans call it? Ah yes, autoerotic asphyxiation.

Flipping Sakura over on her stomach Kyuubi reached forward and gripped her throat with both hands, staring into her eyes with it's own gleaming red orbs as It raped her, letting her know who was dominant. Once she averted her gaze downward like a good bitch should it squeezed. Sakura s wide, panic filled eyes shot back up to stare at it, Please noooo- Her begging tapered off into a rasping hiss as it gripped her throat tighter. Obviously, it had underestimated how much pressure it could apply to her air passage before it robbed her of the ability to speak. On the plus side, her begging for mercy had made it cum again, and her now incredibly tight pussy was quickly coaxing another load out of it's balls barely a minute later.

Kyuubi, content to strangle Sakura to death, her face turning blue was endlessly amusing to it, and was taken off guard as half it's chakra suddenly disappeared. Apparently, the boy had picked up on it's intent and didn't like the idea. Growling at the boys arrogance he let go of Sakura s throat, letting her cough and gasp for air, greedily gulping in large lungful at a time. Kyuubi lamented at the lost tightness, but at least she wasn't street whore loose, yet, while watching her with sadistic amusement. It had another thought and transformed the last tentacle another fully formed, fleshy nub covered cock before it made it slither up her body. Snaking up her stomach it wrapped around her breasts in a figure eight, positioning itself in front of her gasping mouth.

The second she had recovered enough, in Kyuubi's humble opinion anyway, it had the tentacle ram itself into her mouth and down her throat. Kyuubi's let loose a malicious laugh as she actually started clawing at It's tentacle this time. All in vain, of course. Weakened it may be, but It was still the Nine Tailed gods-damned fox. Two of the smaller cords launched out of the long tentacle and wrapped around her wrists as another two appeared and turned into full fledged versions of it s original cock, placing themselves in Sakura s hands before they forced her to aim the cocks at her chest and face. Kyuubi chuckled as she began jacking them off without any urging. Good bitch, you're learning.

Shortly after that the two cocks in her hands came, and kept cumming, as she was forced to pump them repeatedly they began covering her lithe body in their sickly orange cum. She briefly tried to struggle, but it showed her exactly why her actions were futile as it pulled out of her pussy, only to have the tentacle fucking her throat to wrap around her waist and allowing her head to fall down, letting her see his misshapen cock grow longer and thicker, savoring the new tears forming in her eyes for but an instant before it slammed back into her pussy, hammering into her even harder than before.

That s right bitch! Let s start round three! It said with another soul withering laugh. The tentacle cock in her mouth began to pump faster deep into her sweet cavern before it erupted, flooding her stomach and throat with It's seed in a never ending stream, which began to come back up and leak out of her mouth.

Oh Come on, you stupid fucking whore! Swallow, use your damn mouth properly! It barked, filling both her lower holes with another load as it spoke, getting off on her eyes rolling into the back of her head, air growing dangerously low.

XxX

Naruto groaned, I'm cumming. The class watching in highly aroused awe as his hips bucked into the drooling Kushina Uzumaki a few more times, the tip of the bulge in her stomach growing slowly right before their eyes.

The only noise aside from the distant sound of a demon barking commands was Kushina s heavy breathing. She eventually recovered, her eyes slowly gaining focus and her tongue pulling back into her mouth from where it had lolled out, I think the rest of the class should get a... hands on lesson, don't you think? She said seductively.

Naruto grinned, I couldn't agree more... he turned towards the class. Alright girls, lessons over. Anyone with any additional questions or requests for further tutoring should raise their hand now for some... one-on-one instructing. Every hand in front of him was raised before he could even finish speaking. With a chuckle he concluded, Wonderful, what a great batch of students I have. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

With those four words half the class was filled with smoke before an almost silent buzz was heard as every clone appeared by each of the girls, one for each.

Two out of every five clones were instantly tackled by the girl they'd chosen, three of the total thirty-nine had to be replaced. Naruto was a proud owner of one very confused pink haired Haruno while the rest of the class was learning at various paces.

Setting the girl down so she could get her bearings he spun the couch around so it was facing the currently occupied teacher s desk. Picking Sakura back up he locked eyes with the Fox in human form and grinned his signature grin, Kushina getting up and shoving Sakura away into a group of clones which began groping her, almost diving on his cock and lavishing attention on it with her mouth as he leaned back, arms behind his head and legs spread just slightly.

XxX

Kyuubi's claws raked across Sakura s breasts, not enough to draw blood, but enough to cause the bitch enough pain to tighten up for another load from all of It's numerous appendages slithering inside and outside of her.

It got the sudden urge to look up. Kyuubi's eyes narrowed as it saw the grin It's vessel was sending It's way. Glancing down It saw his former container licking and sucking her son s cock

Something was wrong, Kyuubi could feel it... but what?

Suddenly the woman below It's vessel darted down onto the floor and between his legs. The boy gripped her head lightly as her head started to bob up and down.

Glaring down at the raven haired girl he'd been fucking all along he could barely pick up what she was saying, Plsss, Kyu'i-shama... rape meh... mo'. Hur' meh... mo'! She slurred almost illegibly. from the start!

Glancing up at his container one last time he spoke, his voice lacking the demonic double-tone without access to it's power, Well played child. You are worthy of my power. Try not to wipe out an entire dimension, Kami hates that... with those parting words the clone evaporated away in a cloud of crimson smoke. The 'Sakura' it was fucking began to expand like a balloon and exploded in a cloud of smoke and thick orange cum that covered the entirety of the room, and the whole front of Kushina, Sakura and Kurenai who were being fucked by Naruto clones.

XxX

You... you fooled a demon, tricked a FOX demon, just so he wouldn't touch me. Kushina slowly, still recovering from the shock as she put the pieces together.

Damn straight, Naruto said, lifting her up so she was straddling his lap. I told you. You. Are. Mine. He finished firmly, staring into her eyes.

Kushina smiled, she wasn't quite sure why. Well you taught my class a lesson, granted it wasn't exactly what I wanted to teach, you forced the best Genjutsu Kunoichi in Konoha to retire, or at least take a very long break from active duty, making the Kunoichi name that much more respectable, and you gained control over the nine tails chakra, I suppose we could just call it your chakra now. I think you deserve a reward. She finished seductively, regaining her confidence.

Naruto chuckled as she raised herself up and dropped down, spearing every inch of his cock into her pussy, fucking her hips onto him while her pussy clenched tight around him. He leaned back further, closing his eyes and resting his hands behind his head, the orgasmic cries of the class behind him and the redhead in his lap joined together in a perfect symphony that was the greatest music his ears had ever heard.

XxX

Opening his eyes not even fifteen minutes later Naruto couldn't help but chuckle to himself his clones had finished and dispelled, leaving a bunch of unconscious Kunoichi covered in cum. They just couldn't handle that much sex, enthusiasm let them go on longer than they would normally be able too, but they were still teen virgins. His beautiful mother had her forehead resting against his chest as he pumped his hips upwards into her at a gentle steady pace.

Spearing into her one last time he moaned in bliss as he let loose a massive geyser of cum into his mother's waiting pussy. Her stomach started bulging with the amount, joining in the middle, so to speak, with the load she's swallowed earlier, not missing a drop; she went slack, her head resting on his chest fully and let out a soft snore.

Picking her up Naruto laid her across the couch before getting up to put his clothes on. Grabbing his slacks he was about to put them on, a tad disappointed that he was still hard, but all the girls were unconscious. Just as he was about to put his slacks on he heard the door open behind him and a very familiar gasp. Turning around he came face to face with Mikoto Uchiha in nothing but a leather mini-skirt and a low cut white T-shirt.

Her face was one of horror, until she realized the only girl in the condition she was in was Sakura, the rest of the class simply oozing cum out of all three of their holes. Chuckling, Naruto spoke up, Ahh, Mikoto-chan! As you can see I m in need of your services. Turning fully around Mikoto was greeted to a very familiar cock bobbing lightly while Naruto busied himself leering at her heaving breasts, actually managing to make his cock harder. Naruto sat back down on the unoccupied section of the couch and patted his thigh.

Mikoto sighed in the doorway. Due to her unhinged son she was actually registered as a servant of the Uzumaki clan now... She shut the door behind herself, walking inside. At least the perks were pleasurable, if a bit rough.

Naruto leaned his head back once more, one arm resting along the back of the couch while the other stroked Kushina's hair as she snuggled her head against his thigh. Mikoto started off strong, using her breasts and mouth with more skill than even Satsuki had.

'Life is good.' Naruto thought with a wide grin. 


	8. Chapter 8

Karin, who Naruto recently found out was an Uzumaki, would make a good first target. She was a very attractive women after all, she was already in love with him and wouldn t take much work to make her a willing part of his harem. She should be somewhere in the hideout they were in, and being the sensor that she was, a quick flare of chakra would be enough to call her.

Naruto-kun, is there something you wanted. She asked appearing before him in her usual worshipping fashion.

Naruto took a moment to look up and down her body that despite being clothed, looke very good. Hmm I just noticed what a fine body you have.

This of course was not what Karin had suspected. Stammering with a red face, she spoke out, N-Naruto-kun, really? My body pleases you? Her blush continued to deepen as she looked into his eyes, which had become black with three red ellipses with a three bladed straight shuriken in the middle, slowly spinning.

"Yes, why don t you take off your clothes so I can see it?" "O-of course!" Not wasting any time, she began to take off her clothes along with her underwear, she struck a pose, Does it please you Naruto kun?

Smirking to himself, he grabbed her breasts and squeezed softly, eliciting a moan from Karin. He then stood up. Get on your knees Karin.

Knowing what he wanted, Karin got on her knees and pulled down Naruto s pants revealing Naruto 9 inch erection. Drooling slightly, she gave his cock a tentative lick at the tip, getting a groan from Naruto. Feeling more confident, she licked more up and down the shaft stroking it with her hands as she did so.

Having had enough of the teasing, Naruto ordered, Take it into your mouth Karin.

Stopping her licking, she pulled her head back so she could place the tip of Naruto s cock on her lips. She opened her mouth and wrapped it around the head and started to use her tongue again. She started to bob her head up and down his hard shaft using her tongue to caress the underside of his cock.

Karin lost track of time as she sucked on his cock, and didn t have any time to prepare herself when Naruto grabbed the back of her head and force most of his cock down her throat, making her gag. She took a breath of air when he released her, a glazed look visible on her face. Naruto continued to fuck her face and Karin could feel Naruto s cock throbbing in her mouth before Naruto exploded in her mouth with a loud grunt.

Swallowing down his cum, she panted from the oral sex. Looking back up, she was surprised that Naruto s cock was still hard, accompanied with a smirk on Naruto s face. What, did you think that was all? The Uzumaki can last much longer than this. He proudly proclaimed. Now get on that bed.

Following his order, she went to the bed in the room and laid down with Naruto following her. Naruto didn t waste time as he grabbed her legs, put them over his shoulders and place his cock at Karin s entrance. He pushed in slowly, revelling at the tight unused pussy, bottoming out with a hard thrust.

AAHH! Karin winced as she lost her virginity, feeling the pain that comes with it. That pain soon subsided as Naruto started to pull back and started thrusting again, building up a steady rhythm.

Aaahn. Karin was moaning in pleasure now as she felt herself get stretched out by Naruto s huge tool and getting pounded by the man she lusted after for so long. She started to buck her hips to meet Naruto s thrusts getting approving grunts from Naruto.

Naruto continued to pound into Karin when he felt Karin tighten up, showing she was close to her orgasm. He didn t stop thrusting into her as she came around his cock. Pulling out of her he grabbed Karin out of her daze and ordered her to turn around on her hands and feet.

He once again place his cock at her entrance. He grabbed her hips and slammed into her tight depths again, getting a loud moan from Karin. Using his hands on her hips to control her movements, he repeatedly slammed into Karin again and again while Karin couldn t do anything but thrust her hips back as much as she can as she writhed in pleasure.

He couldn t get enough of this feeling, her wet warm insides welcoming into her as he pounded into, and the resistance when he pulled back. Eventually the feelings became too much. He tried to keep going but as he felt Karin tighten around him again, he felt his own release shoot into Karin s insides. Satisfied, he let go of Karin and let her drop on the bed as she fell into unconsciousness, a bit of drool falling out of her mouth.

Satisfied, Naruto lied down next to her so he could fall asleep, thinking about future conquests for his harem. 


	9. Chapter 9

This cloak is the symbol of the Akatsuki founded by Yahiko and Nagato to bring peace to this land, and it does not belong to Madara or Tobi. She replied.

Chuckling as he started to open the cloak, he said, Is that so, with the cloak now open he started to slide the cloak off her body. Amazingly, Konan didn t resist at all. Well it is a nice cloak I ll admit. Though you look so much better without it Konan. He whispered into her ear looking at her skin tight tank top she wore underneath her cloak, revealing her belly button, which was also pierced.

Konan could only close her eyes as Naruto licked her earlobe and used his hands to play with her breasts. She didn t know why she was just letting the Uzumaki do as he pleased without any resistance. But it felt good, and she let out a gasp when Naruto pinched her hardened nipple through her clothes.

Wow, Naruto commented, as he took off her top to leave her breasts completely bare, You re already this horny, you re actually just a slut waiting to be trained aren t you? He said not giving her any time to react to his insult as he started licking her large breast. He sucked on the nipple whilst his other hand massaged her other breast, enjoying Konan s occasional gasp.

Konan was sure she was supposed to be angry at being called a slut, but instead she found herself getting aroused from it, her hands were now trailing to his chest and shoulders letting Naruto do whatever he wanted to her.

Naruto let go of her breast and moved to her mouth kissing her passionately. His hands were running down her back slowly to cup her firm ass, at which Konan let out a gasp. Naruto took the opportunity to shove his tongue into her mouth exploring it. Konan moaned into his mouth as she felt him sucking her tongue and placed her hands on the back of his head to pull him deeper into the kiss.

As they continued to kiss, Naruto started taking off her pants and her panties with it so she stood completely bare. He massaged her ass cheeks, loving how they almost seemed to sink into it. He then moved his hand to her pussy, which was already slightly wet from arousal. When he put a finger inside, Konan gasped once more into his mouth from the sudden pleasure. Liking her reaction, he place another finger inside and started fucking her with his fingers, increasing the sound of Konan s moans as she could no longer focus on kissing him.

Naruto took off his own pants and pushed Konan against a nearby wall. He was already hard and was losing patience for any more foreplay. He lifted her up byher ass and quickly impaled her on his erection eliciting a loud moan from her. He pushed her harder into the wall so her back was firmly resting against it before he started thrusting into her at a steady pace.

Ah. Ah... Konan moaned as she enjoyed the Uzumaki s thrusts. Harder. Fuck me harder! She cried out needing to be fucked hard. It had been so long since she had sex, so she was thoroughly enjoying this.

Naruto didn t need to be told twice so he started pounding his rod harder into her depths. He once again sealed her lips with his and played with her tongue as he continued to fuck her again and again. Konan wrapped her legs around him harder and arched her back into the wall she felt herself coming close to orgasm.

Naruto also felt himself coming close, so when Konan tightened up around his cock, the feeling became too much as he shot his seed into her womb. He continued to thrust hard and deep, every thrust bringing another shot of his semen into her, before he let her drop onto the floor.

Konan was reeling from the sex, surprised she would ever do something like that outside. She was satisfied but was surprised to look up at Naruto s still hard 9 inch cock, which was wet from both their juices clearly visible, it even looked bigger from this close. She was even more surprised when he pulled her up to her knees to bring her face right next to his dick. He prodded her lips with the tip of his cock and she opened her mouth without hesitation.

As soon as her mouth was open, Naruto thrust his cock inside her mouth, leaving it inside for a moment to enjoy the warmth. Pulling out slowly, he moaned as he felt her tongue lick it as he pulled out.

Hehe you're such a slut, licking it like that. He said as he saw her tongue hang out of her mouth just waiting for him to slide it back in. He wasted no time in pushing it back in. He grabbed her head with his hands as he started to slowly fuck her mouth. He started fucking her much faster and deeper into her throat, the small sound of gurgling audible.

Eventually he pulled out of her mouth and pulled her up back on her feet. Turn around and leaned on that wall for me. He commanded. Konan didn t argue of course as she turned around and bent over slightly and placed her hands on the wall sticking her ass out behind her, spreading her legs for him.

Naruto was planning to fuck her pussy from behind this time, until he noticed her anus from when he spread her ass. It looked so tempting that he decided to fuck that hole instead. He place the tip of the cock on the hole and started prodding slightly, enjoying Konan s sudden gasp when she realised his attentions, though she didn t resist at all.

Grabbing a breast from behind, he whispered into her ear, Do you want me to fuck your ass? He said, now putting the head inside though not taking it further. He enjoyed watching her squirm and wanted to hear her beg for it. He chuckled when he heard her mumble something quietly.

"What was that? Say it louder you bitch!" He said as he pulled back the head slightly.

"Fuck my ass. Please fuck me." She moaned out. He started fucking her tight ass, loving how tight it felt against him.

"Harder. Fuck me deeper!" She yelled out. She was definitely getting a lot more vocal now that she had turned into a slut for him; it was funny considering how quiet she is normally. He pulled out of her ass, letting her whimper from it, before he plunged it back into her ass all at once. The thrust made her scream loud and she came instantly.

YES! Yes! So good! She yelled with her tongue hanging slightly out of her mouth. He continued to fuck her ass like this, ramming her into the wall as he plunged into her ass again and again.

Ugh. Gonna cum. Naruto grunted. H felt himself tense a little, so he fucked her harder. After a few final thrusts, he sent out loads of sperm into her ass with a grunt. Finally spent, he released Konan and pulled his dick out, letting Konan fall to the ground in exhausted, a smile on her face showing she was fucked good. Smirking as he put his clothes back on, he decided to wait for her to recover before getting back on track. 


	10. Chapter 10

The advert had been in Konoha s newspaper for quite some time and Naruto finally had a bite. He d been using an intermediate to vet the applicants and his candidate had been informed to drop round the apartment at noon, now all he had to do was wait. His godfather s influence had begun to show as Naruto went through puberty and grew older, Jiraiya had taken great pleasure and every opportunity to pass on his ways. Naruto had absorbed these like a sponge but had a rather unfortunate problem, the fact he was a well known pervert had never hindered Jiraiya but Naruto was also the container of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox. The fuzzy lump trapped within his stomach was a rather big buzz kill to the majority of the population and so opportunities to test out his ero ways were somewhat limited.

Not to be denied by this rather crippling handicap Naruto had stumbled across an idea that he considered genius; he would start his own adult movies. Besides Ero-Senin s books, porn was rather rare within the elemental nations and the only other sources of it were limited to brothels. Fortunately television was widespread and he expected the demand when people caught wind to be big. The natural advantages ninja had in stamina would only help his idea be a roaring success. Along with an endless supply of willing females and wealth it would bring, the nice bonus was that it would continue his godfather s legacy. Naruto imagined Jiraiya was up there looking down with a tear in his eye.

The Blonde himself was sat on his couch wearing only a loose t-shirt and shorts while he waited for his victim ahem client s arrival. The doorbell announced their entrance and Naruto quickly made his way to the door only to start in surprise at just who he found standing there. Kurenai Yuhi, Jounin and Sensei of Team 8 stood outside his door clad in a simple Kimono that stopped short around her thighs. It left her legs exposed to his gaze, long and smooth they seemed to stretch on forever and he d always wanted to run his hands along them. They certainly helped accentuate her hourglass figure which he took great pleasure in devouring with his eyes. Her sizeable bust was amazing and her face was as beautiful as always, framed by long black hair. Naruto felt himself harden even as Kurenai s own eyes widened upon realizing who had set up the advert.

Naruto you!

Hello Sensei, you better come in before someone sees you in that.

Naruto had to fight to keep the grin from breaking out as she blushed furiously, suddenly self conscious of what she was wearing and where she was. It was almost meekly that she shuffled past him into the apartment.

I would never have thought you would put the advert up Naruto but in hindsight it s not so farfetched, this was a mistake.

Naruto thought rapidly as Kurenai turned to leave, despite only just entering, he couldn t allow her to escape! This was his chance; once others knew that the Ice Queen of Konoha had been in one of his movies he d have them queuing to sign up for them.

Wait, surely your here for a good reason, is it the money, do you need it that badly?

Kurenai simply eyed him and shook her head. Not this badly Naruto, please just forget about this.

Even as she reached the door Naruto was forced to act, a quick body flicker left him directly behind her, reaching out he took her into his arms. One of his hands slipped under her kimono to grasp her breast while the other slipped down to cup her sex.

Naruto really couldn t keep the grin from his face as he took her in hand, Oh Sensei how daring of you! What would people think if they knew you were naked under this robe?

Kurenai herself had clearly not expected him to be so forward, gasping as his hands touched her body, Naruto AH! Stop please!

No way sensei look at you, already wet even before I started touching you. Taking his hand away from her crotch, Naruto moved it in front of Kurenai s face causing her to blush even harder at the sight of his wet fingers.

You want this and like you said you need the money don t you? Just this once give in, I ll take you to heaven Sensei, I ll give you a night you ll never forgot! Even as he said it Naruto began to grind his manhood into her fantastic arse clearly intending to provide that added incentive.

It was too much for the girl, she d obviously got worked up before even arriving and the added simulation Naruto was more than willing to provide was enough to cause her to surrender, breathlessly she nodded her head in acceptance.

Good, don t worry you ll love every minute of it. Kurenai could only gasp as he opened her Kimono only to drop it, letting it to pool at her feet leaving her naked before him. Her breathing grew heavier as she was man handled nude into the bedroom; she could see Camera s set up around a large bed ready to capture every angle. She couldn t believe this was actually happening, was she really only moments away from being fucked in a porno.

Shuddering as they reached the bed she nearly cried out when Naruto actually drew away. There are a couple of seals I need to apply before we can begin. A contraceptive seal will ensure there are no unexpected surprises, its fairly essential seeing as I ll be pumping quite a bit of cum into you tonight. Kurenai couldn t suppress yet another blush, she had to shake her head slightly, was she really going to let this guy lead her around like some horny teenager. There s also a standard Ninja one that I will apply to every female starring in one of my videos.

That was different, What does it do?

While the wicked grin on his face nearly sent her quivering, it was his words that actually set her off. It will seal your chakra away and deny you an Orgasm unless I allow it.

God Kurenai thought, what was he going to do to her tonight! Why, why would you need something like that?

If you agree to take this seal I will not allow you escape until the morning no matter what, the Charkra seal will allow me to easily keep you subdued while the orgasm preventer is simply a tool I intend to use regularly in my movies to add excitement. Unfortunately due to the nature of these seals I could be held up afterwards to abuse unless I get your agreement. You d need to turn and face the camera and tell it you know what you re getting into.

Taking a deep breath Kurenai nodded before looking towards the nearest camera, there was little point thinking about it anymore she d already made her decision when she had allowed Naruto to strip and lead her into the bedroom. I Kurenai Yuhi, Jounin of Konoha fully understand and agree for these seals to be placed upon me, I understand that by doing so I will be here until the next morning and cannot press charges despite what I may say in-between now and that point.

She barely had the chance to reflect on her decision before Naruto was once again behind her. This time he left her body alone content to simply begin drawing a seal on her lower back just above her ass. He was remarkably quick about it considering the difficulty fuinjutsu was supposed to have. It only took a couple of minutes before he stood up again before surprising her by apologizing, Sorry it took so long I didn t really expect someone to answer the advert and I haven t had the chance to make some pre-prepared seals!

Kurenai felt the seal activate as her Chakra, a constant presence slipped away along with her freedom. The rest of her thoughts were cut off though as Naruto spun her around and kissed her roughly.

Taken off guard Kurenai felt her body melt against the now naked Naruto, just when had he managed to strip!? She gasped though when his rock hard cock slipped between her legs rubbing against her exposed sex. All this was so distracting Kurenai didn t even notice she was moving until Naruto pulled away, leaving her suddenly weak at the knees only for him to give her a slight push making her topple backwards onto the bed.

Dazed she felt him take both her legs gripping under her knees only to spread them and push them back leaving her pussy totally exposed to him. Naruto what are you AHHH!

Naruto left her no time to complain burying his head in her snatch causing her head to rock backwards even as her hands gripped his blonde hair desperately egging him on. YES YES NARUTO! Right there GOD! Naruto grinned as the beauty squirmed under his ministrations, he began to rub her legs using a chakra technique Jiraya had told him about and was instantly rewarded as Kurenai bent back like a bow only to start gasping in shock when she realized she hadn t in fact cum.

Panting, eyes wide Kurenai looked at him in shock and dawning realization of just what Naruto intended to put her though. Grabbing her leg he threw it over forcing the addled Kunoichi onto her hands and knees her soaked cunt exposed to him. Looking over a shoulder Kurenai found herself begging already, Take it easy with me Naruto I m a bit out of practice.

Fuck that sensei, I ve got a sexy bitch wet and ready before me there s no way I m holding back now.

Positioning himself at her entrance Naruto grasped her waist and slid his erection into her moist pussy, Kurenai s eyes widened and a pleased look appeared on her face as Naruto began to roughly thrust in and out of her. Molding himself to her back Naruto s hands grasped her swaying breasts squeezing them and tweaking her nipples even as he drove the woman to new heights. Licking and nibbling at her neck and shoulder he enjoyed every pleasured moan and grunt coming from the female he was fucking.

Kurenai panted as Naruto continued to grope her breasts while pushing further and further into her cunt, she was surprised when a hand gripped her chin and forced her head to the side into a kiss with her partner. Tongues grappling Kurenai found hers quickly forced into submission even as Naruto gave a particular hard thrust and moved his hand back down to playing with her assets again. Fucking wildly Naruto grunted as he started cumming into Kurenais pussy even as her walls spasmed and clenched around his member. He d already decided to allow her this one release to take both their edges off before he got really down to business. Kurenai collapsed face first into the bed twitching and spasming and even a slap to the arse failed to get a response. Naruto sat down in a lotus position next to her watching her as she slowly regained control, Wow sensei you really are out of practice, well don t worry tonight you re going to get all the practice you ll need!

With that Naruto promptly slid her into his lap her back against his chest, her breasts once again in his hands and his mouth attacking her neck and finally putting his cock right back into her cunt. It was quickly coming to her attention that she had to gain control or at least fight back to some degree, already her body was responding again to his ministrations and the still hard cock embedded in her snatch wasn t helping matters. Stretching her legs out in front, Kurenai put her hands on his knees to give her the right leverage and began to grind away on Naruto s cock drawing a moan of pleasure from the blonde and herself.

Naruto was perfectly content with his position, comfortable with a stunning babe in his hands and lap, her body fully accessible to him and to top it all off she was grinding away in his lap at ever increasing speed. He was glad she hadn t just let him do what he wanted and had become an active participant in there encounter, she would lose of course but still it was nice she had made the effort. It took them several minutes for them to peak once again Naruto content to let Kurenai do all the work this time while he played with her tits, Naruto had no intention of letting her cum though firing his own load into her while she squirmed futilely still attempting to get off. When that failed she slipped of his cock, turning around only to sit back down in his lap this time facing him. Wrapping her sexy legs around his body and pressing her breasts up against his chest she proceeded to make out with him even as she sat back down on his dick starting to bounce and grind on it once again. Disengaging his tongue Naruto once again attacked her neck licking and sucking it drawing another deep moan from the woman he was screwing, he loved the feel of her breasts against him her hard nipples rubbing up and down as she bounced to his rhythm. Her moans continued to fill the room as she went faster and faster seeking the orgasm she d been denied.

Damn you Naruto, I need it, it s been so long since I last had a decent shag. Please let me cum.

Naruto ignored her even as she continued to bounce faster, instead he toppled forward onto Kurenai leaving them in the classic missionary position with her legs wrapped around him and pinning her hands to the bed he continued to saw in and out of her cunt loving the squeals she made as he did so.

AAH AH! It s too much! FUCK!

Grinning and thrusting wildly into the helpless Kunoichi he marveled at the way her pussy continued to constrict around his cock during her continued desperate attempts to orgasm. After a particular brutal thrust that punched right through to her womb he promptly gave the delirious female yet another helping of his baby batter. The warmth filling the women up promptly would have set her off again had she been capable but in the end she could only give a moan of fear as her torment continued. The wicked gleam in her new lover s eyes though didn t spell much for chances though.

3 Hours Later

Once again on her hands and knees Kurenai threw her hips back meeting every thrust Naruto gave her, sweat covered her body giving it a sheen even as her damp hair hung limply in front of her face. She was utterly exhausted but the way she looked only seemed to turn Naruto on even more. The man was a never ending supply of hot semen and hard cock she was honestly not sure she could go on much longer. She had tried pleading, screaming everything she could think of to cum but he d been merciless throughout the night, but even her partner was beginning to realize that she was at her limit. Taking hold of her arms he pulled them back by the wrists, watching as her back began to arch slightly and her breasts were showed off to the world. He pulled his hips back and thrust forward increasing the pace he was slapping against the moaning women.

Finally deciding it was enough he began to whisper within the helpless Kunoichi s ear. Do you want to come then Kurenai? I m fairly sure putting you through anything else would be bad for your health.

Her response was immediate and desperate, YES, YES! PLEASE GOD YES JUST LET ME COME!

Laughing Naruto pulled her all the way back against him, letting her arms reach over her shoulder to take hold of his head and settled his hands on her hips fucking upwards now more than forwards.

Well here you go then he said grunting as he reached yet another climax.

Hour s worth of climaxes all exploded at once for Kurenai, utterly overwhelming her. Naruto was rather glad her chakra was sealed and he was reinforcing his own cock or she might have seriously hurt him. She seemed to lose all restraint during for orgasm, screaming her head off and squirting all over his cock and the bed.

For Kurenai it seemed to go on forever, Naruto s big cock filling her up fully gave her trembling cunt something nice and strong to grasp. She couldn t think for more than a minute it was all just white, pure ecstasy consumed her, as her whole body shuddered in her lover s grip. Finally after what seemed like hours she began to regain her wits, her body still enduring aftershocks. Naruto meanwhile gently pulled out allowing a thick stream of cum to join her own juices on the bed before he lay back on the bed draping her over him like a blanket.

Leaning back against the head board hands linked behind his head Naurto closed his eyes and breathed deeply as he relaxed tension he didn t even know he had seemed to flow away as he enjoyed the aftermath of his exploits. The dazed female on his chest was meanwhile soothed by his steady heart beat and slowly lulled to sleep as her exhausted body all but gave up against him. Naruto ran his hand down her flawless body even as she began to breathe deeply signifying her sleep marveling at the beauty of his partner this night. The pressure from his near constant horniess a side effect from the Kyuubi along with a near endless supply of cum had finally eased. Noticing her sleep he decided it was a pretty good idea and closed his eyes allowing sleep to take him away even as he grinned after his first successful conquest.

Kurenai s eyes snapped open as the sun hit them but her intention to immediately bolt upright was defeated by a strong pair of arms wrapped around her frame. Belatedly realizing she was both nude and in a foreign bed it took several moments for her brain to reboot and remember where she was. Relaxing slightly she let the pleasant feeling of satisfaction sink in slightly and found that she d really needed last night. The memory actually caused her to shiver and let out a slight moan, best sex of her life really didn t do it justice, and how the hell was she going to find someone to match that! Her whole body still ached with that pleasant feeling of fulfillment and she decided her hard pillow looked more than a bit inviting.

The kiss to the top of her head stopped her thoughts though and her red eyes looked upwards and into the two blue depth s watching her. You know, I m not sure I ll be able to function without you now. How am I supposed to be able to find someone who can top last night? I really don t want it to end.

Grinning down at her Naruto chuckled, It doesn t have to you know. Owning the company allows me access to a few more obscure laws. You could sign up to a retainer for a month.

Kissing his chest Kurenai murmured out a reply. What does that involve?

You d effectively sign yourself away as property to the company, seeing as I m the sole owner, it means signing yourself over to me. You d be somewhat like a servant of the company and a frequent star in the movies; it has of course has the added bonus of allowing me to enjoy your delicious body as much as I want. We could even try out some of the more kinky things for the camera; I guarantee you ll have the time of your life!

Kurenai s mind though focused on the one major problem, But I d be a slave!

Naruto didn t seem to share her concern though, Yes a very sexy one too, It s only a month and it s the only way you can star in more. Besides I bet after the month is out I ll have you begging to stay longer. Oh don t forget the pay is pretty damned good too.

Kurenai gasped as he once again kissed her hard grinding his hips into hers.

Yes YES, okay I ll do it. I have some leave coming up and I can take a month off.

You sure about this? Like before there s no going back until the month is up.

Shut up, I said I would didn t I, just do it.

Snorting Naruto stumbled out of bed walking over to a desk before pulling out a form, a pen and a prepared seal.

Just sign this and I have to apply this to you, it s the real deal mind, a proper slavery seal and it won t be coming off until the months out.

Kurenai just glared at him before rolling over and giving the sheet a quick once over before signing it. Her pen had barely left the paper before Naruto had pushed the seal over the same place as last night s previous one, effectively sealing her fate for the month. 


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto and his mother were coming back from buying that week's groceries. Naruto s mom, Kushina, was wearing a tight, light blue blouse with the top three buttons undone, giving everyone a few of her considerable cleavage along with a light blue mini skirt that showed off her magnificent ass.

Naruto suddenly heard a guy from across the street say to his buddies, "Hey, look at the ass on that chick."

Naruto turned to glare at the man, but he was quite shocked when Kushina gave the man a sexy wink and began to walk with a more seductive sway. She subtly lowered her skirt, showing off her dark blue thong. Naruto suddenly felt a strong sense of possessiveness over the woman, she was his! His mother. She was his to fuck... 'Wait, what. No... I can't...' He glanced at her swaying ass and bit his cheek, hoping the pain would calm his instant hard-on down. It didn't. We can break her... make her ours forever.' His barely held self-control shattered as a small part of his mind said this.

You know, that guy probably jizzed his pants from that little show." Naruto commented. They walked in the front door, Naruto locking the door behind him and setting the scrolls with the groceries sealed inside them down.

She looked over her shoulder at him with a smile, "Probably, we didn't stop to ask." Giving Naruto a wink she walking away, still swaying her hips, giving Naruto the same show she just gave the village.

Only now that they were alone, he could do something about it.

Naruto was behind her in an instant. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and started grinding his semi hard-on into her ass. "W-what are you doing!?" She almost yelled. Naruto slipped his hand up her stomach and squeezed her right tit through her clothes, causing her to moan.

"I can t take it anymore! I ve wanted to fuck you since I was nine years old mom, and if you're hell bent of dressing like a slut gagging for cock than I m more than happy to give you all the cock you can handle!" Naruto said loudly while trying to undo the buttons on her blouse, which was difficult, given her struggling.

"B-but I m your mother! You can't do this. She replied weakly as Naruto had given up trying to unbutton her shirt and just ripped the top right off her, showing off Kushina s dark blue bra.

"And I don't give a fuck! I m going to fuck you until you break! When I m done with you, you won't even be able to think about walking for the next month. You'll be confined to your bed, right where I want you." Naruto hissed lustfully. He pulled his crotch back, only to give her ass a hard slap with the flat of his palm. While she was still recovering from her stinging behind he twisted her around to face him and covered her mouth with his while forcing his tongue inside her mouth. Next he guided her hand down to his crotch, curling her slender fingers around his rock hard girth through his jeans.

After a bit of grinding into her hand Naruto spun her around again, crouching as he went he grabbed her skirt. His face was right behind her ass, giving him a front row seat when he pulled the skirt down so fast her nice fat ass jiggled around.

Pushing her down onto the floor Naruto stood back to admire her figure, her tits filling out her bra almost to the spilling point, while her blue thong stretched around her ass like a second skin, the string completely disappearing into her ass. Ice blue stockings accented her creamy thighs. He threw his top off and hastily pulled his jeans and boxers down, revealing his rock hard twelve inch cock.

She paled in both shock and fear as she saw his dick. She started to crawl away as fast as she could on her hands and knees but Naruto latched onto her ass cheeks roughly and dragged her back, positioning her on her knees in front of him. "N-Naruto, how-how big is that?" She stuttered.

Naruto looked at her in amusement. "It doesn't matter Mom. All you need to know is this is the thing you re going to worship for the rest of your life." He chuckled darkly.

She got even paler as his earlier words repeated in her head; all the cock she could handle indeed. That thing would kill her! Naruto didn't care however. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her around close enough that her breasts rubbed against his thighs. Before she could move at all Naruto had his fingers tangled in her hair, a tight grip on her head. He leaned his pelvis forward, rubbing the bulbous head of his engorged dick on her lips. Almost a full minute of this only caused her lips to get covered in his slimy pre-cum. He growled and pinched her nose closed with one of his hands. Less than thirty seconds later she was shaking from her need for air, Open up! Naruto pulled her head down and his hips forward just as she gasped for air, forcing his dick into her mouth and almost down her throat. Mindless of her verbal protest (as the vibration was rapidly wiping all thought from his head aside from the words Good, Faster, and Wet from his vocabulary) he pulled back and roughly rammed right back into her sweet mouth, using her face as a fuck toy. Since he hadn't masturbated in a few days he blew his sizable load quickly. Within a minute he was choking her with his cum as it poured down her throat. Pulling back for the final spurt her hit the bridge of her nose, the speed it hit made it splatter across her face like a warm, sticky spider's web.

Naruto leaned down and tore her bra off. Letting her firm breasts swing freely. Kushina was still dizzily gasping for breath so her lips were limp, saliva and cum drooling onto her breasts. She swayed back and forth and looked up at Naruto woozily. "I m not finished yet; I m going to fuck those giant tits of yours."

She gave a sloppy grin, still very light headed and disoriented, "Well come on then stud, they're all yours." She got closer to Naruto and held her tits together. He grabbed her shoulders and slid his dick in-between her tits, the head touching her chin. As soon as it tapped her chin Naruto pulled back and started humping her chest at a rapid pace, almost overwhelmed by the soft flesh wrapped around his cock.

"Oh fuck, mom your tits are so fucking amazing, suck my dick." He moaned. She leaned her head down and scooped that last few inches into her mouth. Her skilled tongue worked the head of his cock. Naruto felt himself getting close several minutes later. Pulling back he pushed her down on the ground softly. His knees on either sides of her chest as he mashed her tits around his cock, pumping his hips as fast as he could to finish himself off. He grunted loudly seconds later and started spraying her face. His cum carving wide arcs through the air, coating the red headed woman's hair and face in a white glaze.

I ve never seen so much cum in my life Naruto..." She said breathlessly, subconsciously licking her face clean. Just seeing her do that brought Naruto s cock back to full mast in a second flat. He was about ready to bend her over and fuck her when a Jutsu he learned many years ago came to mind to help with his training, thanks to his amazing stamina and chakra reserves. "Mom, have you ever been gang-banged." He asked innocently. She looked at Naruto with wide eyes, not sure where this was going. N-no I haven't Naruto... why?" She squeaked the last word, much to her frustration.

Naruto just continued smirking at her. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear. Kushina s eyes shot wide open a look of horror on her face. The cum covered woman jerked upright and started scrambling away as fast as she could. Naruto dashed forward grabbed her by the ankles and dragged the screaming Kushina into his room, the woman desperately clawing the floor the whole way there. He threw her onto the bed and locked the door with a chakra seal.

S-sweetie this is getting too far, stop it now. Please... She begged.

Heh, I'm just getting started. What are you, crazy? Naruto said with a cruel smirk. Years of frustration from the woman's provocative dress and attitude were bubbling to the surface and he fully intended to slack those lusts upon the redheaded Kunoichi. He formed a cross symbol with his finger and four Kage Bunshin appeared. All just as naked and well hung as he was.

I put enough chakra in these clones to last a month. Each. Naruto smirked harder as she whimpered. Before she could even begin to fend them off he already had her pinned down on the bed, his arms holding her hands over her head.

He then positioned his twelve inch dick at her entrance and shoved it in her all the way in one thrust, Kushina's back arched inhumanly as her body tried to get away from the massive intruder.

"Oh God!" Was all she got out before the four clones surrounded her on the bed. Naruto rolled around and began to bounce Kushina up and down on his cock. She was about to scream out as an orgasm overwhelmed her but one of clones shoved his cock in her mouth, making her scream on his dick.

The original Naruto came inside her, painting her womb a sticky white. Kushina's pleasured cries, muffled by a solid ten inches of cock caused the clone fucking her face to grunt and force his cock as far down her throat as he could and drop his load directly into her stomach.

Kushina shoved the clone away and began to cough, struggling to keep all the cum in her stomach. All of a sudden one of the other clones grabbed her head and started throat fucking her as roughly as he could. It barely lasted a minute before it came as well. Kushina gagged harder on the cum pouring down her throat as she was still trying to keep the other clone's seed down. Just as the clone pulled out the last shot of cum from his orgasm shot out and hit the center of her forehead. She was taken completely by surprise as she felt herself cum again as the Naruto below her forced another orgasm out of her. She felt Naruto's cum flood her womb again, making her jump slightly as his cum warmed her belly. She screamed in reluctant pleasure as it filled her up even further.

As she screamed one Naruto, who had been jacking off the entire time, finally came, aiming his dick right at Kushina s body. It shot wad after wad of hot jizz at her, covering her tits, stomach, hair, face and lips. Just as her tongue snaked out to lick the cum on her bottom lip the last clone saw his chance, he stopped jerking himself off and grabbed her head, shoving it s dick into her mouth just as it came. Since her tongue was extended he slid down her throat without anything blocking his large cock before the flood started. The last clone's load was easily the biggest... or she was just filled with so much cum it started coming back up, as the semen started oozing back up her throat and out of her clenched lips and nose as the clone busted a nut from seemingly inside her stomach.

Naruto pulled out of Kushina's pussy and backed off, followed by his clones. Cum flooding out of her abused pussy and mouth, Kushina finished hacking up gooey white liquid just in time to see all five Naruto's start beating themselves off above her.

Time for a Bukkake Mom! Was all that Naruto said before they all came, pouring load after load onto her, showering her in their seed, making her glisten from the complete layer of semen covering her. The four clones dispelled with a quick thought from the original.

With the clones gone Naruto decided he was going to enjoy her himself all night long.

Seconds later he had her on her hands and knees, fucking her doggy style, while watching transfixed as her plump ass shook every which way every time he slammed his cock into her pussy "Fuck yes!" He shouted as he came in her pussy again. Slapping her ass good and hard for good measure, making her scream out and fall onto the mattress. Naruto stopped her fall by grabbing her by the tits and pulling her back up, flush against his chest while still hammering into of her at an inhuman speed.

"Okay Mom, I m going to fuck you every day. You hear me? Fucking say it bitch, fucking scream that you re my fuck toy for the rest of time mom!"

With her tongue hanging all the way out and her eyes half lidded she vaguely felt another orgasm coming. She managed to shout out Oh fuck, fuck, fuck you re fucking me so hard! I m your bitch! Yours to fuck whenever you want baby! Oh yes, yes, yes!" She screamed as they came in unison, Naruto flooding her again with even more of his cum. Naruto then flipped her around and fucked her in the missionary position.

He fucked her raw for another hour. Her pussy was a gaping mess, but he kept pounding her into the mattress. Naruto gripped her shoulder and flipped her over, he was barely outside of her pussy for a second before he expertly speared her ruined pussy again and continued fucking her when she was face down, her tits pushed into the bed, while her holes were clenched tight between her legs. Naruto started spanking her ass harder and faster.

"Yes you fucking slut, you like getting fucked stupid huh? Fuck yeah; your nice tight slutty pussy is mine!" Naruto leaned forward so he was slamming almost straight down into her pussy and his thrusts went even faster, making her scream her lungs out into the mattress for the next five minutes as he fucked her as hard as he possibly could for just a few seconds and grunted, flooding her insides with another load. Kushina gave a gasping wheeze and passed out.

Naruto growled and put two fingers on the back of her neck- "Kushina! Naruto! Are you home?" 'Fuck. It's Temari I forgot she's staying here while she was in the village... Wait this could be even better than just Mom!' Naruto thought, dark lust making itself even more pronounced.

Naruto forced his chakra into Kushina's chakra network, waking her up with a start. She cried out as her pussy flared with pain, completely raw. "Go shower. Temari's here and once you get done. I m going to continue fucking the hell out of both of you with my Kage Bunshin."

Kushina whimpered, but unsteadily made her was to the bathroom to clean herself. 


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto had woken up in a cheerful mood after gang-banging Konan for seven straight hours with the Henge'd clones, after finishing up his shower and getting a pair of black sweat pants with a gray tank top he heard a knocking at his door. A grin on his face he walked though his living room to the door and opened it. His smile fell as he saw who it was,

What do you want? He answered in an annoyed tone of voice.

I stopped by to say I m sorry for what I did, I realize I was wrong in my beliefs... and I want to be friends again. The man said. Naruto narrowed his eyes and replied. It would take a lot more than a simple I m sorry to bury the past.

I know, which is why I came by. I'm preparing a gift for you, mind letting me in so I can explain it? Naruto stood there for a long moment before looking the speaker in the eye. Close the door behind you...Sasuke.

XxX

Kushina woke up with a yawn, getting out of bed she stretched herself out and admired herself in the mirror. Heading to the shower she noticed a note on her bathroom mirror, from the handwriting she could tell it was from Naruto.

Mom, I need you to head to the Uzumaki Hot Springs. It read.

Putting the note on the mirror again Kushina took a quick ten minute shower. It took another five to dry her long exotic crimson hair. Slipping on an orange thong and bra which she covered up with a pair of black form-fitting sweat pants and tank top she headed out.

XxX

Mikoto Uchiha was having a bad day. First, she'd woken up two hours early because her alarm clock went off early and just kept ringing until she smashed it to pieces against the wall and secondly, she must have slept on her arm wrong because her back and shoulder ached something fierce.

She was getting out of the shower, her back thankfully healed up thanks to the hot water, when she saw a note on her bathroom mirror saying simply. Dear Mother, head to the Uzumaki Hot springs.

Shrugging, she slipped into a pair of black silk panties and a matching bra as well as a blue and gray pair of pants and a shirt that clung well to her body before making her way to the Uzumaki complex. When she was just about there she spotted Kushina walking towards her. Hey Mikoto! Her old friend greeted.

Kushina! Mikoto replied, the two women gave each other a friendly hug and headed to the hot springs.

Your son sent you a note as well? Kushina asked with a strange look on her face.

Yes, I wonder what they want us for? Mikoto said as they arrived at the clan hot springs. The two MILF's turned to see Sasuke and Naruto standing at the door wearing nothing but a pair of towels around their lower halves.

Come inside ladies, your gifts are waiting inside. Naruto said, the two men opening the doors to let the woman in. Closing them behind the girls as they followed.

Wow Kushina, these hot springs are so much better than the ones for the public. The trick with the chakra-infused water that allows you to breathe underwater must have taken forever to figure out. Mikoto commented as she sunk her nude body deeper into the water, pleasure coursing through her overworked body. Not as long as you'd think... Kushina absently answered a low groan of her own being coaxed from her as she did the same.

Unknown to the woman, their sons were in the locker room, You know Sasuke. I might just forgive you. Naruto said, shaking the dark haired Uchiha's hand. Sasuke walked out of the springs with a smile on his face, knowing his mother would repair his lost friendship for him.

Meanwhile, back with Naruto, the blond put his hands together and molded a large amount of chakra, summoning over a hundred clones.

XxX

Naruto walked out into the hot springs surprising both women. Naruto! You can t be in here, this is the women s bath! Mikoto said, the two women lowered themselves more to hide their naked curvy bodies.

It's actually a co-ed bath, and I thought it was unfair for you ladies to hog the springs. Naruto said with a smirk as he took off his towel, showing the women his erect cock. I put a sound suppressor and an escape prevention barrier keyed to females only. Naruto said, Kushina and Mikoto's widened as he 'accidentally' let that detail slip out a little to loudly. They both swam further away as Kushina's son came closer and closer. His enlarged, rock hard dick giving away what he intended to do.

Naruto, why are you doing this? I thought you had enough earlier! Kushina said near hysterics.

Oh, I m not going to fuck you mom, they are. He jerked his thumb at the changing room, as all his clones came out.

Yep. The clones said helpfully.

Kushina, wh-whats going on? Mikoto stuttered, her friend's eyes locked fearfully at the large group of almost naked men sporting large tented loin cloths coming toward them.

You should be able to put it together Mikoto. Your son wanted me to be his friend again, and the best way I think we can do that is by having the Uchiha clan pay me back. Sadly almost nothing of real monetary value survived the fire all those years ago, well... aside from you anyway... Naruto trailed off all the clones of Naruto made a thin circle around the springs.

No! Mikoto exclaimed. This can t be happening!

Mikoto and Kushina glanced left and right, and found to their horror, that they were completely surrounded by the many clones of Naruto. They were all wearing loincloths that barely hid their erections. The clones all sported unhidden lustful smirks H-how? Kushina began to stammer.

This is nothing, I can make over a thousand in one go, if I wanted to. Naruto said with a laugh. You should get used to the water, you two are going to be here awhile. Naruto said as the clones dove in and dragged the struggling wet naked women out of the warm spring.

Letting them go Naruto walked up to Mikoto and Kushina, as the various clones began pulling the other woman close by grabbing them by their ass cheeks, letting go the clone men laughed. Confused, the women looked to each other. In this hot spring there are over one hundred clones of me. Naruto said. However, every half hour I will create ten more clones each. You cannot leave now as we have put a seal on your asses that locked you inside the barrier. As well as prevents you two from using your jutsu or blood lines. The only way to make the clones disappear is to satisfy them sexually. He smirked even harder.

The last word struck Mikoto and Kushina hard. Mikoto more so. You can t do this! Kushina is your mother. Stop this now! She exclaimed as she was forced to beg on her hands and knees. Naruto continued on with his orders, his erection growing even stiffer at the sight of her dangling breasts swaying back and forth. So each time you successfully manage to make one of the clones cum enough they will disappear, but keep in mind that every half hour there will be ten more clones, so hurry hurry hurry! On the bright side, every hour one of the clones will give you a soldier pill, so you can keep your energy up. He chirped.

Clones, sluts, let s have some fun. Naruto announced happily. I will be enjoying your services even more by connecting my chakra to the clones. So make sure you keep me entertained. If you do not find the real me in twenty four hours, expect further punishment.

Kushina and Mikoto looked at each other with expression of fright and nervous anxiety; they had twenty four hours to try to get out of this hot springs through the most degrading way they could think of. They were trapped in the most sacred chamber of the Uzumaki compound and now they were forced to humiliate themselves.

Mikoto stood up slowly and looked around at all the figures of Naruto standing about; the blonds looking at her with glee in their eyes. As if they were obsessed with her. She felt even more fearful now.

Kushina s nude figure fell to her knees as the clones closed in on her. I can't do something like this. She thought frantically.

The two women turned around to see the figures of over one hundred blondes gazing hungrily at them, making a circle around them. Mikoto and Kushina were about to be put through the gauntlet and they knew it. Yet there was no way out. Kushina turned back and looked up at the clones, closing her eyes in broken acceptance.

Mikoto backed away, only to have the many figures of Naruto slowly advanced toward her. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she tried to find a way to avoid them.

Come on now slut, One of the Naruto's on Kushina s left growled. You should get started if you want to leave soon. The clones were slowly approaching her, all dressed only in loincloths which did nothing to hide their throbbing cocks.

Mikoto was reaching the breaking point, seeing no way out she began to tremble and twist around rapidly, trying to keep every clone in her vision at once. Stay away! she shouted. Don t touch me! Yet the clones kept coming, all with a smug smirk on their faces. They seemed to only grow more aroused with her pleas. Just as one of them was about to reach for her. Mikoto panicked and dove back into the hot spring as the clones began groping and molesting Kushina, pulling her down slowly to the ground.

Naruto, please make them stop! Kushina cried, reaching out to the one she thought was the real Naruto as the clones began to touch and lick and kiss her breasts and pussy making her gasp and moan in pleasure. One of them grabbed her hand and put it on his cock as another started to eat out her cunt. Eventually she was pulled into a writhing pile of flesh as the other clones dove into the water.

XxX

Mikoto was swimming farther and farther away, trying to escape, but stopped as something swam past her. Stopping, she floated in place, trying to see what was swimming around her... Only for a pair of arms to grab her from behind, an erect dick sliding in between her ass cheeks. Air bubbles escaped her mouth as four more Naruto clones appeared, swimming towards her. Two of the clones swam past while the other two stopped in front of her with horny grins.

Her screams were muffled, bubbles pouring from her open mouth, but only for a few seconds before the clone above her gripped her head and forced his length down her throat. Thankfully, or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, the chakra in the water allowed her to breathe through skin contact, so he never had to stop abusing her throat until he felt like it, and it was safe to assume by the blissful expression on the clones face that it wasn't going to stop any time soon.

XxX

Kushina was moaning in wanton pleasure as the clones of her son were sucking her breasts and licking her skin all over while taking turns eating her pussy out.

The lead clone took hold of his large cock and held it so the tip was just a mere inch from Kushina s lips. She still attempted to show some form of resistance, and tried to stand. I still have hope. I can try to fight them even without any jutsu. She thought in her head. But she was not quick enough. The clones had stepped up from behind her and grabbed her arms, forcing her back down with a sharp tug downwards. They held her arms behind her back while the other two each took hold of one of her legs and spread them and pinned them down. She was now forced to kneel in front of the clone pointing his cock at her face.

Once again the clone stepped forward, but this time he swung his large cock against Kushina s cheek. The cock smearing pre-cum all over her cheeks and lips as the clone rubbed it on her face. As I said before, show us what you can do. He said.

Kushina knew it was hopeless to resist. She gave in and opened her mouth to say a last few words of resistance, but was cut off by the clone thrusting his large shaft into her mouth. She gagged and choked from the sudden rush of the large dick invading her mouth. The clone forcefully began thrusting it in and out of her mouth, and Kushina shamefully began wrapping her tongue around his penis as it moved back and forth. It was as if it was instinctual, much to her further horror and shame.

Oh yes, that s the way to do it, The clone said happily, it's face a mask of pleasure. Kushina s eyes began filling with tears at the realization of what she was doing. But she still continued to suck on the massive cock, slurping noises filling her ears.

One of the clones in the crowd pulled a chair from a table in the locker room and brought it up behind the clone she was sucking off. She was forced to make her head follow his cock as he sat down on the chair, and this caused the front portion of her body to fall forward so that she was now on all fours.

She then felt her arms being pulled in opposite directions, she lost balance, but quickly enough regained it as she felt two hands grab her from underneath and begin to fondle her breasts. Kushina began to let out moans as she continued to bob her head up and down the large shaft.

You won t get through us all quick enough if you just please us one at a time. She heard another clone say. The clone who s cock she was sucking grabbed her hair and began forcing her onto his shaft deeper and deeper, causing her to gag and let out small grunts. Regardless of her protests he kept pushing her head down on his dick.

Meanwhile she felt her outstretched hands both touch something hard and hot. She wrapped her fingers around each of them and, slowly, was forced to rub them both up and down. The groans and grunts of the clones pleasure began to fill the air.

The clone she was sucking on let out a loud moan and without warning Kushina felt her mouth being filled by warm cum being expelled from the clone s dick. She felt it land on the back of her throat and began to choke and cough. As expected, the clone vanished into a puff of smoke. Kushina s head fell forward, having nothing to suck on any longer. Cum slowly oozed from her mouth as she coughed, more semen dripping onto the stone floor as it rolled down her chin. So this one was a fake. She realized. She saw two Naruto clones come out of the water. I hope Miko-chan is okay...

As if sensing her train of thought the clone laughed and turned to her. That Uchiha bitch is giving head underwater to three of my clones right now. Kushina felt her spirits fall.

She was starting to sweat already, and took this chance to look to her left and right. Sure enough she was rubbing the enormous cocks of two other clones. She had completely forgotten about the two clones beneath her playing with her breasts, as she was now too distracted. These two clones had now proceeded to lay on their backs beneath her chest, licking at the tips of her nipples. The tingling sensation the licking brought to her breast caused to her to moan out loud. She instinctively tried to move one of her hands to caress her breast, but the clone she was jerking off took hold of her wrist and forced her to continue. The little whore is drowning in pleasure. He said aloud, the other clones laughed.

Another Naruto seated himself in front of Kushina and roughly pulled her hair so that she was facing him. He held his cock in front of her lips. Kushina obediently took it into her mouth without resistance. Desperately wanting this to end. She began to suck on him in the same manner as the last clone, only this time a bit faster and deeper.

As Kushina continued to suck and rub off on three of the clones, while two more clones were beneath her, pinching and rubbing her nipples vigorously, she suddenly felt a sensation behind her. Another clone had positioned himself behind her, and grabbed hold of her thighs. Oh god! She panicked. Don t tell me they re planning- her thoughts went unfinished. Kushina let out a muffled scream and choked on the cock she was sucking while the clone behind her began to fuck her pussy roughly, doggy style. She shuddered as she came from the clone entering her so roughly as well as the massive pleasure she was enduring from his continued pounding.

Kushina was being pushed back and forth, her hands rubbing the cocks at her side faster as well, her body being pushed forward onto the cock into her mouth and throat, and to be pulled back onto the cock in her pussy, spearing her with his length. She let out muffled groans with each thrust from behind and quickly attempted to accommodate the large cock in front of her. Meanwhile she felt the two dicks she was rubbing pull away from her, and the cock she was sucking pulled out of her mouth. All three of the clones had looks of pleasure on their faces.

Kushina placed her hands on the ground to keep her balance and looked up, gazing at the three clones that she had been pleasuring. All three had their hands around their cocks, and each one pointing it directly at her face. She closed her eyes because she knew what was coming. All three released their semen onto her face at the same time, and she felt the warm cum splash on her face. The sticky fluid covering her forehead, cheeks, hair, and lips, before the waves of cum finally stopped, slowly oozing down her face. These clones disappeared shortly afterwards. Subconsciously, she began to lick her lips to clean herself. She opened her eyes at the same time, only to find another clone in front of her, eagerly waiting.

Her thoughts were cut off as she felt a warm sensation down near her pussy. The clone fucking her from behind let out a loud groan and Kushina let out a scream. She had not realized how vigorously she was being penetrated from behind, but she had already reached an orgasm again. She let out a high pitched scream as she felt her juices begin to squirt out, the first few wads of cum painting her pussy as the clone pulled out of her and began to release the rest of his load onto her back. She could feel the warm, sticky fluids landing on her back with the most of it dripping down her ass, rolling down the curve of her backside, before finally reaching her thighs.

Kushina attempted to catch her breath as the clone of Naruto behind her disappeared. But soon enough another one took his place. The clone in front of her jerked her head upward and forced his cock into her mouth.

Meanwhile the clones that had been fondling her breasts disappeared, but only to be replaced by two more. Once again her wrists were grabbed from beneath her and she was forced to jerk off another two more clones. As Kushina continued to do this, she noticed ten more clones enter through the door out of the corner of her eye.

It s only been half an hour!? She thought to herself, her confidence taking a major blow. She was beginning to feel fatigued. Yet her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden feeling in her ass.

It was painful; she realized that the large cock of a clone was slowly being pushed in her asshole. Kushina began to groan, but the cock managed to slowly slide the entire way in regardless of her muscles trying to force it back out on habit. Tight little bitch! The clone grunted.

Too much was going on at once for her and Kushina barely noticed the burning sensation in her ass she was forced to cum again, officially losing count of how many times she was forced to cum or how many times the clones had cum in or on her. She continued to suck on the cock in front of her.

For another half hour she went through this, unable to tell how many of these clones she had gone through. Her entire body was drenched in sweat and cum while her legs were covered in both her own juices from multiple orgasms and the clones cum drooling from her overworked pussy. Her lips were puffy. Her pussy, thighs, and ass cheeks were an angry red from the constant hammering. The only area left that wasn't covered in cum was her chest and face.

Kushina noticed that none of the figures approached her now. She crumpled to the floor and lay in a puddle of sweat and cum. She was panting hard and tired. Is... is it over? she wondered tiredly. She looked up weakly at the door, hearing it open. To her horror, in came ten more Naruto's.

A Naruto clone stepped in front of her dropped a single soldier pill in front of her, it was broken into several pieces. Eat them. He ordered. She barely had any strength, but she managed to pick up the five fragments by slurping them out of the massive puddle of cum in she was laying in. her exhausted throat barely able to swallow something solid.

Just then the Naruto clones pulled a moaning Mikoto out of the water, laughing with each other as they did. One of them put a soldier pill in her mouth and stood her up in the shallow water. Before shoving its cock into her pussy once more.

While the Naruto clone drilled into her pussy from behind and slapped her ass each time he plowed into her jiggling MILF snatch the other Naruto clones came up to her. While Kushina was going through the Naruto clones quickly, the other ones had been just gathering up for Mikoto.

Hn! Yeah you slutty bitch, suck me off. Look at those giant MILF tits swinging around, makes me want to cum so hard. The clone moaned as he proceeded to grab her by the hair and face fuck her, his dick filling up her mouth completely and forcing its way down her throat for a few minutes before he pulled out and blew his load all over her face.

Suddenly all the clones backed off as the real Naruto came to Mikoto, without a word the clones turned and began to jack off onto Kushina's backside if they couldn't use her mouth, pussy, or ass or get her to jack them off.

Before she could regain her breath she screamed out as Mikoto found herself sliding her pussy down onto the real Naruto s dick, making her slip onto his lap with the cock still in her. A few seconds later she found herself being bounced up and down by the huge monster cock making her tits bounce around.

Oh fuck yeah bitch! Your ass is so soft! Naruto cheered as her stood up lifting Mikoto up, holding her ass cheeks while he gripped her ass.

Anything to say, bitch!? Naruto shouted as he came directly into her womb, making her cry out as she felt a fire erupt in her pussy. Pulling out Naruto pushed the cum covered woman into the hot spring with four clones going in after her. She swam to the top, only for the four clones to grab her arms and legs pulling her to a shallow enough section where they could all stand up in. One of the clones was tonguing her mouth while another clone ruthlessly fucked her pussy from behind, pulling away from her mouth making her gasp for air she was soon turned around as one of the Naruto clones stuck a lubed up cock into her ass. The two clones fucked the screaming woman at a blistering pace for what felt like forever for the Uchiha mother before they grunted and came in her again and again, their twitching length absolutely pouring cum deep inside of her. Taking her out of the water the clone's began to indiscriminately fuck every one of her holes one after another, in a never ending wave of cocks, cum, and orgasms.

The sight of Mikoto in this position was exciting. Every time a clone came he was replaced by a new one within a second while Kushina could only watch, suffering/enjoying a similar fate only a few yards away.

XxX

It was now dark outside. It had been about fourteen hours since the two women had first entered the hot springs. Normally, both Kushina and Mikoto would not have survived in such conditions, being nearly constantly violated like they were. But the soldier pills they were taking kept restoring their energy so they were forced to continue lest risk falling unconscious. They weren't even close to being hungry, quite the opposite actually, due to the large amount of cum they had been forced to swallow. Their bodies were wet with several different kinds of juices and now glistened even more enticingly in the waning light of the moon.

Kushina was now lying on her back on top of a clone that was penetrating her ass at a slow but powerful pace. Meanwhile, Mikoto was in between Kushina s legs, slowly lapping away at the flow of juices from Kushina pussy. Behind Mikoto was another Naruto clone, which was slowly grinding away at Mikoto s pussy. The tip of his cock was against her cervix and he ground his hips into hers to really milk the experience.

Both of the women had their arms outstretched and were jerking off a pair of clones, while Kushina had one extra clone above her plunging his spit covered cock deep into her throat. None of the clones seemed to show any mercy. By now Kushina and Mikoto had lost count of how long they had been constantly fucked, and how many of the clones they had made disappear. Both girls had long since stopped caring, the pleasure temporarily frying their brains to anything but the motions to gain more pleasure.

Ten more clones entered through the door at this moment. The number of clones in the room had lessened now to around thirty. The pace at which the clones disappeared had increased, but it had not increased enough to keep up with the now twenty that entered every half hour.

The clone that Kushina was sucking on, as well as the two that she were jerking off, had all reached their limit and began to spray their white fluids onto her luscious breasts and into her mouth at the same time. Kushina had now become accustomed to the spray of cum into her throat, and began to swallow instinctively, while some of it started to ooze from her lips. The clone underneath her had also reached his limit just seconds later and began to fill Kushina s pussy with his cum. She felt the warm moisture begin to flow into and moaned mindlessly. The clone disappeared, making the redhead fall on her ass with a grunt.

Meanwhile, Mikoto had reached a climax herself and began to let out a loud moan while closing her eyes tightly. She felt her own cum begin to spurt almost lazily out of her over stuffed pussy. A poof of smoke later and Mikoto was panting hard and laying in a large puddle of cum.

Looking around they saw that there were only twenty clones left, not counting the original, whom just stood by, occasionally joining to give Kushina an extra rough womb-fucking.

The clones moved as one, grabbing the two women and taking them with them underwater. The semen and sweat was washed off faster than it would have been normally due to the clones wandering hands as they swam deeper.

The Naruto clones circled around Mikoto before one forced her mouth open and pushed his cock passed her lips as she knelt into the shallow water. She immediately began sucking it. While another two clones put her hands on their cocks which she began to jack off, switching between sucking on the three cocks around her as another went below her and began to fuck her pussy, making her moan into the cock she was sucking on, which the clone shoved into her throat and it grunted and came, not wanting his load to shoot out uselessly into the water. The action was mirrored by the other clones before they dispelled.

Kushina was bent over doggy style while one clone began pistoning his shaft in and out of her pussy. Kushina immediately accommodated to the pace and began sucking on one of the seven dicks pointed at her face, her tongue moving wildly around his large crown. The clone gave a loud groan as he felt a tingling at the tip of his penis. Sure enough, the clone released his cum into Kushina s mouth with a watery groan. She moaned harder as she felt the now familiar warm fluid coat her tongue. She was still swallowing it when another dick entered her mouth and another slipped into her pussy.

The clones fucking Mikoto brought her back onto the surface and maneuvered her so she was right next to the Uzumaki woman. The clone pulled himself out of Kushina s mouth and grabbed Mikoto s hair. He forced her head onto his dick and said, Swallow it. Kushina and Mikoto had already done this method of cum swapping for ten minutes earlier on, so Mikoto opened her mouth right away. Kushina knelt next to Mikoto as her son fucked them without pause, and slowly the two began to passionately kiss each other. Kushina let out a slow and passionate moan as Mikoto began to slide her tongue along Kushina s. The cum slowly began to transfer from Kushina s mouth and into Mikoto s, making loud slurping noises along the way. When finally Mikoto felt she had all the cum her mouth could hold, Kushina pulled away, thick ropes of cum and saliva still connecting their mouths, allowing the clones to see their own fluids in Mikoto s still gaping mouth. Mikoto's sensual swallowing technique made more than one clone blow his load early.

The clones continued to fuck Kushina as hard as they could, giving grunts with each thrust. Naruto paused at certain intervals to gyrate his hips, causing Mikoto to scream in ecstasy as she felt his large cock grinding on her insides. Slowly she felt a familiar hot sensation in her hips and lower private area. She was reaching her climax once again and began to let out a steady moan as it built up, which turned into a loud scream. Kushina let out a high pitched moan as she felt her fluids begin to flow from her body once again. The clone let out a grunt and ejaculated at the same time. Filling her pussy even more.

Kushina s womb couldn't hold so much fluid at once, and she let out a scream as she felt it all start pouring out of her. The clone slowly pulled out, and Kushina crumpled to the floor, with cum still dripping heavily from her cunt. Naruto walked over, she blearily looked up at Naruto through half lidded eyes. N...Naruto? She mumbled. 


	13. Chapter 13

Mei Terumi, newly instated Mizukage sat in her office wearing her normal blue Kunoichi battle dress, across from her sat none other than Naruto Namikaze, a ninja on par with the current Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, sat in a pair of black slacks, ninja sandals, and muscle shirt. They were discussing how much money Kiri would have to pay Konoha to reopen the trade routes that had been shut down during the civil war. Frankly, Kiri didn't have anything of real importance aside from a new market to sell their products for Konoha. Mei was at a major disadvantage. Any and all attempts at negotiating were met with the diplomat s cold blue eyes and a simple 'No'.

Crossing her arms under her bosom, which as a consequence caused them to jiggle a bit; she allowed a sly smirk to come to her face as she saw the glint of lust enter his eyes as he noticed.

Purposely leaning forward, showing off even more of her cleavage, she spoke in a seductive tone. "I don t suppose there is anything I can do to say split how much we need to pay Konoha. Hmm?"

Naruto's eyes darted back up to hers. "Well, being the son of the former Hokage and one of the strongest shinobi in the village allows me quite a bit of sway over the council. If I put in a good word I could possibly half the costs..." He trailed off, a smirk of his own showing on his face. But what's in it for me? He asked.

Well... I'm sure we can come up with something She said as she stood up. All the windows in her office closed as she snapped her fingers. She slowly pulled her dress off, showing Naruto her amazing body. Naruto s eyebrows rose as he saw she wasn't wearing anything aside from the flimsy dress.

Mei inwardly smirked at how easy that was as she got up and moved around the desk. Kneeling she saw the sizable bulge in his slacks for the first time. Going wide eyed at the sight of the large bulge, she shrugged it off. Obviously his pants were making it much more impressive than it actually was, she decided. Composing herself, she pulled his pants down in one quick tug, showing that one, he wasn t wearing anything underneath, and two letter her physically know that, if anything his pants actually made him look smaller as his erect cock fly out and smacked her across the cheek, pre-cum smearing all over her face in the process.

Mei sat there slack jawed; the only thing that made her instantly start sucking was the suddenly dry mouth she developed.

Oh God, you re really good at this Naruto moaned.

Mei smirked before finding a hand pair of hands on the top of her head, pushing her farther down his length. Eventually it was forced her down until she had completely deep throated his entire cock. Gagging on the piece of meat, her throat tried to adjust to the length and girth of the monster she was forced to suck on. She was surprised as she felt a hand smack and squeeze her ass cheeks.

Go put up a sound suppressor and chakra barrier on the door and walls. She heard Naruto say he began to pump in and out of her mouth.

After he pulled his cock out of her throat she went to the door and set up the seal. She turned, ready to get back to sucking him off, only to be hit in the face with a shot of cum. She opened her mouth to say something when another wad landed right in her mouth, effectively shutting her up. Several more blasts followed, landing on her breasts, stomach, upper thighs, and finally her feet. Looking up she mentally calculated the distance between them at around three meters. She couldn t believe how much and how powerful he came. Despite the distance he still managed to cover a good portion of her front in his sticky semen.

Before she could continue her train of thought she was being bent over the desk with him grabbing her hair, sliding his massive cock into her pussy, not bothering to go slowly he gripped her hair and pulled her up. Effectively causing her large tits to jut out and bounce around as he drilled into her at an inhuman pace.

"I bet you thought you were dealing with a little virgin cuz I m only sixteen huh? Too bad for you bitch. I ve had more sex in the past week than most men get in their lives!" He grunted as he proceeded to pound into her harder causing her eyes to roll up into the back of her head and her tongue to hang out. Naruto began to speed up his thrusts with the help of chakra before slamming his hips into hers hard enough to almost shatter the table, or her femur, and cumming inside her.

AAAHH! It s too hot! Mei screamed as she felt Naruto s fiery cum splash around in her pussy. The flood never stopped surging into her and she felt it push into her womb, inflating it pleasurably.

I think that was worth about fifteen percent off the original price. Let see if you can get to fifty! Naruto said with a grin. After he finished up he pulled back off of her, Mei immediately spun around and threw her arms around him before they began to make out intensely.

Naruto s eyes turned red and he grabbed Mei s ass with both hands. Lifting her up so she was straddling his pelvis he dropped her down, thrusting upwards at the same time he shoved his dick completely into her pussy again, punching right through her cervix, making her eyes roll back again.

Oh my God! She screamed as she felt Naruto s cock get bigger, wider, and hotter as it began to pump in and out of her cunt

Oh fuck yeah! You're about halfway there!

She was about to start attempting to match his rhythm so she could ride his cock but she felt another cock at her back entrance. She looked over her shoulder to see a second Naruto, dead set on ramming his monster inside her asshole.

Wh-wait a second-AHHH! She tried to protest before the clone shoved it cock into her asshole in one thrust. Seconds later she was being pounded into by both Naruto s, who were tearing her holes apart with their giant cocks. She could feel the second Naruto spanking her ass when he pulled almost all the way out before he thrust back into her. The first Naruto kept her ramrod straight, allowing her tits to bounce everywhere. She got the feeling he liked looking at her tits bounce around because that s what most of the positions she had been in so far had caused and couldn t help but wonder if he was going to fuck her infamous breasts as well. Both Naruto s suddenly sped up again while grunting harder.

God you re tearing my insides apart! She cried and looked around to see three Naruto s jacking off, their eyes firmly glued to her jiggling breasts.

Just then the two Naruto s inside her both thrust into her as deep as they could go and came, flooding her womb and bowels with more cum.

It s too hot! Just as she said this, the three clones jerking off around her came as well, shooting load after load of their cum onto her body. The two Naruto s pulled out, leaving her to unsteadily fall to the floor as they finished giving her a cum shower. Mei felt as if her pussy and ass were on fire shortly before the warm cum landing on her skin, somehow making her raw holes feel better.

She watched through her cum lidded eyes as the Naruto clones stood back and continued beating themselves off, never even going soft while the real Naruto flipped her over and laid on top of her, holding her tits together. He barely set his cock in-between her soft pillows before she started jack hammering between them.

'I knew he couldn t resist the urge to get that massive prick in-between my tits!' She thought victoriously as he sped up even more causing his dick to slap against her lips before he came again, his hands flying up and forcing his prick into her mouth before unloading his sperm down her throat.

A minute later she found herself in the middle as all five Naruto s as they jacked off at extreme speeds, each going stiff at the same time before she was once again introduced to Bukkake.

She found herself alone with the real Naruto seconds later as he sat on the couch in her office, bouncing her up and down his cock and slapping her titties while grunting like an animal as she rode him in the reverse cowgirl position. Another clone appeared in a puff of smoke and she was bent forward so the clone s cock was rubbing against her cheek.

You re at forty percent. Naruto piped in before she began sucking the clone off. She gasped as the real Naruto stood up; gripping her waist on either side of his own, and the two began to thrust their cocks into her mouth and pussy at the same time.

Their eyes turned a darker shade of red and a horizontal line appeared through his already slit pupils, making it look like a cross to her. The two lowered her so she was on her hands and knees before the original grabbed onto her ass incredibly hard and his hips became a blur, his cock pounding into her womb so hard she began to lose consciousness.

Oh fuck! Oh Hod! Ohhhhhh! She screamed as she came, going limp and losing consciousness mid-climax. Neither blond stopped, filling her stomach and womb, respectively, before they laid her one her back.

XxX

When Mei awoke she found herself deep throating a giant cock while another was in-between her tits. When she looked up she could barely see a Naruto kneeling over her chest, giving her tits a rough fucking through the ball-sack that slapped her nose. The clone on her chest was squeezing them so much it hurt, and the clone in her throat was barely giving her enough oxygen to stay awake, but she was long past caring multiple orgasms after multiple orgasms making her body numb and tingly. She felt them both pull back before globs of warm liquid hit her face, breasts, and stomach.

Naruto pulled on his slacks after dismissing the clone. That'll do for the negotiations. Fifty percent of the agreed price is fair. And you can bet those magnificent tits I ll be back soon for more." He said to the almost delirious Mizukage before disappearing in a silver flash. 


	14. Chapter 14

As a loyal Shinobi of Konoha, they wouldn t it if you did something to the last Uzumaki. That was a lie of course, he wasn t a Konoha shinobi, at least not yet and he certainly wasn t loyal, but whatever. He was now standing an arm s reach away from Mei.

Mei didn t doubt what he said, thanks to the Sharingan, so she just asked, So what do you want.

Naruto who was now standing behind her, with a hand on her shoulder, said, Think of it as an alliance. Saying this while rubbing her shoulder. He already taken down her guard completely and lowered her inhibitions to make her more receptive to his touches.

Alliance? She asked with her eyes slightly lidded, his massage felt really good. She was already feeling herself get warm, which only intensified when his arms went lower to her stomach and around her breasts, giving her large tits a soft squeeze as he did so, getting her to moan as he did so.

Naruto, seeing she was getting turned on, decided to get on with it. He started to kiss her neck while increasing his ministrations. The restoration of the Uzumaki needs plenty of women. I need you to be one of them. She didn t even try to resist as Naruto turned her around and captured her lips in heated kiss. He didn t waste any time as he licked her lips for entrance, to which she happily accepted.

As they continued their make out session, Naruto explored her body with his hands. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lowering them down to cup her firm ass. Mei was also feeling the Uzumaki body, running them along his chest, his back and his hair. She was fighting back with her tongue against Naruto s, but it was a losing battle as she let herself get dominated by Naruto.

Taking off her clothes, Naruto could finally see Mei s body. She was beautiful with her large breasts that were slightly smaller than Tsunade s but large nonetheless. He could see her narrow waist, connected to perfect child-bearing hips, with her wet vagina clearly visible. Mei went back into the kiss as she was now using her hands to feel Naruto s hardening cock through the pants. They released the lip lock as she kneeled down to take off the pants revealing the hard cock underneath.

She wasted no time as she used her hands to rub and down his member, giving the tip a few licks as she did so. Naruto was pleased by what she was doing and let her continue. She licked around his shaft using one hand to stroke his cock and the other to play with his balls. She pulled her head back and wrapped her lips around the head and sucked lightly as she used both her hands to stroke him.

She took more of the dick into her mouth slowly as her tongue took it s time to caress him. When it was sufficiently wet she started to bob her head up and down his shaft as Naruto started to groan in pleasure. Mei continued to suck on his dick taking it down her throat a few times.

Naruto had enough of the blowjob and pulled her up by her hair. Ignoring her puzzled expression, he turned her around and bent her over so she was using her hands on her desk to support herself. Placing his dick at her entrance, he leaned down to whisper in her ear, A submissive woman is great, but dominating a strong woman is even better.

Pushing the head of his member in, she moaned a little but whimpered as he stopped. W-what are you doing?

Smirking, Naruto replied, Like I said, dominating a strong woman is very satisfying. I want to hear you beg for me to fuck you.

Resisting a little at first, she whimpered when Naruto very, painfully slowly, moved his cock around inside her. Getting frustrated, she gave in. Damn it fuck me Naruto. I need to feel it hard.

Starting to thrust in and out of her, but not nearly fast enough, Naruto chuckled, And?

Mmgh, give it to me hard, make me your own slut Sa- Aahh! She couldn t say anymore as Naruto started pounding into her hard. He grabbed her hips with one hand and held onto one of her breasts with the other, playing with her nipple as he continued to ram into her roughly from behind.

Mei started to thrust her own hips to meet his as she writhed in pleasure. The whole room was covered in the sounds of her moans and the sound of flesh slapping flesh. Because of blowjob from earlier, Naruto knew he wouldn t last long inside of a fine pussy like this. So when he felt Mei tighten up around him, He felt his own release as he poured his cum into her womb. He pulled out and smiled as he watched some him of his cum leak out of her pussy. The sight of it was just so satisfying and he realised he was already hard again.

Using two fingers to prod her asshole, Mei tensed up. She wasn t a virgin before this but she had never let anyone even touch that hole before. However for some reason she couldn t bring herself to protest so she just laid her head on the table looking behind her as Naruto continued to play with her anus.

When Naruto decided she was ready he positioned his cock at her asshole, and pushed in slowly getting a hiss of pain from Mei. He may have been a bit of a jerk, but he wasn t so cruel as to just ruin the tight hole. Taking his time, he moved his dick in and out of her as until Mei stopped hissing in pain. Speeding up a little, Mei started to moan as he fucked her ass hole.

It was tight, Naruto thought, it was his first time doing anal and he decided he loved it. He loved how much tighter the hole was, the way it compressed around his cock. He loved watching it close up as he pulled out, and Mei s scream of pleasure as he pushed back in.

Mei herself also loved it. The tightness of her ass allowed her to feel every inch of Naruto s cock as he thrust into her. She eventually found the strength to thrust back against this, further enhancing the wonderful sensations.

Harder! Faster! She moaned out. She needed more. It just felt so good; she d do anything to keep going.

Naruto smirked to himself. The great Mizukage, reduced to his personal slut begging him to fuck her. Dominating and breaking down a strong woman really was satisfying. After a while, they both were reaching their climaxes. With a final groan from Naruto, he unloaded his sperm into her ass as she came loudly.

He pulled his now flaccid cock out of her and turned her around for another kiss before he let her go to pull his clothes back on. He grabbed the Mizukage s clothes and gave them to her, finally snapping herself out of her daze.

He chuckled as he saw her startled expression as she noticed her clothes before putting them back on. He decided to start talking, Now about that alliance, I want you to be part of my harem to carry my children for the new generation of the Uzumaki clan.

But what about Kiri? She asked, getting back some of her senses.

You ll still be the Mizukage, since it ll be good to have control over this village. And I still need to set up the settlement in Konoha since the Uzumaki district was probably destroyed from Pein s invasion.

I see, then I ll do what you want, and feel free to visit any time you want Naruto-kun. Mei replied back into her usual flirtatious self. 


	15. Chapter 15

Mei Terumi sat behind her desk finishing up the day's paperwork, the sun was setting and her shift for the day as almost over. As she finished her paperwork with a flourish she stood up and stretched, her arms above her head, and her back arched forward, effectively jutting her large tits forward.

"That's some view Mei-chan, how'd you know I was coming?" She heard.

Her eyes snapped open, body tensing, ready to attack, only to see none other than Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He was sitting in her guest chair, large bulge clearly visible under his black ANBU slacks, his face set in a lecherous leer at her breasts.

"N-Naruto-san, what are you doing here? Mei asked a bit timidly from surprise before composing herself again, regaining her normal sultry smile that made men everywhere hard.

Instead of answering her he merely let his eye flicker between her breasts and the bulge in his slacks. Mei gained a look of understanding and let her flirty attitude take over once again.

"Oh, you missed me? It's only been a few days since we signed the treaty and you already want me again?" Mei purred as she walked around her desk to stop in front of him.

Naruto once again let his actions do the talking and his pants were gone in the blink of an eye.

He reached up and pulled her close, kissing her deeply as he lay back against the chair. As their tongues dueled her hand brushed against the fat purple head of his cock, causing him to pull back and hiss in pleasure. She dropped to her knees and grasping his member in her hands she licked the tip.

"Hurry up." Naruto hissed.

Looking up through her lashes she responded with a sultry, "Okay."

She put her lips completely around the bulging cock head and slipped them down his shaft and back up, gently scraping her teeth along his cock.

He just groaned in pleasure.

She reached up with her hands and decided that since there was still a whole lot of cock that wasn't covered she put her hands around it and moved them in sync with her mouth, he was fourteen inches after all.

Fisting her hair with his hands and bucking into her mouth he groaned "Fuck!"

Looking through her lashes again she gave him a sultry smile, or at least the best one she could around the cock in her mouth, and gave him a seductive wink. She smirked when he started bucking faster and slid her tongue over the vein that went from the bottom of his penis to the top.

"Fuck I'm gonna blow baby." He ground out.

She gave him a loud slurp signifying she was ready. And not a moment to soon as his grip on her auburn hair tightened and his massive load flowed down her throat.

As she finished swallowing she pulled back to get a look at his softening member only to see it was still standing tall and looked even harder than before, twitching in anticipation of plowing her moist pussy.

Standing up she slid out of her blue battle kimono, showing off her flawless body to the only male in the room. As soon as her bare tits came into view she saw his dick twitch harder and stand up even taller, much to her amusement and lust. Waltzing over she slid onto his lap, his dick parting her puffy pussy lips as she slid into a picture perfect cowgirl style on top of him and they slowly ground against each other.

"I'd love to see the reactions of your ninja if they saw a foreign ninja fucking the life out of the beautiful Kage they all seem to want to fuck themselves."

"Uhh! So big inside me Naruto-san. They would be positively foaming at the mouth!" Mei moaned in response.

Naruto smirked "I can smell their lust for you when they're around you. That kid, Chopuro, or whatever his name is, the few times I saw him he was eying you even more than the others and blasting out so much lust I'm surprise he hasn't jumped you and just fucked the hell out of you himself."

Before Mei could rebuke his comments about her ninja she was slammed down hard onto his rock hard member, causing her tits to bounce in his face as he kept fucking into her at the fastest pace he had ever taken her.

"Gotta make this quick tonight bitch! I've got two more people to see tonight before I take my 'vacation'." Naruto grunted as he continued to pound in and out of the screaming red haired beauty.

A few minutes later Naruto speared right into her as hard as he could and unleashed a giant load of cum into her womb, inflating her stomach, giving her a nice bloated look before pulling out and setting her down. She was out like a light, so he Shunshin'ed her to her home and disappearing with a puff of smoke.

XxX

Naruto lay back on a bed groaning in pleasure, his head jerking up when he was suddenly hit with memories from the clone he'd sent to fucked Mei into unconsciousness.

Tsunami stopped what she was doing and looked at him, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand before she talked, "What's wrong?" She questioned, only for Naruto to grab her head.

"Nothing, just a clone I sent on an errand finishing up."

With that she was guided back down to his cock and continued sucking him off.

She had to be the worst parent in the world, not only was she doing this, but in the room right next to her son's! Sucking the blond off not five minutes after kissing her child goodnight. But she had to do it, ever since he first fucked her with his huge cock she couldn't get enough of it and dreamed about it every night. She coughed as his semen hit the back of her throat and nearly choked her. She pulled back, only to have a few spurts land on her face.

XxX

At the Haruno residence Taro and Sakura Haruno sat out the backyard chatting happily and looked up to see their wife and mother, respectively, staring out the window with a dopey grin on her face. She waved at them; the two shrugged off her strange expression and turned back to their animated chatter.

If they were to come into the house they would see their precious mother/wife gripping onto the kitchen counter hard enough to leave dents in the shape of her fingers as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze had her dress over his arms and was sliding easily in and out of her pussy, his large hands groping her bountiful bosoms.

"Look at them, they were part of your old life. Once upon a time you were theirs, but now your mine and I plan on taking advantage of that every time I see you. Isn't that right, Maya-chan?" Naruto purred in her ear, his breath tickling her neck, causing her skin to develop goosebumps.

"Yes, I'm yours now Naruto-sama. To screw the brains out of whenever you want to." She replied back in a seductive tone. Bringing her hands up to the back of his neck while he took her from behind, his grip on her tits tightening again as his member twitched and unloaded a giant load of his sperm into her pussy, triggered her own orgasm. Grinding his prick into her pussy as their combined fluids leaked out of her tight hole and onto the kitchen floor Saya suddenly fell with a surprised squawk as Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

XxX

Naruto picked her up and mounted her, bending her upper body down until she used the wall for support. The very same wall the room shared with her son's sleeping form in it.

"Wait no," She protested, trying to push them both away from the wall, "Inari is right next door!"

Naruto stopped for a minute and smirked. "Fine." He decided.

With a snap of his fingers a clone appeared. She was forced to get on her hands and knees. She didn't understand why at first but everything became clear as he slowly penetrated her just as the clone slid it's dick in her mouth, effectively keeping her from moaning too loudly.

The two Naruto's sawed in and out of her for a good while until they both received the memories of the fucking another clone gave to Saya Haruno. Needless to say, both of them to finished quicker than expected and proceed to blow their gallon of sperm up into her womb and into her mouth, forcing her to swallow load after load.

Pulling out Naruto grabbed his slacks as his clone popped out of existence, making him gain its memories and with a groan, cum again splashed Tsunami's backside in a fresh coating.

Sliding on his slacks he smirked over his shoulder' "I'm going to be gone a while testing out some new space time jutsu. I probably don't need to tell you, as I doubt anyone would be as good a lay as me, but remember, no other man can touch you, you're mine and mine alone." He proceeded to vanish in his signature silver Hiraishin flash a second later. 


	16. Chapter 16

Go on Shizune, touch it, just imagine how hard it will feel in your hands.

Obeying her mentor, she subconsciously licked her lips as she slowly crawled to where the Uzumaki was still seated in his chair. She saw Naruto not really reacting to her approach; he still had his amused look as he spread his legs wider to let Shizune to sit on her knees.

She brought her hands to his cock slowly, nervously, she stroke it lightly. Naruto looked pleased as she planted light kisses along his cock as she stroked his shaft.

Naruto groaned as Shizune started to lick all the way along his cock, making sure every inch was wet with her saliva. He silently wondered if The Legendary Sucker had taught her apprentice more than just ninjutsu. He was brought out of his thoughts when he suddenly felt the top quarter of his dick engulfed by something warm and wet. He looked down to see Shizune already started to suck on his great dick and watched with great satisfaction as she bobbed her head up and down his cock.

Tsunade felt her pussy start to get wet she watched her beloved apprentice suck on the Uzumaki s cock and decided to help. She kneeled down next to Shizune and planted kisses along the exposed shaft where Shizune wasn t reaching. She used her hands to play with his balls, licking everywhere. She d prefer to suck on his cock, but she may as well let Shizune have her turn.

Naruto gave a loud groan as he felt the two beautiful women give him the best blowjob ever. To have 'The legendary Sucker, and her apprentice, who was almost as skilled as she was, to pleasure him like this, naturally it was only a matter of time before he came. So with some loud grunts, he exploded as his semen shot into Shizune s waiting mouth, who reeled back in surprise. More shots flew out of his penis covering the faces of both Shizune and Tsunade.

As Shizune cleaned up his cock, which was starting to get hard again, Tsunade cleaned up both their faces at Naruto s request. Seeing a woman covered in his cum was arousing and all, but kissing it was a big no.

Naruto was still seated and looked at Shizune, "Get on." Was all he said to her.

Shizune happily obliged, spreading her legs to stand over Naruto s erection. She used one hand to guide it into her pussy before slamming down hard.

AHH! She yelled as she brought herself down. She slowly raised herself up, before slamming herself back down again. She kept repeating this motion, speeding up each time. Soon she started to gain a steady rhythm as she bounced on top of the Uzumaki, moaning in pleasure each time.

Tsunade watched Shizune bounce on Naruto s lap as she wailed in pleasure. She was feeling horny now and started to finger herself watching the show.

Shizune was now frantically grinding herself down on Naruto, speeding up her thrusts and rotating her hips as she felt her pussy tighten up. "Ahh." She moaned as she came her release. Naruto chuckled at seeing how reserved the woman was, though he was still not satisfied. He looked over to see Tsunade fingering herself. Grinning as he stood up, he caught the woman he flipped her over as she squealed in surprise. Not wasting time, he rammed right into Tsunade s asshole.

"Ahhhh! " Tsunade screamed as she felt Naruto suddenly pierce right into her back hole. She still wasn t used to being taken so suddenly but it wasn t long before she stared to moan in pleasure.

Naruto rocked his hips back and forth as he thrust into the Hokage s backdoor. His hands were fondling her breasts as he suddenly pulled her up so she was now standing on her knees while getting fucked from behind.

Naruto groped her breasts harder and played with her nipple enjoying her moans increasing in volume whenever he did so. He wasn t really letting her thrust back in this position, but that was okay as he was content to do all the fucking, enjoying how responsive she was to his touches.

Shizune had recovered by now and watched in awe as her mentor got fucked like a bitch in heat. She paid close attention to the bounce of her breasts in each thrust, watching as though she were in a trance.

Naruto liked over Tsunade as he thrust into her, "Shizune, eat out Tsunade." He ordered. He felt his dick somehow get even harder as Shizune wordlessly went down on Tsunade s exposed pussy before starting to lick it around.

Tsunade s screams of pleasure echoed in the air as she was getting fucked hard from behind whilst getting her pussy thoroughly pleasured, Shizune was indeed a lot more skilled at this than anyone would have thought.

Shizune enjoyed eating out her mentor; she licked around the pussy, touching the clitoris. After all this time working with Tsunade, she knew just as many of her weak points as Tsunade knew hers. Her own pleasure was enhanced as she could feel every one of Naruto s thrusts force Tsunade to buck her hips into her face.

Getting double teamed lke this and getting pleasure in both her holes, it didn t take much longer for Tsunade to clench up and scream from a mind blowing orgasm. I m Cumming! The shrill scream filled the air as her eyes screwed shut and her back arched into Naruto s chest as she suddenly fell limp into Naruto s embrace.

Laying Tsunade down gently on the floor, he looked up at Shizune who was licking up the remains of Tsunade s juices. He smirked as he held his rock hard erection, "I m not done yet Shizune."

Shizune sat on the floor leaning back with her legs spread wide. Her eyes were clouded with lust and her lips stretched into a lusty smile as she brought her hands to her pussy, spreading the lips, "In that case, my pussy is here for you to use Naruto-sama. Empty out your sperm inside."

Naruto smirked at the invitation and made his way over to Shizune. He towered over her between her legs as he pressed the head of his cock against her dripping pussy that was just begging to be filled once again. He didn t need to go slow since he had fucked her once already so he thrust in hard, which alone was enough for Shizune to moan at being filled once more.  
Naruto leaned further against Shizune as he thrust his cock inside of her, he pushed her down to the floor holding her breasts as he attacked her mouth with his tongue.

Shizune arched her back into his chest as he played with her tits and moaned into Naruto s mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs were locked around his waist as he continued to pump into her and she met each of his thrusts with her own.

Having been doing it for a while, Naruto felt his release coming soon. His thrusts became more frantic as he rocketed into her core. Shizune felt her own release approaching again and bucked harder against Naruto s motions.

"YES! Naruto-sama! Fill me up!" Shizune cried as Naruto started to shoot his sperm into her womb as he gave a few final thrusts, the warmth of his semen filled Shizune as she was brought to her own orgasm. 


	17. Chapter 17

When Naruto woke up hours after screwing his mom into a near sex induced coma. He cursed out loud as he saw it was eleven thirty at night. He forgot it was Halloween tonight; the guys must have left for the party already. 'Fuck. That sucks; there go my plans for the night...' Glancing over at his Mom he also decided she had as much as she could handle for now. Her pussy was a puffy, angry red color. Granted the red was covered rather nicely in the several coats of his seed painting her a glazed white, but still

You know boy, you owe me for making sure your mom didn t get pregnant. Well, no. I ve also upped your lust so much you're now a mindless fuck machine who'll fuck any woman with a sexy body at the drop of a hat... so maybe it evens out. Kyuubi's words and the malicious laughter that followed went unheard. Naruto continued his thoughts, unaware of the beast fiddling with his body.

Shame this bitch's shower took so long, Temari was out the door, most likely to visit uncle Nagato s smoking hot wife Konan, before she even turned on the water. Mmm, Konan... nice big tits, fat ass, with sexy exotic blue hair, and orange eyes that I would absolutely love staring up at me as her lips are stretched around my dick. Yeah, she'd be an awesome fuck; Nagato's always back in Ame on business as the Amekage anyway, not like he'd ever know. Naruto mused to himself with a smirk as he went downstairs, not even bothering to put anything on aside from a pair of boxers.

Already picking out potential targets eh? Now that s planning ahead. I can t wait to see who your next target is. Kyuubi laughed as he sent his container a subtle mental image. The blonde wouldn't even know it wasn't originally his idea to think of the girls, just that they were on the list of potential girls to fuck.

So after a few minutes Naruto started, walking into the living room, planning on heading to the kitchen for a drink when he stopped frozen, he couldn't believe his eyes. His sister Tayuya was in nothing but a purple bra and matching purple hot pants. Naruto didn't even notice he had stopped to stare at her, his dick becoming hard enough his boxers nearly ripped. His Sister's pants framed what was actually voted to be the most fuckable ass in the village. Secretly, of course, since she would most definitely kill anyone involved in such a poll. He also had it on good authority she'd never let any of the few boyfriends she's had talk her into sex of any kind. Which was also voted the fourth fastest way to die to the leaf village.

With a little bit of help from the Kyuubi Naruto s thoughts were growing more and more depraved in regards to what he was going to do to her perfectly untouched ass she turned around, her eyes landing on his crotch instantly. She gasped, her eyes widening heavily before she calmed down, a sly smile etching its way onto her face that did nothing to calm his mood. "Aww, does little Naru-chan likes what he sees? Does seeing me like this turn you on?" She taunted in a voice that was almost mocking him. Naruto decided to return fire for once.

Well obviously, your tits aren't all that impressive but your giant ass is enough to make me mess my boxers. He replied.

She paused, a bit taken aback. She recovered quickly and with another sly smirk she continued, her tone just as mocking as before, You can look. But you can t have, you bad boy, you think you re the only one who s been trying to get inside my pants? smirked Tayuya as she teased her little Naru-chan

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Believe me when I say I know how many have tried, and who the fuck says I can t? What's stopping me from bending you over the table right now and fucking you cross-eyed? Naruto replied instantly.

She blinked owlishly, "...What! Are you into incest little brother? Well too fucking bad I ain t into that kind of shit, besides who would be into that kind of crap. She asked rhetorically. He was obviously screwing with her.

Why don t you go upstairs and ask mom? She's on my bed covered in quite a bit of my cum from when I fucked her raw yesterday. Why do you think I m down here? Her pussy's too red and sore to use. He said plainly.

Instantly Tayuya s mouth dropped wide open at her brother s admission of incest. She scoffed and turned around, hooking her fingers onto the edges of her hot pants she tugged them down a few inches, her luscious ass spilling out of the tight clothing, revealing her black thong and thrust her ass out towards him as a final taunt. Only to gasp as he was already behind her, giving her ass a slap hard enough to send her stumbling. She spun around, only to take a step back as the large bulge in Naruto s boxers looked even bigger up close. Naruto gripped the back of her head and bent her over the couch. His thumb hooked around the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down, his cock flopping and landing right between her clothed cheeks. She groaned involuntarily as his warm length was ground into her.

Naruto ge-get the fuck off of me dammit! Tayuya struggled. Naruto stopped grinding into her ass and pulled her back harshly by the hair. Tayuya wound up on her ass staring up at her brother twitching member. It's intimidating girth actually resting on her forehead. "You see this? This is what I m going use to fuck your dirty little mouth with; It s time you used your mouth for something else. Then I m going bang your tight ass in every position known to man. When I m done your ass will be so broken no one but me will even fit in it anymore. Naruto promised as Tayuya turned her head around and saw that his eyes had turned from a clear blue to a dark red color.

To Naruto s surprise Tayuya was able to get loose and sprang to her feet. She sprinted up the stairs with Naruto right behind her. She just passed the top step when Naruto tackled her from behind. Swapping them both in mid-air for the blankets in one of the spare bedrooms with Kawarimi no Jutsu Naruto pinned her below him. His eyes wide with lust as the normally brash girl whimpered and squirmed below him.

He grinned suddenly, an idea forming. Tell you what sis, I feel like in a generous mood right now, so why don t you give me the best blowjob ever and I ll consider not fucking your ass to ruin. Tayuya grimaced at both his perverted grin and at the giant twitching piece of meat pressed against her thigh. Fine. She spat. Naruto giggled gleefully and sat on the edge of the bed as she positioned herself between his legs.

Tayuya worked her mouth, until she got a good amount of saliva built up. Leaning over, she let it drizzle from her mouth, and coat Naruto's cock head. Naruto moaned at the feel of the liquid hitting his sensitive organ, and even more when Tayuya gripped it tightly and started beating him off. Tayuya stared him right in the eyes, having heard this got guys off faster. She was willing to try anything to get this over with, and took as much as she could into her mouth, slurping as she pulled back. Letting him slip from her lips with a loud pop.

Naruto sighed in pleasure. Tayuya, taking this as a good sign, did it again, going even slower this time. Squeezing her lips as tight as she could for added pleasure. Once he was free with another, even louder pop she started licking him from base to tip, swirling her tongue around the crown before sucking the head back in. Naruto groaned loudly at her actions, the feeling sending waves of pleasure through him. Tayuya took her time, ravishing his penis with her mouth, being careful about her teeth. No point to giving him a reason to get angry with her...

She sucked him slowly and deeply, using her tongue to massage as much of him as she could reach, occasionally pulling back to give attention to his unnaturally large testicles. Tayuya bobbed her head slowly while gently stroking what she couldn't fit into her mouth.

She preferred doing this of her own desire, not being coerced into it, but she didn't want to have her brother sticking his giant cock of his into her ass. 'He actually tastes pretty good maybe I shou-NO! You are not enjoying this. Just get him off so we can leave.' Naruto groaned when Tayuya started to moan around him, the moans actually being her fighting with herself, her mental battle turned verbal as she subconsciously noticed the vibrations getting him off more. With nearly half of him in her mouth, and his head near her throat, Naruto was getting annoyed. He pushed her head up gently, letting her do the work as she released his cock with an over the top slurp and pop.

You re doing okay, but you're never going to make me cum if you don't use your throat. Hurry up, or I ll do it myself. Naruto threatened his sister as she was hovering near his cock.

Placing her lips around the tip, she slowly slid down, until she hit her gag reflex. Forcing the urge down, she got maybe four inches deeper, before being overwhelmed. Pulling back quickly, she began rubbing the excess saliva from her actions onto his length. Tayuya then began to taste something coming out of her brother s dick, and was really hoping he would cum soon. She kept going, at least until she was forced to start swallowing every few bobs. Tayuya soon had her mouth full of what she thought was cum and pulled back to swallow.

Okay, I made you cum. Now let s forget this ever happened Naruto. She said, starting to stand up. Until Naruto s hands forced her back down. I haven t cum yet, that was just my pre-cum. And what did I say about trying harder? It looked like you were barely even trying at all. This isn't a good way to convince me to not fuck you rotten. Tayuya gritted her teeth and glared at him. She leaned forward and took him back into her mouth. In her anger she forced her head down several inches lower than before, bobbing her head up and down rapidly.

I got a surprise for you, kid. Kyuubi snickered as it secretly began to manipulate Naruto s regeneration in a very specific way. Enjoying the show, and enjoying that he could make it even better more.

Tayuya continued in this vein for a while; sucking as much as she could fit without choking, stroking what she couldn't, and swallowing the bittersweet liquid he released when necessary. When she felt him jump, she knew he was getting close. The telltale swelling a few seconds later told her that he was about to explode... and explode he did. He shot out three spurts, before he began spraying his seed into her mouth like a fire hose. What's more was that each of the spurts alone was more than most men let loose through their entire orgasm. She had to swallow at an insane pace just to keep up, barely being able to do such as cum leaked out of the edges of her mouth. She tried to back away, only to find her brother s hands gripping the back of her head, forcing her to swallow his cum. Now she had no choice but to endure the best she could. Her throat was forced to work overtime trying to take on the steady stream for almost three whole minutes before it began to wane. When he finally let her go, she pulled back taking in heaping breaths of air as she collapsed to the ground, cum leaking from her mouth as she coughed up several cups of his seed onto the floor.

Well that was pretty average Sis, but you did do one things right. Tayuya looked at her brother hopefully, as of cum drooled onto her tits. You got me nice and lubricated so I can fuck your ass even harder! He cried happily, dashing all hope she had of getting away. She watched numbly as he grabbed her forearm and lifted her onto the bed on her back. He gripped her breasts and began to toy with them as his other hand undid the clasp of her bra. As it came undone Naruto began to toy with her nipples, licking and sucking on her sensitive flesh. Making her squirm in agonizing pleasure before he grabbed her and flipped her over.

He grabbed her hot pants and pulled them down to the middle of her creamy thighs, smirking at his sister s thong, something his family must have a weakness for. The women seemed to love wearing them, and he sure as hell wasn't complaining as he got to take them off of them.

Naruto gripped Tayuya s hips to prevent her from escaping and lifted her ass up, putting her in the doggy style position with her face and chest still lying on the bed. He scooped up some of his cum and used it to lube up her asshole with one finger before he pushed his cock between her legs and rubbed it against her slit, making her gasp as it sawed along her clit, coating it with her juices so that it was even more lubricated. When he was satisfied he spread her cheeks with his thumbs, exposing her rose bud, and slowly sunk his entire length into her puckered hole.

Naruto grunted and kept thrusting harshly forward, sinking deeper and deeper into her bowels. Tayuya's muffled screams only spurring him on. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed blissfully, paying no heed to how long he just stayed in that position, savoring the feeling of being buried balls deep in his sister s perfect ass. He came back to reality when Tayuya screamed at him to hurry the hell up. Now on all fours she pulled forward an inch and then thrust herself back, her tired arms wobbling precariously in the process. She turned her head to look over her shoulder and their gazes met. Come on Naruto is that all you got! You wanted to fuck my ass so bad before, so fuck it already! What s stopping you, you got cold feet or something She sneered.

Not wanting to disappoint his sister Naruto pulled all the way out, grinning as her hole immediately sealed itself up, and then gently but firmly thrust all the way back in. He continued like that, setting an agonizingly slow pace, making sure to brush against all the right spots. Tayuya s ass made lewd sucking noises as it desperately tried to keep Naruto's thick cock inside, only to fail with a 'pop' as each time his mushroom-like head pulled free of her tight sphincter.

Tayuya s moans grew louder as the slow pumping brought her closer and closer to orgasm, creating a burning heat inside her, but not enough to give her the last push she so desired. She would have loved to thrust back at him, impaling herself and forcing a more energetic rhythm, but she barely had the strength to stay on her hands and knees let alone move them.

"Harder! God! Yes! Naruto fuck my ass harder! Don t stop, don t fucking stop you hear me!" She cried. The amount of desire and lust in her voice made Naruto's cock, if possible, grow even harder than it already was. He pulled out again and stayed there, poised at her back entrance. Leaning forwards he pushed back in sharply so he was molded against her back with his head over her left shoulder.

"Get ready Tayu-chan!" He whispered in a husky voice with his mouth right next to her ear, "I'm going to pound into you and I'm not going to stop until I've emptied myself in your tight fucking ass, my cock is the only cock that's allowed inside you, no one else's. You're my bitch now, just like mom." Smirked Naruto as he thrust faster and harder into her ass.

Tayuya could only whimper in response as he snaked his left arm up to circle her slim waist. His right arm went around her chest and groped the opposite breast. Leaning back so they were both upright Naruto made good on his promise and started pounding into her ass at full speed. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed throughout the room as he barely removed half of his member before slamming back in. Tayuya s pent up orgasm finally exploded with a scream of ecstasy that went on and on, seemingly growing with every thrust. Naruto's grin threatened to split his face as he saw the seal he slapped on her ass activate and light up with a soft blue glow. His creation was a success. Time would only tell when he would use it.

For a good half hour Naruto pounded into his sister s asshole, never slowing down, even when her voice broke from her continuous screaming or when she went limp in his arms, the only sign of consciousness from her being the whimpers of pleasure that escaped her mouth. Her orgasm never subsided as his relentless thrusts forbade her from coming down. Eventually Naruto felt his loin s burn and he could no longer hold back his release. Pulling as far back as he could he slammed forward as his orgasm started. He could feel her ass flatten against his crotch as he buried that last inch that her massive ass denied him before he let loose, splashing her bowels with one of the biggest loads he ever produced.

He didn't know how long he was cumming for, but when he came down from his high Tayuya was unconscious. He contemplated pulling out of her, but she was still milking his erect cock and he did have some pent up energy to spare before he could go to bed. Rolling onto his side he took her limp body with him. Lazily pumping his cock into her ass he lost himself in thought. Wondering when his Mom was going to be healed enough to fuck some more. He groaned suddenly as he came inside Tayuya's ass once more. And just like that, inspiration. He never fucked his mom's ass. 


	18. Chapter 18

Temari was in her room standing in front of a mirror. Normally she wouldn t care too much about her appearance, but for some reason she decided to stand naked in front of the mirror to inspect her body. She was actually quite proud of her body. She had a slim figure with well-proportioned breasts that weren t too big or too small.

As she was staring in the mirror, she didn t even notice the sound of a door creaking slightly, or the fact there was someone watching.

Naruto smirked as he saw Temari looking into the mirror, she didn t even notice him, wasn t she supposed to be a jounin? Either way he took off his shirt so he was now topless before he approached her, he already knew she wouldn t resist after all.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist, stopping her from jumping in shock. Before she could say anything he whispered into her ear, You look beautiful.

Uzumaki Temari was too shocked too react, so she didn t move as she felt one of his hands move to her breast and the other to her exposed vagina. She felt him kiss her neck softly as his started to play with her body, getting a few gasps from her, who didn t know why she was just letting this guy do whatever he pleased.

Naruto was enjoying the sounds coming from Temari s mouth as he continued to nibble his way up her neck to her ears. He played with her perky breasts which fit almost perfectly in his hands and rubbed them affectionately. Occasionally he would twist the nipple gently, getting an extra loud gasp from her.

His other hand explored her already wet cunt. It was warm as he felt the insides with two of his fingers. He thrust his fingers in and out of her pussy, while his thumb rubbed over her clit, getting her to moan. He continued to do this before he felt him tighten up around his fingers as she came.

Naruto took of the rest of his clothes as she recovered and pulled her to the bed. He sat on the edged and pushed Temari down to her knees. Pleasure me, was the only thing he said to her.

Temari was in a daze and didn t protest as he put his hand to the back of her head and brought her closer to his flaccid dick. She used her hands to give it a few strokes, teasing the tip with her thumb gently.

Once it was hard, she tentatively licked the tip and she found she liked the taste. Licking the dick more, she ran her tongue up and down the long shaft as she stroked the rest of the dick with one hand, playing with his balls with the other, making sure every inch of the cock was wet with her saliva.

She brought her head to the tip of his cock and wrapped her lips around his dick gently licking it. She soon engulfed more of the dick into her mouth and ran the tongue along it inside of her mouth.

Naruto watched as he saw more of his cock disappearing into her mouth as she kneeled in front of him. Something about her kneeling in front of him aroused him further as she bobbed her head up and down his erection. She had her eyes closed as she focused on sucking his cock. He let his hands rest on the bed as he didn t need to anything as Temari was bringing him closer to the edge as she started to take his dick deeper into his mouth. Naruto gasped when he felt the back of Temari s throat.

It didn t take much longer as he felt his release coming. As Temari felt him twitching, she started bobbing her head faster, taking it all the way down her throat while forcibly holding back her gag. Naruto couldn t take it anymore as Temari deep throated him and came, shooting rounds of semen straight into her throat. Temari coughed as she let go of his dick from the semen in her cock.

Wow Naruto was pleased with the excellent blowjob but he wasn t done. He pulled Temari up to the bed and he laid down facing the ceiling as he gestured to Temari to get on. She got the message as she crawled on top of him and sat so his cock was standing right in front of her. Once she had gotten used to breathing again, she lifted herself up and positioned herself above the cock. She closed her eyes as she prepared for the initial penetration and brought herself down slowly, moaning in some pain as she felt her hymen tear.

Naruto watched as Temari s face scrunched up from the pain but did nothing to stop. Instead he let her control the pace this time as he wasn t really bothered to get on top and dominate her today. He brought his hands to her breasts and fondled them gently as he waited for Temari to get adjusted.

Eventually he felt Temari relax and he brought his hands to her waist and squeezed her ass. She started to lift herself up and brought herself back down moaning with much more pleasure as she did so. She continued to bounce up and down his cock as she started to lose herself to the pleasure.

Ah. Ah. Yes. So good. She breathed out every time she brought herself down. She was now bouncing on him wildly, her tits bouncing with her as she brought her face down lower. Naruto was thrusting up into her pussy as she bounced; he leaned up and caught Temari s lips into a kiss.

She moaned into Naruto s mouth as they continued to have sex. Mm. Yes. She moaned as he released him with a trail of saliva between them. She grinded harder against him as she moved her hips feeling herself coming close. She tightened up against him as she screamed her release. Spent out she collapsed on top of him breathing harshly.

Naruto grunted as he pushed her off him into a spooning position. He hadn t released yet and his dick was aching as she got off. He lifted up her left leg from behind as he lined himself up against her pussy once more.

He wasted no time and pushed in all the way starting to thrust into her immediately. Temari could only moan loudly as she felt the Uzumaki repeatedly slam into her. Ah. Naruto. Ah.

As he rocketed into her core, he leaned up so he could wrap an arm around her and latch onto her breast as he started licking and kissing her neck.

Temari tried to thrust back against him but found she was too tired to move much. She could only lie there as Naruto slammed in and out of her pussy, she basked in the sensations and it wasn t long before her still sensitive pussy tightened up again.

Naruto was getting close to his release as he fucked Temari. He felt her tighten up around his cock and it was all he could take as the sensation finally brought him to the edge. Grunting loudly as he continued to thrust into her, he released his load and felt Temari s pussy milking him for every last drop.

He pulled out of her cum-filled pussy and noticed she wasn t even awake anymore. He chuckled as he watched her sleep and decided he didn t feel like getting up, so he pulled up the blanket and let sleep take him, tomorrow would be the day they arrive In Konoha. 


	19. Chapter 19

Naruto decided to take the long way back (as opposed to just teleporting there) and was making his way back from Kiri on foot. Since he was nearby he decided to stop by Nami no Kuni to visit Inari and his family. When he made it to the front door of a familiar home he'd stayed in four years ago he knocked and waited for a few moments, only to receive no response.

He was just about to leave when he heard a noise from the back of the house. He walked around the side of the two story building only to freeze in place, his pants becoming rather tight. Tsunami was kicking back on her deck chair in a raven black bikini that matched her hair. Apparently his memory of her did little to compliment the raven haired mother of one, as her delicious curvy flesh spilled out of her bikini (in a good way), her breasts looking like they were going to break the thin straps keeping them contained any second now. He only regretted not being able judge her ass as it was sunken into the plastic lawn chair she was laying in.

'Damn! I knew she was hot, but I didn't remember her being this hot!' Naruto thought happily.

She looked at him strangely for a second as he took a seat in the chair across the deck from her before recognition entered her eyes and she proceeded to greet him with a hug. Her breasts flattening against his chest did nothing to help his erection go down.

"Naruto-kun, it's been far too long!" She greeted.

"I know, it's nice to see you again Tsunami, where are Tazuna and Inari?" He asked as they both retook their seats.

Oh they went to the capitol for a few days to get supplies. My father took Inari as an apprentice last year and they've become quite popular." She replied.

They spoke for a few minutes before she asked a question that he was confident he could start things off with, "So are there any young girls in your life?" She asked him with a smile.

Naruto smirked a bit and replied, "To be perfectly honest with you I more go for older women. Most of the girls my age can't... handle me, if you know what I mean?"

That got her attention; she sat up with clear interest on her face. Naruto's erection was banging the metaphorical tin can along it's clothe prison as Tsunami's breasts jumped along with her. "I'm pretty sure I know what you mean. So how big is it if it's too big for Kunoichi your age to take? If that's not to personal, that is." She quickly added, hoping she hadn't been too direct.

His smirk turning into a full blown grin he replied, "I think it would be easier for me to show you."

Curiosity got the better of her and she nodded, leaning forward further. Naruto could swear he could actually hear the *Tink tink tink tink* of a tin can in reality as the thinly covered melons swayed back and forth.

Naruto's grin turned down right predatory as he unzipped and unbuttoned his pants, he stopped just a second before pulling down his boxers and looked up at Tsunami, "I'll show you if you let me feel your amazing breasts."

Tsunami blushed a bit but easily forced it down and replied, "Very well, if it's as impressive as you make it out to be you can play with my boobs."

Naruto nodded, smirk never leaving his face, and stood up, dropping his slacks. His erect, now fourteen inch cock rejoicing in its freedom.

Tsunami sat there gaping at the biggest cock she had ever seen in her life sitting in front of her before tentatively reached out and gripped the hilt. She subconsciously licked her lips as she felt how hard it was, almost like steel. " Oh my, Naruto... It s... its huge and on a boy so young! Which means it'll get even bigger... She paused, debating something before she looked up at him and meekly asked, Would you like a tit-fuck?

"More than anything." Naruto responded instantly.

Tsunami just nodded, the purple blood filled head on his penis answered just as effectively, if not more so, as his words did. She felt his hands grab onto her tits and knead them through her bikini top for a few minutes while she slowly stroked his cock. She was shocked when he suddenly grunted and glob of pre-cum shot out and painted a thin, translucent line across her cheek. This seemed to set him off because her world blurred as she experienced moving at ninja speed for the first time as she found herself on her back on her deck chair while his engorged cock was inside her bikini top pumping back and forth in-between her titties, causing them to shake around when his hips slapped the bottom of them. Naruto moaned, speeding up, his tip touched her lips and his balls hit the bottom of her breasts with an audible clap. With a grunt Naruto tensed followed by the bulbous head of his cock erupting, covering her face in a fine glaze of cum.

"...That was intense." She murmured as she took a finger full of his cum off her face and rubbed it between her fingers. "So thick."

Naruto stood her up without a word and she saw his eyes were now a bright red. One of his hands ripped her bikini bottom off of her and he sat down, bringing her with him.

She had no way to refuse anything because she suddenly found her ass being groped as Naruto lifted her up and was slammed her down, bouncing her up and down rapidly on his dick, causing her to start screaming her lunges out for everyone to hear as her pussy, unused for almost eleven years, was worked overtime by the thick piece of meat splitting it in two. His hands continued to tightly grip her ass while her tits were swung around wildly inside her bikini top. She could almost hear the strings of her top straining, about to snap.

Seconds later she found her top ripped off by Naruto's hands, allowing her tits to flail around even more against his face while he grunted like a wild animal, pounding into her faster and faster. She felt as if he was tearing her pussy apart with his giant cock as she screamed in bliss with each thrust.

She soon found herself on her back again as Naruto stood over her, his hands blurring over his erection, which was aimed at her tits, before a flood of jizz flew out, painting her large tits white.

Almost immediately she was back to riding Naruto's cock again while he happily groped her ass, pounding harder and harder into her while her suddenly cum-free tits bounced in his face. She noticed that everything he did so far seemed to center around, or at least let him get an eyeful of, her breasts and she wondered if he had some kind of breast fetish. She had finished her initial screaming and her voice lowered to a moan with the occasional high pitched gasp as she came as they held this position for a good fifteen minutes.

His fucking speed once again skyrocketed before he grunted loudly and filled her pussy for the first time. She had to wonder if this was what all young men were like in bed nowadays. But then Naruto smacked one of her tits and started thrusting again and she suddenly remembered what Naruto had said about needing to go after older woman so it must just be him.

Naruto suddenly stopped, she was about to ask why when she found another cock poking at her asshole. She looked over her shoulder to see another red eyed Naruto getting ready to pound into her with a wide grin of anticipation on its face. She then felt both of her arms being brought sideways onto two cocks, her hands made to start jacking them off while the two other Naruto restarted their pounding. She began to scream in orgasmic bliss again but couldn't even start as the original captured her lips in a heated kiss.

They fucked her like this for what felt like hours for the woman, but was actually around half an hour, making her orgasm an untold amount of times before she felt herself being lifted up by the two Naruto's inside her while they drilled into her ass and pussy, tearing them apart from the combined power of their monster cocks and speedy thrusts. The two came inside her again as they grunted out their orgasms, the sound being drowned out by her own screech of pleasure.

Suddenly the clones pulled out and she was set on the floor, when she looked up she saw the four Naruto's with hungry looks on their faces as they jacked off before torrents and torrents of cum spewed from their dicks, spraying her from head to toe like a shower faucet.

"Come over here." Naruto said as he sat down on her deck chair, his cock still hard as ever.

Tsunami crawled over to him and began sucking him off as the clones all jacked off, cumming at random intervals, covered her back with a never-ending downpour of their seed, which began to stream off her back and pool on the deck below her. She looked up and saw the Naruto she was sucking off bend over her and slap her ass, making it jiggle around, further motivating the clones above her to work even harder. When the original removed his hand she felt something warm on her ass. The feeling was lost in the other warm sensations as the clones began to aim their shots lower, hitting her ass and lower back. The real Naruto gripped her head and started to face fuck her slowly, savoring the feel of bottoming out in her throat, before pulling back. He repeatedly slapped his dick across her face as he came, smearing cum all over her pretty face.

She saw Naruto and his clones eyes darken further and their dicks seemingly grow thicker, before they pounced on her and she found herself riding one dick at a womb breaking pace while another was seeing how little she needed to breathe as he thoroughly fucked her throat. She heard a loud *POP!* and whimpered as she looked up to see another twenty Naruto's slowly gathering around her with lecherous grins on their faces, waiting to have their fun with her.

XxX

Tsunami awoke from losing consciousness for what must have been the eighth time to find herself flat on her back surrounded by the same thirty Naruto's she's become intimately familiar with over the past two and a half hours, all grunting softly while stroking their cocks. They all tensed simultaneously and she was suddenly blinded as every square inch of her was covered in a fresh layer of thick cum.

She couldn't move, she couldn't even feel her legs or arms they had fucked her so hard. She could barely stay awake. As she saw the last, and she assumed real, Naruto kneel down in front of her sliding his dick into pussy once more, not even moving, just loving the feeling of being inside her somehow still tight pussy, making her moan weakly in pleasure, she heard him say. By the time you wake up again I ll be gone and you and the deck will be clean, but don't worry. I'm definitely coming back real soon." He said before darkness claimed her one final time. 


	20. Chapter 20

Be a man and take responsibility. She said.

Tsurara was a married woman, therefore was mainly just looking for an apology from the admittedly good looking teen that had landed on her, unintentionally touching her in places only her husband should be able to.

To Naruto who, being the sex crazed pervert that he was, took those words in the wrong way. Mainly as an insult to his manhood; there was an amazingly beautiful and naked women in front of him, did she think he didn't know what to do in this situation? Well, he'd show her for underestimating him...

His body blurred and Tsurara was stunned to see he was now naked, his massive engorged cock standing up like a flag pole. He roughly guided the Silver-headed MILF to her knee s; as she was still too shocked at the size of his cock to do anything, he tugged the sucker from her mouth and used one of his hands to rub the fat head of his cock all over the stunned woman's lips, smearing pre-cum all over her mouth and chin.

W-wait Im marr- As she opened her mouth to explain to the amazingly endowed teen, that she was in fact married, Naruto once again shocked her by forcing a good few inches of the dick painting her face into her mouth. He hit the back of her throat in short order and kept pushing, his cock continuing to bury itself into her mouth, it's girth easing it's way down her throat.

Tsurara married her husband for the sole reason of birthing a child, so there was no love between him and her, she had cheated on him before, his penis was quite small so there wasn t much pleasure in the marriage for her either. She'd even offered her daughter's crush, Aono Tsukune, the opportunity to fuck her, but the boy was just that; a boy, and didn t have the stones to take her and pound her pussy like a slutty little bitch like a real man should have. And here she found herself, the biggest cock she'd ever seen sliding down her throat, naked as the day she was born, gagging around the big cock... she wasn t going to let this opportunity go to waste.

Roughly pulling her mouth from the massive cock she was currently being forced to suck on, she staggered to her legs as she heard the well endowed blonde teen growl, and quickly bent over; her face against the wall and her full perky ass pointed towards him. Shaking her ass teasingly at the blonde she looked over her shoulder and spoke, C'mon big boy, show me how a real man fucks!

Walking over and standing directly behind her, his hand on the base of his cock, he smacked the tip on her ass cheeks, causing them to shake, before speaking, Hmm? You want my big cock? Tell me how badly you want it, you slutty little ice whore.

Tsurara was wetter than she had ever been before, and the massive cock spanking her shaking ass wasn t helping much, looking him in the eye, drool trailing down her chin, she spoke, I want it so bad, I m a slutty milf who likes cheating on her husband with young studs, I love big cock! Please! Plough my slutty milf cunt and cum in me! Make me your cum dumpster; a slutty woman for you to use whenever you need a quick fuck! She exclaimed.

Smirking, Naruto did just that, with no warning he gripped her hips and rammed his entire sixten inch monster straight up into her womb, and didn t bother to slow down for her as he started up a brutal pace of pounding the snow woman into the wall, her face and tit s squashed against it as Naruto used and abused her pussy.

Naruto continued to pound the dazed women for a good twenty minutes until he felt his release fast approaching. Creating a clone he had it position Tsurara into it's lap. While the clone continued hammering away at her pussy Naruto stroked his cock a few times before blowing his load all over her bouncing chest.

Feeling his cock softening a bit, he grabbed the women, who was being fucked so roughly her eyes had rolled up into the back of her head, her by the hair before forcing his cock down her throat. While his semi-hard state allowed to slide easily down her gullet she still gagged and choked around his sudden and rapidly repeated invasion of her throat. Naruto wasn t in any mood to lighten his pace for the women and started to roughly fuck her face to get his cock back to full mast.

When he felt his cock was fully hard again he pulled it from the dazed women s face, who was just coming down from another orgasm. Gripping the base of his cock he swung as hard as he could and cock slapped the slutty milf, causing her to actually fall from the clones lap onto the floor.

Blinking at how much his swing had done he shrugged and grabbed her by the legs. He dragged her over to the copy and tossed her on top of the clone, which was lying on the ground. Tsurara's breasts cushioned her fall, but the clone was without oxygen for a little while. The clone, getting the idea, blindly slipped into her pussy as Naruto pressed his hand to her creamy ass and spread her cheeks. He lined up and placed the head at her back entrance. Moving both hands up to her hips her lurched forward, slowly forcing inch after inch of his cock into her ass, causing her to come out of her daze and scream in pain.

What followed were the most pleasurable few hours of Tsurara's life as she was fucked, violated, and best of all, degraded by the twin blonds as they came on and inside of her countless times. Eventually the copy disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving only the original, who wanted to see where she came from. Being barely awake, much less thinking clearly, she gave him the direction to her home. Luckily, nobody saw her being bounced up and down the man's cock as he locked her legs around his waist, still very much nude, and walked them both to her house.

She was actually quite fearful, not for herself of course, but for her daughter. When they entered her home, the first picture they noticed was the one of her, her old school rival Ageha, and her daughters and friends. The first thing out of his mouth was that maybe he should pay them a visit and see how slutty they were compared to her. It didn t help that there was a school's parent/teacher conference was the next day, which, in her current state, she so no harm in telling him about. Thankfully, his eyes seemed to be most drawn to Ageha, and the vampire girl, Moka.

Tsurara stopped and realized how much of a benefit for her daughter it would be. Moka was competition for her daughter's chosen mate, and the boy was human, seeing the pink haired girl turned into a wanton slut, most likely in front of him, would push him right to her little girl. Any more thoughts were banished from her mind as she was set on the table and the demon behind her slammed his cock back into her womb. Followed by a very enthusiastic attempt to reshape her pussy. 


	21. Chapter 21

"Uh Erza, can I have my pants back?" Naruto asked warily trying to move towards his pants, but a hand shoved him back to the bed as he hissed when he felt her soft hands surround his member.

"Shut up and enjoy it like a man" Erza ordered blushing, requipping her armor and leaving in her white sleeveless blouse and blue skirt, laying down comfortably on her side and came face first at his erection that stood proudly with its full height, licking her suddenly dry lips as she placed his member across her cheeks feeling it throb and pulse in her hands, taking in the strong musky scent and the unusual heat from it, dragging her tongue along the base of his shaft to its tip enveloping the bulbous head in her warm mouth and skillfully in his opinion work the tip of his cock, running her tongue all over the head and the ridges under it lathering it with her saliva, poking the hole in its tip sending bolts of unimaginable pleasure through his brain, gripping the sheets tightly to avoid forcing Erza to take him deeper in her throat.

"Erza if you don't stop " Naruto groaned as she doubled her efforts relaxing her throat and slowly took his length, she winced in pain but the sounds of Naruto's pleasure filled moans and groans urged her to continue until her nose reached the tuff of hair above his shaft, she massaged the underside of his cock and started to hum sending pleasurable vibrations through his member as she caressed his balls causing his eyes to roll to the back of his head at the intense sensations her mouth, tongue, throat, and hands are giving to him. Erza read what everything she's currently doing from the racy books she collects and based from what she's hearing its working and couldn't help but feel a little proud of her accomplishments as she began to bob her head up and down his shaft, occasionally taking it down her throat lathering his member creating wet and lewd sucking sounds that filled her room.

"Erza I'm cumming!"

Upon hearing those words Erza put his shaft down her throat and moments later Naruto came releasing a throaty groan and sending copious amounts of his seed down her throat until a thought came to her and pulled back, releasing the rest of his first load on her mouth as she tasted his essence which she found quite likeable. She looked up to see his eyes closed panting and enjoying the ecstasy he received from the Scarlet haired woman. A little hot and bothered herself she gripped the hem of her blouse and pulled it over her head and unclipped her red satin bra throwing it beside the bed, followed by her skirt and satin panties that was a little wet from pleasuring her beloved Dragon slayer.

"That was amazing Erza, but whoa!" Naruto gasped clamping his hand over his eyes to avoid looking the amazing sight that is his beloved Titania, the smooth porcelain skin glistening in the silvery light of the moon, her slender arms, flat stomach, large tits and smooth and powerful legs sending the blood flowing to his member as it become painfully stiff, the urge to grab her hand or force it down her throat again is very tempting.

"Stop being an idiot and remove your hand, it's not like you haven't seen me naked before" Erza ordered. Her voice a little shaky from exposing herself, but determined to see it through its blissful end.

"But we were kids then, you're not, you're not " Naruto stuttered still not heading her command.

"I'm not what?" Erza asked with a little irritation in her voice.

"That, that curvaceous and attractive damn it! Please put some clothes on!" Naruto admitted causing her to blush at his bold statement as she crawled on top of him, her breast dragging across his toned abdomen to his firm chest sending pleasurable shiver down their spines, and finally opened his eyes to see those brown orbs look at him and see the trepidation and love she has for him.

"Oh, am I that attractive?" Erza asked in a sultry voice as he nodded making her let out a sexy laugh. "It's ok Naruto I'll teach what to do" Pecking him in the lips and rolling them over that he was on top of her as she hooked her arm behind her left knee and spread her pussy lips, showing the pink flesh it held slick with her juices making Naruto swallow the lump in his throat. "This is where you put it in, Naruto"

He placed the tip of his member at her entrance loving the feel of the soft flesh against the head and the same could be said for the Titania moaning softly at the contact, but before he could move deeper he met some resistance along the way and looked at Erza for advice. "Just be quick about it, Naruto"

Naruto nodded as he gripped her hips firmly and giving her one final look before pushing his member through the thin membrane, sinking all the way to the base with both lovers closing their eyes from the intense sensations they felt. Naruto felt that he was about to explode as her tight walls squeezed down on his member, wrapping themselves on the intrusive organ while Erza for her part felt unimaginable pain from the tearing of her hymen something that made the injuries she received from the countless battles she experience pale in comparison from the simple act, biting her lower lip as tears stung hers eyes.

"Are you ok Erza?" Naruto asked seeing the pained look in her face giving Titania the much needed distraction from the pain she's experiencing.

"Yeah, it's painful, like nothing I've ever experienced before" Erza replied riding out the pain.

"Should I pull out?" Naruto asked as she merely smiled.

"No, it just hurts for every woman's first time, just let me wait it out for moment ok?" Erza explained. Naruto nodding and avoided moving his hips as he initiated a kiss with Erza to occupy her mind with something else beside the pain, moments later Erza tried to move her hips only to feel pleasure nodding to Naruto who nodded back.

Naruto held her thighs apart as he slowly pulled back moaning in unison at the pleasurable friction until only the tip was inside; giving her one more look she nodded before hurling himself forward and burying himself to the hilt creating more of that pleasurable friction as he repeated his actions gaining speed as drive into her long, deep, and hard causing her luscious breast to sway back in forth in time with his thrust, he grabbed one of her breast and kneaded the soft flesh earning him more moans from Titania who gripped the sheets tightly, drowning in ecstasy that overrun her mind and body trying in vain to quell the lustful moans escaping her lips to avoid the other occupants from hearing their copulation as Naruto continued to pump into her wet snatch, stretching and filling her to the brim. Naruto buried his cock to the root as he captured her mouth in a searing kiss moving his waist in a circular motion stimulating every part of her pussy.

"You're so tight Erza" Naruto whispered loving the feel of her velvety walls massaging his erection as he rubbed his length along her walls.

"Fuck me Naruto" Erza moaned low and sultry a lustful smile plastered on her beautiful face as she slowly licked her lips "I love the feel of your big cock plunging in and out of my pussy, stretching me to my limits and hitting all the right spots inside me, and I love the fact that you're the one doing this to me" Naruto shivered at the sound of her voice and the look on her face wondering if this is the same woman he knew saying such words, but it was her eyes that told him it was the same woman as beneath the lust that clouded her eyes, he could still see the love directed solely at him.

Naruto smiled turning her to her side propping her left leg over his shoulder as he began to plunge his cock inside of her with amazing speed and power making the bed creak in time with his thrusts, her loud moans broken from his thrusts not caring anymore if anyone would see them as she began to massage her own breast to increase the pleasure she's receiving, her climax approaching as she returned his thrusts with her own allowing him to go deeper than before adding more pleasure to the one she's currently experiencing. Naruto also closing on his release realized that they are inside Fairy Hills and with speed honed through battle quickly leaned over clamping over her mouth as she screamed her release in time with his, their fluids mixing inside her core seeping through her nether lips staining their hips and the sheets below.

A month has passed since their first time which lasted till late midnight with Naruto leaving early in the morning, the boarders immediately came to her room telling her the place is haunted as they heard screams and creaking sounds all over the place, she paled of course not because of the supposed ghost, but from realizing that she has been too vocal in her throes of passion and promised the girls that she'll look into it. So their relationship remained an unfortunate secret as the members never guessed the change between the two's closeness as they remained practically the same and unable to say that she the house mother brought a guy into her room to have hot, sweaty, and naked sex till late midnight. She remained as strict and stoic as ever the other still the same enthusiastic self, the couple not really bothering to announce their relationship thinking that everybody knew. Naruto was invited to Fairy Hills again this time to help Erza with cleaning and organizing of her armors and weapons and at the same time spend some more time with him.

"Wow, you have a lot of armors Erza" Naruto commented after placing the last piece of armor on its stand before smiling at Erza.

"Yeah, I like collecting them and most of them are pretty useful in combat" Erza explained smiling back while wiping the sweat on her brow as she smiled back. Naruto for his part was cursing his hormones as his blood began traveling south as his eyes followed the trail of the sweat that rolled across her neck to the middle of her impressive cleavage, the plain white button up shirt Erza wore was unbuttoned halfway through her breast from the terrible heat allowing him to glance the black lacy material underneath. "Are you ok Naruto?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine" Naruto replied shakily as Erza leaned closer to him, her soft mounds pressing against his hard chest as it slowly piled on his pent up sexual frustration every time he sees her perfect body with just a few more and it would crush him.

"Are you sure Naruto?" Erza asked again unaware of the effect she's having on the yellow haired dragon slayer.

"Yeah" Naruto replies while chuckling and looking to the side to avoid looking at her breast. Erza seemed to accept this as she pulled back giving Naruto time to breathe, but luck wasn't on his side as Erza's latent clumsiness strikes as she slipped on the still wet floor flinging the bucket filled with water she is holding in to the air and landing face first on the floor giving Naruto a clear view of her underwear, the water landing over her and soaking her clothes. Cursing over her clumsiness she stood up and smiled sheepishly at Naruto who finally snapped at the arousing sight as he immediately pinned her to the wall.

"Naruto?" Erza called out as she shivered from the look of his eyes filled with lust and desire directed at her as his eyes roamed all over her body like a lion sizing up its prey. A growl escaped his lips enticing another shiver of excitement and anticipation from Titania.

She didn't have time to react as his lips collided against hers, bruising her lips as he savagely assaulted her lips, biting her lower lip causing her to moan and open her mouth granting access to his probing tongue, his wet organ explored her moist cavern and intertwining itself on her tongue as they met in the middle. His hand grabbed her right breast kneading and squeezing the fleshy orb eliciting moans from his female captive as he pressed his body closer to her. Erza wondered if Naruto's aggressiveness was due to her unwittingly flashing him. She gasped when he gripped the opening of her shirt ripping it open and pulling her bra down exposing her wonderful breast, gripping it roughly pinching and squeezing the hardened nub pulling it as far as it would go as his mouth latched on the vacant nipple sucking, rolling and nipping the taut flesh making her gasp and moan from the mixture of pain and pleasure coming from her breasts causing her sex to moisten, her hands tangling in his blond locks urging him to give her more.

Gripping the hem of her skirt and pulling them up bunching around her waist as he started trailing kisses starting from the valley of her breast to her flat stomach until he reached her covered sex giving it a tentative lick and sucking on the clothe jewel on the tip. Pulling the waistband of her lace panty down her wide hips and smooth legs as it dangle on her right ankle propped up his shoulder, spreading her pussy the pink flesh glistening with her juices, inhaling the heady scent of her arousal as he began to lick and suck the tender flesh loving the tangy taste of her juices and stuck his tongue inside her folds seeking more of her juices, his tongue licked every part of her walls as he tried to reach deeper so he could hear more of those lovely screams coming from her mouth. He latched on her clit sucking on the sensitive bundle of nerves while pumping his finger in and out of her sopping cunt as she continued scream for more, her release quickly approaching as she gripped his hair hard that he feared she might pull his hair from the roots.

"Narutoooo!" Erza screamed her lungs out gasping for air after her explosive release, still reeling from the orgasm Naruto stood up pulling his trousers and boxers down freeing his throbbing member, pushing her leg up to the side of her breast, running his member along her slit before slowly pushing through her folds loving the feel of her velvety walls enveloping his erection after a month as she moaned loudly from the stimulus of Naruto's cock attacking her with another wave of pleasure as he began to thrust into her from below, wrapping her arms and legs around him as she felt the only thing supporting her is his cock as it continues to grind along her walls, biting his shoulder to keep herself from screaming as another orgasm is quickly approaching, his thrust became rougher dragging her hips down his raging cock.

"ERZAAAA!"

"AAAAAAH!"

Both lovers panted, their bodies slick with sweat and resting their heads on each other's shoulders, Erza's body hung limply with Naruto supporting her as he peppered her face with kisses before lingering on her lips, smiling at her before she slapped him on the side of the head.

"I just came and you started fucking me seconds later" Erza chided a moan escaping her lips as she tilted her head to the side to give Naruto better access to her neck as he dragged his tongue along it.

"Hey! It's not like you didn't like it" Naruto retorted as he continued teasing her neck. "Besides it's your fault for being such a tease"

"I'm Mmmm not like that" Erza moaned out from the slowly building pleasure from Naruto's ministrations. "Mmm name onetime"

"Every time I see you ever since we did it for the first time I can't get the image of your naked body from my mind and how soft your skin is and how your pussy fits perfectly on my cock" Naruto whispered the last part as they entered another heated lip lock as Naruto slowly pushed off from the wall and slowly kneeled down the floor and gently placing her on the smooth polished floor.

"Still hard are we?" Erza joked, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"You know me, always ready for more" Naruto exclaimed giving her a lopsided grin.

Naruto began moving his hips, his hands pressed behind her knees that is pressed over her breast as he pound into her staining his stomach with her juices, rewarding him with her melodious sounds of ecstasy coming from her panting mouth, releasing her legs that wrapped around his waist while placing his hands on either side below her arms as he increased the power and speed of his thrusts, latching his mouth on the hypnotically swaying orbs sucking and tugging the hardened nub as she wrapped her arms around his back. Naruto sucked on her extended tongue before licking and intertwining his tongue on her own as it didn't take long for their respective climax to arrive as he began to thrust into her rapidly before releasing a throaty growl and buried his cock to the hilt releasing his hot seed into her womb filling it completely. He fell on top of her panting a little spent from his exertion as they stayed like that for a few minutes before starting all over again in her bathroom and finally her bedroom.

Naruto woke up from his wonderful dream and decided to make some breakfast for his beloved wife. Minutes later they are eating a simple breakfast and the next Erza is kneeling on the floor with Naruto's member inside her mouth, her head bobbing up and down his length. Releasing his member from her mouth with an audible pop as she began to stroke it gazing at it with lust filled eyes, lifting her shirt over her breast exposing the red satin material underneath, Naruto looked down at his wife as she pressed her large tits together and slowly slid his length, her saliva acting as a lubricant as it easily went in. Naruto groaned at the feel of his member surrounded by her soft flesh of her breast with his head sticking a few inches from her breast.

Erza squeezed her breast together and began to drag it up and down his length, loving the heat coming from it as it continued to throb between her breasts. He groaned as his member is constantly squeezed between Erza's soft mounds as she stuck out her tongue and placed what her breast can't reach into her mouth. Noticing her hardened nipple through the thin material of her bra, he pinched it helping her drag her breast up and down with her as he slowly approached his climax.

"I'm cumming!"

Erza remove her mouth from his member's tip as Naruto came bathing her in his cloudy fluids. Erza moaned at the salty taste of his husband's seed cleaning herself of with her fingers and giving her husband a good show something she knew full well to rile him up. Erza slipped her underwear to the side as she slowly sat on Naruto's length slipping inside her wet snatch, Naruto wrapped his arms around Erza giving her large breast a good squeeze while sharing a passionate kiss with wife. Separating from her husband's hungry lips and began bouncing off her husband's lap who sat on the chair while massaging her tits. The chair they were on continued to creak as she increased her pace and it didn't take long before it broke under the stress stunning the two occupants.

"I think we should get stronger chairs" Erza muttered as they laughed at the situation. Naruto hooked his arms under her knees and lifted them off the floor still connected at the hips as he carried his wife to their room, climbed their bed and lay on his back as Erza began to ride his erection meeting her thrust with her back facing him as he held on her hips to pull her down, she fell on his chest as he continued to pound in to her simultaneously stimulating her clit and breast under her blouse biting her finger to stifle the moans escaping her lips.

"Harder Naruto Nnn Aah" Erza moaned loving the feel of his erection in her pussy as they were unable to do it last night seeing that she was drunk.

"I love you Erza" Naruto stated as he continued to pound her from below until she came her juices staining his thighs and bed sheets.

Naruto hooked the back of her knees as he sat up still buried deep within her wife as he stood up carrying her near the wall, she leaned on the wall with her hands propped on it with Naruto slowly thrusting his hips gaining speed as she demanded more, grabbing her massive breasts and using it to drag her back and go deeper inside her. The sounds of slapping flesh resounding in the house as they continued their copulation. Naruto lifted her right leg propping it up on his chest turning her to her side as he ground into her stimulating a different area of her pussy as he continued to fondle her breast. He kept pounding into her pussy until their simultaneous release as he painted her walls white with his seed and the pleasurable feeling of his hot seed deep inside her prolonged her orgasm.

"I love you Naruto" Erza whispered before leaning in for another kiss.

"I love you too Erza" 


	22. Chapter 22

Naruto trailed kisses from both tip of her breasts and the valley between them, her flat stomach and finally landing on top of her black bikini bottom. He untied both straps and removed the last article of clothing she has on to finally gaze at the nude form of Erza Scarlet and the blemish free skin that covered her perfect body.

Erza felt uncomfortable as Naruto merely gazed at her body and proceeded to cover her breast and sex. "Is there something wrong Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head a little and grinned at Titania. "No, nothing, are you ready?" he asked as he removed his final piece of clothing.

She placed a hand on his cheek and smiled at his concern. "I am Naruto ready as I'll ever be "

Naruto nodded as he pressed the tip of his cock on her pussy sending bolts of pleasure to the couple as Naruto slowly slid his length inside Erza until he bottomed out and reveled at the feel of her velvety walls wrapping around his length. "You ok Erza?" Erza looked at Naruto as a look of discomfort framed her face as her walls are stretched by Naruto's impressive girth.

"I am Naruto don't worry I already tore my hymen with the rigorous training I did you're just bigger than I anticipated " Erza replied as Naruto initiated another kiss.

Finally giving a nod of approval Naruto started to move, he gripped her hips firmly as he slowly pulled his length until only the tip is inside before pushing sheathing himself back in her folds. He slowly rocked his hips back and forth slowly gaining speed and power as her breast swayed back and forth; he gripped both of her undulating breasts and began to knead the fleshy orbs, pinching and tugging both of her nipples, pulling them apart and closer to each other adding more pleasure to the experience.

"So good Naruto " Erza moaned her hands placed firmly over his chest. "Mmm Harder Naruto "

"You feel amazing Erza " Naruto muttered between pleasure filled groans, his body covered in sweat that sprinkled all over her body.

Erza released a disappointed moan when Naruto stopped moving, another set of moans escaper her lips as he turned her to her side. Her right leg pressed firmly over his chest and continued thrusting his hips as Erza's pleasure filled moans and panting breath urged him to move faster. Erza for her part can't believe how pleasurable her first time is as she stimulated her breast and clit while Naruto stimulated a different part of her pussy as she slowly climbs to reach her orgasm. Naruto shifts their position again until she now supported herself on her hands and knees as her screams of pleasure reverberated along the forest, she felt his chest pressed on her back as he reached for her swaying breasts and exposed clit. His tongue lancing on the sensitive skin of her neck, dragging it along her sweat soaked skin before latching on her earlobe and nipping on her ear.

"I love you Erza " Naruto whispered to her ear before cupping her chin and turning her to face him and kissed her passionately.

Erza released a throaty moan as their lips met, their tongue battling for dominance. "I love you too Naruto " Erza smiled before her face turned sultry. "Now fuck me long and hard Naruto prove to me that you love me as much as you say you do" she ordered.

The look on Erza's face and the way she talked to him sent shivers down his spine from seeing a different side of Titania. "Now I'm all fired up!" he exclaimed as she moaned loudly from the intense heat coming from her pussy emanating from Naruto cock. She felt her insides melt at the pleasurable heat. "Prepare yourself Erza, because after this you'll know how much I love you and I'll make sure you walk funny for a week!" he declared gripping her waist firmly as she giggled at his declaration that turned into an undulating wail as he quickly pulled back and hurled himself back inside of her.

The friction and the heat coming from her pussy and the rough pounding Naruto gave to her made breathing quite difficult as she collapsed, her breasts pressed painfully on the smooth stone surface with her hands clenched into tight fists as her hard nipples gets drag along the stone loving the pleasurable friction. Her butt is currently sticking in the air as Naruto continued to pound her with forceful rhythm. He couldn't help but admire her round backside as he caressed it before a thought hit him and just like what he did at the Tower of Heaven took the opportunity to get back at Erza. She let out a startled gasp when she felt a sharp pain on her backside followed by another before Naruto's calloused hand massaged the sore spot before repeating the process all over again. The strange mixture of pain and pleasure only increased the pleasure she's receiving as their climax approach.

Naruto leaned forward and grabbed her left arm allowing him to pull her backwards and go deeper inside of her. "I'm about to come Erza" Naruto grunted pulling her flush against his body as he sat on his knees, hooking his arms under her knees spreading her legs apart in a V pressed beside her breasts while locking his hands together and dragged Erza's body up and down his length as if she weighs nothing.

"Me too Naruto I'm close" Erza panted as she allowed her body to go limp and let Naruto take control. "Let's do it together Naruto " Naruto nodded as he doubled his efforts as she wrapped her arms over his forearms as he grunted a few more times before their respective climax as they screamed each other's name.

"Narutoo!"

"Erzaa!"

Erza drew some blood as her nails raked along his forearms from her powerful orgasm; her body went rigid as her juices exploded from her pussy that tightened around his length as if squeezing more of his seed to pour inside her already packed walls. Their combined juices seeped out of her pussy lips covering the rest of his cock and staining his thighs as he placed his head on her shoulders panting as he continued to release his cum inside of Erza before he slowly laid down on his back, letting go of her legs and placing them around her stomach.

"That was amazing Naruto" Erza remarked releasing a disappointed moan as his cock slipped out of her pussy missing the feeling of his cock filling her.

Naruto kissed the top of her head as she spooned closer on top of him. "Me too that felt great but was that ok?" she wondered what he meant until she remembered that he came inside her and from the amount still seeping between her still sensitive pussy she'll be leaking for quite awhile.

"It's ok besides even I know you won't run away if I ever get pregnant, right?" Erza asked only to have silence as a response. "Right, Naruto?" this time she rolled over to find him grinning at her as he pecked her on the lips. "Don't scare me like that "

Naruto laughed a little. "I'm just joking I promised I wouldn't leave you right. Let me just rest for a bit ok then we'll start round two " Erza blushed at the implications and merely nodded for a rather long a blissful night. 


	23. Chapter 23

Ahhhh Naruto stop playing Nnn teasing me, Haa haa" Mirajane gasped writhing in pleasure sandwiched between the counter and Naruto behind her. Naruto suckled on her earlobe, trailing kisses on her smooth neck and along her shoulders as she leaned to the side to give him better access. His left hand caressing her right breast over her dress, kneading and squeezing the soft orb of flesh, rolling his palm over her erect nipple visible through her dress its brother massaged her thigh.

"Why rush Mira? Nobody's here but us" Naruto whispered as he dragged his tongue along her neck nipping and lightly sucking on the tender flesh, he held her chin turning her head to face him and kissed her deeply intertwining his tongue with hers, sucking fiercely on her mouth as she moaned and writhed under his grip. After a few minutes Naruto pulled back sucking on Mirajane's tongue for a few seconds before releasing it.

"Haa haa, but we were Nnn almost caught last time" Mirajane replied through heavy breaths remembering what happened a mere week ago.

They were doing it again inside the guild at her bar in the middle of the day as it was very rare to find the guild empty during such times. The couple feeling a little frisky decided to do it. Naruto went over the counter and the moment he landed on the other side slipped dragging Mirajane on top of him. They laughed for a short while before they started kissing, groping and grinding with each other. Too busy with their own world they didn't hear someone enter the guild until she was close to the bar called and out for Mira, startled by the sudden arrival Mirajane shot up from her spot and Naruto hid inside her dress.

"Yeah, that was close one" Naruto laughed nuzzling her neck as his hands continued their ministrations. "But it's already late at night; nobody goes back to the guild after everyone leaves"

"But still Nnn I still feel uneasy though" Mirajane replied her mind slowly succumbing to the pleasures her lover is showering her as she feels like she's forgetting something.

"Well, let me banish all your worries" Naruto turned her head initiating another heated lip lock with the silver haired beauty as Mirajane held his cheek. He held the straps of her dress and slowly slid them down her shoulders the pink garment pooling just below her breast. Naruto groped her left breast rolling it along his hand before gripping the base of her bra lifting it up and exposing her enormous breast into the cold air of night, her nipples stiffening at contact from the cold air.

Naruto cupped her breast kneading the soft flesh as they spilled through his fingers. Soft mewls of pleasure escaped from her lips as he continued to rub, knead and roll the fleshy orbs. His left hand traveled downward caressing her thighs as he grip her skirt pulling it up until his calloused palm met her smooth thighs caressing it before going to its intended target cupping her moistening sex rubbing it through her satin panties as his right hand found her stiff nipple gently rolling it between his thumb and forefinger as his mouth busied itself from tasting her skin, Mirajane's left hand tangled her fingers through his spiky locks as the other caressed Naruto's forearm urging him on. Slipping her underwear to the side, traced her slit and slipped his middle finger inside her sopping cunt as he tugged and pinched her taut nipple causing her to release a sweet and lovely voice, pressing her back flush against Naruto at the mixture of pain and pleasure. Naruto began pleasuring his lover to orgasm pumping his finger into her hot sex in time with pleasuring her breast and nipple as her desired climax slowly build, breathes coming in short and labored pants, pleasure filled moans escaped her lips as Naruto doubled his efforts adding another finger inside her and another. Dark spots appeared at the corner of her eyes as her as she screamed her lungs out as the pleasure tore through her.

"I'M CUMMING!" Mirajane screamed hanging limply across Naruto's strong arms as he peppered her cheeks with kisses and nuzzled her neck.

"How was it?" Naruto asked a satisfied smirk plastered on his face.

"Amazing" Mirajane replied simply as she kissed him chastely that he returned with a full blown kiss spinning her around and crushing her breast against his chiseled chest, his hands caressing her back and butt. Mirajane's hand wandered over his toned torso loving the feel of the rippling muscles underneath, running her hands over his abs and chest up to his shoulders removing the black vest he always wore.

Grabbing Mirajane's firm thighs Naruto lifted her up and placed her over the edge counter as he extracted himself from her lips, lowered himself up to Mirajane's heaving breast kissing both nipples before settling on the right suckling on the sensitive tip, nipping and rolling it around his tongue as its sister is fondled by Naruto's trained hands. Wrapping her arms around Naruto's head whispering words of encouragement as he alternated between breasts slowly bringing the beautiful Majin into another orgasm, sinking lower until he is face first into her soaked sex as he massaged her inner thighs, pressing his nose over her pussy loving the heady scent as he gripped the bands around her hips pulling them down the satin material dangling on her left ankle.

Dragging his tongue along her pussy lips parting them as he reached the sensitive bundle of nerves at its tip placing his mouth around it, sucking on the sensitive bud and flicking it with his skilled tongue honed through years of pleasuring the woman in front of him who arched her back at the immense pleasure as the heat from her snatch spread setting ablaze every nerve in her body. Naruto spread her pussy lips with his fingers sucking and licking her swollen labia as she bawled her lungs at losing herself in the throes of passion. Naruto digs his tongue deeper inside his lover's cunt, his finger busy pleasuring her clit the feel of his hot and wet organ slithering and squirming inside her core expertly hitting pleasure points inside her and the feel of his rough fingers on her abused clit brought her to another mind numbing orgasm as she exploded on Naruto's face firmly pressed against her sex, lapping up her juices as she catches her breath.

Naruto stood up licking his face clean, grinning while showing his pearly whites as she returned it with her own smile through half lidded eyes leaning forward and wrapping her arms around his neck sharing another searing kiss with her blonde haired lover exchanging saliva and her juices through their tongues slowly guiding her down the counter as he climbed up along with her wrapping her legs around his waist. Pulling back Naruto smiled at her again before he removed his trousers along with his boxers releasing his swollen member from its confines. Mirajane released a moan at the sight of his throbbing member, the same one that has brought her to countless orgasms throughout the length of their relationship hidden from their friends for almost two years. Naruto rubbed its tip on her soaked cunt sending bolts of pleasure through her brain as he slowly slid inside her depths reveling at the feeling they received from the simple act. The familiar stretching of her walls filling her to the brim coupled with the unnatural heat coming from his member slowly ate away at her restraints. Meanwhile Naruto loved the feel of her velvety walls surrounding him, wrapping and massaging his shaft and the familiar heat and wetness coming from it as his grip on his mental restraints slowly fade as the baser of his instincts fought to take control.

"You're so beautiful Mira" Naruto whispered engaging into another lip lock this time slow and deliberate as they showed their love for one another that had developed from the simple act of consoling one another to something deeper that they now enjoyed.

"I love you, Naruto" Mirajane whispered back something that it took her two years to finally admit shocking the Dragon slayer who pulled back staring at her with wide disbelieving eyes. Thinking that she just crossed the proverbial line that she always avoided in fear of losing what they had tried to apologize, but was surprised when Naruto kissed her with such ferocity that she felt he would suck the life out of her.

"I love you too! Mira" Naruto exclaimed grinning broadly threatening to split his face in half. Mirajane clasped her hands on her mouth, tears began to pool at the corner of her eyes before tackling the stunned Dragon slayer peppering his face with kisses as she pinned him under him.

"Let me return the favor" Mirajane whispered low and sultry a hint of her old self returning. Proud and in control a pleasurable shiver ran across his body and wondered how she managed to become even sexier than she already is.

A groan escaped his lips when she ground her hips with a few moans escaping hers as his member scraped along her walls bracing herself on the counter as she increased her pace sending bolts of pleasuring to her brain with Naruto adding more by pressing his thumb on her clit. Wanting more she placed both of her hands on his hips and began bouncing on his cock with gusto as lust infused moans escaped her lips as she continued to impale herself on his raging cock. Naruto on the other hand watched with lust filled eyes as the beautiful Majin ride his cock. Her enormous breast swayed, her long flowing silver hair flailed from her movements as lewd and wet sounds from their love making filled the halls accompanied by her moans of pleasure. A scream erupted from her mouth as he met her thrust with his own gripping tightly on her firm buttocks as he began to pound into her as she fell on his chest, hands clenched into tight fist. Naruto continued to pound into her from below in time with her own thrusts aided by the firm grip of his hand bringing her down to him while the other played with her asshole with two fingers buried up to the second joint as he marveled at the sight of her face drowning in pleasure, eyes clouded in lust, her panting mouth parted gasping for air a few dribble of saliva trailing down her chin, her tongue would occasionally stick out when he hits her G-spot that he would suck on to before going for her mouth.

Mirajane felt the hand on her butt leave as its brother wrapped around her waist feeling their change into a shift in position not even stopping from thrusting her hips as they made out bouncing on his cock, her taut nipples dragging along his chiseled chest, her clitoris stimulated as they rub against a tuff of hair on his pelvis, the hand that left returned to her asshole renewing its efforts adding more pleasure. Naruto would lick her neck, nipping and kissing the smooth skin as he found the vein on her throat sucking on it leaving a bright red mark causing Mirajane to groan and thrust her heaving breast to his face. Knowing what she already wants and a little annoyed at his current position sitting on the counter as his lover continued to ride him manage to fold his legs to the side and with little effort change into a kneeling position and began to meet her lovers thrust who moaned out in joy, her body assaulted from four places, her ass, pussy, clit and breasts expertly handled by her enthusiastic lover as another orgasm hit her. Her back bent like a bow as the powerful sensation hit screaming his name, flushing her fluids on his hips and thighs as her walls contracted on his cock urging him to cum. He exploded inside of Mirajane painting her walls white with his seed.

"Naruto!"

"Mira!"

Naruto gently placed her back on the counter panting and gasping for air, her lungs burned from the lack oxygen but she wanted more always thankful at how considerate Naruto as a lover is as he allowed her to rest. He pulled out from her a disappointed groan escaped her lips a he stroked himself in front of her coaxing more and splattering it on her dress and some on her heaving breast as she instinctively took his cum on her breast and tasted it moaning in delight at his taste. Mirajane glanced at Naruto smiling and looking at her panting just like her but wasn't in the least bit tired from their current exertions.  
I need this, we both do, just this once" Mirajane whispered as she looked at him the eyes, the same eyes she had, filled with grief and regret.

"What do you want me to do?" Naruto sighed knowing that she was right as a grateful smile formed on her face this time causing him to blush.

"Kiss me" Mirajane whispered as Naruto gently lifted her chin and pressed his lips on hers, his arms wrapping around her slender form the world slowly shifted to just the two of them.

Wrapping her arms his head as she slowly licked her bottom lip, nibbling on the soft flesh. Naruto parted his lips to feel her tongue come in contact to his coaxing him to join her as he intertwined his tongue with hers tasting her. Vanilla he idly as he delved into her moist cavern and wondered why as he continued his explorations. Parting for air and looking each other in the eye Naruto found her smiling and in turn brought a smile to him as she gently guided him to his bed. Straddling him on the waist and sharing another kiss a few moans escaped her lips as he massaged her sides his thumb grazing the underside of her breast the cold air of the night remained unnoticed by the two the heat coming from their bodies more so from her partner. Another moan escaped from her lips as she felt him squeeze her breast as if testing her reaction. Getting a positive one he began to knead and roll the soft orb of flesh his palm rubbing her hardening nipple through her shirt the texture of the shirt adding a pleasurable friction to his ministrations but she wanted to feel his hands on her bare skin.

Parting yet again staring each other in the eye and for the first time got a good look at her wearing his shirt straining at her chest and his boxers as a strange possessive feeling struck him at seeing her in his clothes. Mirajane gripped the bottom of her shirt and pulling it off clinging on her impressive bust before releasing them into an enticing jiggle as she threw it off the bed. She giggled at his expression staring intently at her breast and gasped when he placed him palm over it his mouth latching on the other sucking and twirling it around his tongue switching from one breast to the other. She hissed in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he bit on her nipple tugging it with his teeth as he pinched the other nipple tugging on it and felt herself moisten even more.

Deciding to return the favor she held his face and kissed him fiercely which he returned with equal vigor as she removed his shirt throwing it away, kissing her way down his jaw, neck, collarbone and his broad chest settling her lips on his left nipple and rub the tent in his trousers earning her a groan from the Dragon slayer a mixture of fear and anticipation at the feel and size of his erection, kissing her way down his chest to his hard abs until she's face first to the tent in his trousers looking at his blushing yet expectant face.

"You don't have to Mira" Naruto offered at seeing the apprehension on her face.

"It's ok Naruto, we both need this" Mirajane replied swallowing the lump in her throat and gripping the waistband of his trousers pulling it down with his boxers until his erection sprang free. Her nostrils were assaulted by the musky scent of his member and examined every vein along its shaft to the bulbous head with a dollop of pre-cum at its tip. Slowly wrapping her hand around the shaft amazed at how hard it felt, feeling it throb upon her grip and how smooth the skin felt. Naruto watched with baited breathe as Mirajane stuck out her tongue as she slowly licked its tip a groan escaping his lips at the sensations his experiencing as Mirajane continued to wrap her tongue around its bulbous head lathering it with her saliva, teasing the hole and licking ridge on the top. Mirajane pulled back parting her mouth before slowly taking its tip inside her tongue caressing the underside of his shaft as slurping sounds started to fill the room deafening the pitter patter of rain outside.

"It feels amazing Mira" Naruto groaned as he placed his hand on her head urging her to do more as the other gripped the sheets tightly trying to stop himself from blowing his load. Mirajane felt elated when she felt his hand on her head as she began to enjoy servicing Naruto loving the sounds coming from his mouth. She began to slowly bob her head in time with each suck along a third of his shaft her hand stroking the rest she couldn't get.

"Faster Mira" Naruto pressed as she complied taking in more of him inside her mouth until it hit the back of her throat as Naruto reveled in the warm sensations of her mouth as she slowly pulled out and took him in again as she bobbed her head bathing his cock in her saliva making it wet and slippery. Something inside Mirajane wanted to hear more of his pleasure filled groans as she began to caress his balls as more of those sounds erupted from Naruto's mouth. She pulled out from his cock bathe with her saliva and began to stroke it as she began to lick his balls sucking on the sensitive flesh giving it the same attention as his shaft occasionally dragging her tongue along his length, licking its tip, sucking on the skin along his shaft as the urge to cum is slowly overwhelming the Dragon slayer. Mirajane returned to bobbing her head on his shaft taking it all the way to the base until she settled on a comfortable length for her, bobbing her head and rolling her tongue over the head while adding a twisting motion as she stroked the rest.

"Fuck! I'm cumming Mira!" Naruto cursed as he placed his hand over her head. Her eyes bugged out when she sunk all the way to the base in time with the explosion of his warm seed filling her mouth, forcing her to swallow his cum with the rest dribbling down her chin as he held her in place bracing herself on his inner thighs, releasing her from his grip panting she swallowed the rest. He was about to apologize when he saw her pick the one on her chin with her finger and placed it in her mouth as the familiar stirring in his loins struck him at the sight. She looked at his member to see it's still hard and began to remove her boxers and aligned herself on his member, rubbing it along her lips before impaling herself on his erection biting her bottom lip, tears threatening to spill from her eyes from the pain even with the added lubrication as Naruto shot up and wrapped his arms around her and simply held her until she was ready. Naruto for his part felt like he was about to explode again when she suddenly impaled herself on his shaft her walls wrapping around his cock like a fist the heat inside her core was something he had yet experienced as he felt his cock about to melt.

"I'm ready Naruto" Mirajane whispered as she moved her hips to test if the pain was still there only to feel a pleasure.

"Ok" Naruto nodded kissing her chastely; grabbing her butt cheeks and lifting her slowly till only the head is left before dragging her down along his shaft as bolts of pleasure surge through their bodies as he began to pump into her at a slowly quickening pace her arms wrapped around his back on his shoulder blades her fingers digging on his skin. Naruto gripped her butt tightly gritting his to stave off his orgasm as her velvety wall slick with her juices clamps down on him with every scream, sucking him in every time he pulls out as the woman in front of her screams out in pleasure asking him to move faster, to dig deeper into her soaked cunt as squelching noises and the sound flesh slapping against each other filled the room. Feeling his orgasm getting nearer he placed her on the bed, her leg wrapped around his waist as he continued to pump into her core with uncanny force as she felt him hit her womb with each thrust capturing her lips into a heated liplock their tongues dueled for dominance, he grabbed both of her legs and pinned them behind the knees next to her undulating breast swaying flailing wildly with each thrust elevating her ass as she held them in place gripping her ass tightly, the new position allowed him to go deeper than before with the urge to cum slowly overwhelming the both of them.

"I'm gonna cum, Mira" Naruto groaned his face contorted in concentration.

"Haa me too Ahhh Naruto cum inside me, cum with me ahhh!" Mirajane replied looking directly at his eyes placing a hand on his cheeks before they snapped back to the bed gripping the sheets tightly as her orgasm came. Naruto buried his cock deep into her cunt as he pumped copious amount of his hot seed into her womb as the rest seeped out of her cunt along with her juices. Naruto pulled out of her wet snatch sitting and catching his breath as Mirajane did the same enjoying the euphoria her orgasm gave her along with the warm feeling in her womb.  
"Hey Mira ready for round two?" Naruto asked grinning at his lover already knowing the answer as they could literally go all night long without even stopping.

"Always" Mirajane smiled. "So how do you want to do it?"

"From behind" Naruto exclaimed.

"On all fours or bent over the counter?" Mirajane asked arms crossed under her impressive bust, tilting her head cutely on the side knowing its effects on him, seeing the lust filled look in his eyes promising to fuck her silly until they're both out of it sends a pleasurable tingle in her spine as she began to moisten.

"You're so damn hot when you do that!" Naruto complained his erection became painfully stiff at the sight as she let out a sexy laugh the urge slowly overpowering him. "Bend over the counter now!"

Jumping off the counter, she walked towards the right end of the counter the one facing the closed doors while adding a seductive sway on her hips earning her a growl from Naruto. Bending over the counter and bracing herself with her hands. She looked back at Naruto enthralled at the sight of her plump ass and soaked cunt spread apart by her fingers teasing him to no end.

"Come now Naruto, it's not nice to make a lady wait" Mirajane replied in a singsong voice shaking her ass making them jiggle causing him to snap.

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed jumping off the counter, grabbed her waist and slid all the way to the base making her arms collapse bracing herself on her forearms, her hard nipples grinding along the smooth polished wood as he pound into her with reckless abandon screaming her lungs out at the speed and strength of his thrust. Every thrust was long, hard and deep hitting her sweet spots with pin point accuracy over and over again experiencing her first orgasm in a matter of minutes contracting and clamping down on his cock that continued to pound into her. Naruto pressed his chest on her back tilting her head to the side as he kissed her fiercely a thin string of saliva connecting their lips, grabbing both of her bouncing breasts as he began to knead and squeeze it the soft fleshy orbs making her arch her back, dragging her body back to him forcing his member deeper into her as he brought her into another searing orgasm, her moans filled the halls, long, load and full of need, broken up by his pounding.

Naruto hooked his hands behind her knees, her right hand wrapped around his head to balance herself as he continued to pound into her from below. Naruto felt the familiar stirring in his balls as the urge to cum become unbearable, bending his knees and releasing her legs from his grip, resting over his thighs placing his hands over hers, his thrust came in short rapid strokes signifying his close release. Mirajane's walls tightened as she came squeezing down on Naruto's member forcing him to reach his own peak, a throaty growl escaped his lips as his member pulsed, shooting streams of semen inside her already packed walls, seeing out though her snatch. Gasping for air the couple shared another kiss riding off their orgasm when they heard a scream.

"GYAAAA!" Erza Scarlet fell unconscious on the floor at the sight of a half naked Mira and bare Naruto making out. 


	24. Chapter 24

We challenge you to contest of stamina." Erza stated as Naruto looked dumbly at the two.

"Alright! Let's get this fight started!" Naruto declared, thinking that they're talking about fighting but Erza and Mirajane simply shook their heads as Erza lifted Naruto on her shoulder as they ran upstairs.

The trio arrived at the guilds infirmary as Erza dumped Naruto on the floor while Mirajane locked the door. Naruto prepared himself for their attack, but was surprised at the type of attack he received. Mirajane wrapped her arm around his head, her lips firmly pressed against his.

Whether it was due to his scarf or Mirajane's sudden assault on his person, the effect of the potion suddenly disappeared. Naruto blinked a few times wondering where the hell is he and why the hell is Mirajane kissing him. He tried to push the woman away when he saw the deathly look on Erza's face who now wore her white blouse and blue skirt. The moment Mirajane felt his resistance; she wrapped her arms tighter around his head and pressed her body further, a little difficult due to her large breasts. Fear and pleasure waged war against each other as Naruto watched the angry Titania strode towards them, closing his eyes, he stood stiff as a board while waiting for his demise.

"That woman!" Erza growled under her breath as she went behind the two.

Mirajane opened her eyes and Erza saw the victorious glint in them as she moaned all too loudly to annoy the red head.

Not to get outdone Erza went behind the Dragonslayer who tensed the moment he felt her behind his back. A shiver ran up his spine at the feeling of another pair of soft breasts pressed against him before he gasped when he felt her soft hands along the skin of his chest and abdomen. Mirajane immediately used the opportunity and slipped her tongue into his mouth and explored every inch she could. The kiss in on itself was a sloppy one since neither one knew how. Mirajane decided to let her instinct take control instead of going in blindly with the kiss.

Erza on the other hand contented herself -for now- of simply running her hand against Naruto's toned body. His scent filled her nostrils as the memories of the tower played in her mind. The feeling of his strong arms against her skin and his earthy scent made her feel safe and protected. Her soft tongue ran the length of his neck, tasting his skin as she sucked on his ear sensually; her nails raked the skin of his toned stomach though she was unable to reach his chest as Mirajane continued to press herself against Naruto.

Naruto shivered at the continued assault of both women, unable to fathom why they are doing this in the first place and why the hell he's in the guild's infirmary. But his biggest problem was his losing battle against the pleasure that threatened to overpower him. He wanted to stop them, but any attempt was muted by Mirajane's mouth. So, he decided to use his hands, remembering he has them in the first place.

He warily placed his hands on Mirajane's waist causing the woman to moan in delight at his touch. This of course caught Titania's attention and sent a baleful glare at the woman as she saw where Naruto's hands landed. In a fit of jealousy and rage she easily unclasped Mirajane's arm around Naruto's head allowing him to hold Mirajane at arm's length. He caught his breath, thankful for Erza for releasing him from Mirajane's grip.

"Thanks for the help, Erza. I " Naruto started to say only for Erza to throw him at the cot. "What the hell is wrong with you, Erza!" he demanded before Erza pounced on him.

He tried to push her away, but he saw the disarming look of her face. She was enjoying herself, if not happy that she's kissing him. This made Naruto more receptive to her advances as ever since the events at the tower of heaven, Naruto realized that he had started to develop feelings for the scarlet haired mage that only intensified when she approached him after his reappearance at Kardia cathedral. They never really talked but, simply drank silently with him instead of just herself.

Erza pulled back and smiled at the Dragonslayer and it was different from the smiles she gave to her friends. This one is especially reserved for him and only him. It was the same smile she gave him when he accompanied her to drink. It made him fall harder for Titania but he didn't know how to approach or even act on his feelings, but one thing was certain, and that was the possessive feeling that he tried to suppress and mask as his desire to protect her from everything grew, especially from Jellal.

"Erza I " Naruto began but Erza's lips silenced any more questions and simply complied. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, pressing her body further against his.

"Naruto " Erza whispered smiling. It was both a loving and victorious one that made the Dragonslayer become curious about the later. But he didn't have the time to ponder about it as Erza initiated another kiss. This time he was more than willing to reciprocate.

"Erza!" Mirajane whispered harshly glaring venomously at Titania who's moaning in delight as she explored Naruto's mouth. She didn't like how the woman stole Naruto away from her thinking that he began to enjoy their kiss. And she was right.

Mirajane immediately removed her pink pumps and climbed onto the bed with the two. She then not so gently moved Erza's body to the side to gain access to his body. Erza glanced at Mirajane as their eyes met and the smug look on the red head's eyes made her want to call her something that would've have come natural when she was younger. Instead she decided to steal away Erza's thunder by pleasuring Naruto through his body.

Mirajane started trailing kisses along his broad chest setting fires along their wake. Her soft hands gently ran the expanse of his skin, loving the feel of his hard muscles against her fingers. She continued to caress Naruto's body, kissing and dragging her tongue sensually along his skin as she slowly dipped lower. Excitement and trepidation ran across her mind as she landed on top of her price, the slight bulge on his trousers.

"It's now or never " Mirajane whispered before she gripped the waist band of his trousers and pulled it down. She grinned menacingly at the slightly erect phallus and wrapped her dainty fingers around it, feeling him tense at her touch. She began to languidly stroke his cock, loving the sounds emitting from his throat.

Erza loved the taste of Naruto's lips and the feel of his tongue against hers. She could hear him groan and writhe in pleasure that only serve to boost Titania's confidence. Too wrapped up in her own world that she didn't notice what Mirajane was doing until she heard a distinct sucking sound and Naruto's hand caressing her back left. She felt Naruto's body tense as his head snapped back releasing them from their passionate lip lock and mutter a name she thought she'd outplayed.

"Mira " Naruto groaned as he felt his erection caressed by the demon's soft tongue. He wanted to stop her with his hand but it simply disobeyed his mind and followed his body. He ran his hand on her hair, loving its silky texture. His libido and Id was now in control as both women continued to assault him with pleasure, his Ego and Super Ego tied and gagged on the side.

Mirajane was enjoying servicing Naruto, though she would never in her right mind do such vulgar things. But something gave her the push she needed, she didn't question why because it felt right to her. She continued to run her tongue along his length tracing every vein and engraved it to her memory. She memorized every place where she would get a reaction and took it as another victory over Titania. She pulled back and stroked his cock while admiring her work, his length bathed in her saliva, eyes locking with Naruto and ignoring Erza's venomous stare.

One to not get outdone, Erza immediately disentangled herself from Naruto. Before Mirajane could place it in her mouth, Erza immediately wrapped her hand around his length. Both women glared at each other, their hands that barely wrapped around his impressive girth slowly tightened. His cock slowly turned purple from the pressure and he passed out from the pain hoping that his little soldier would still be there when he wakes up.

Erza and Mirajane felt Naruto's cock become limp and they immediately looked at the unconscious Dragonslayer before glaring at one another once more.

"You did this!" Both of them accused the other at the same time, releasing his cock from their iron grip.

Erza immediately acted by shoving Mirajane and placing Naruto's limp cock in her mouth. She wrapped her tongue around his glans while eagerly stroking him. Mirajane frowned at Erza who had a proud look in her eyes as Naruto quickly regained full mast, his body reacting even when he's unconscious. Not to get out done herself, she took off her pink dress and threw it on the floor, joining Erza in her efforts as she licked the rest of his length while caressing his balls.

"Ugh what happened? I thought Erza and Mirajane were " Naruto gasped at the sight as both women worked to get him off. His libido and Id was momentarily held back by his Ego and Super Ego as they fought for dominance. "Stop it you two!" he pleaded as they fell on deaf ears.

Both women continued to work him as the pressure continued to build. "Shit, you two! I'm cumming!" he groaned as Erza wrapped her lips around the tip.

Erza's lips formed a tight seal around his length as she continued to swallow Naruto's semen. She decided that the warm and sticky liquid was nothing like her favorite sweets but it had its own allure to it. Erza released Naruto's still erect cock from her mouth and made a show of swallowing the murky substance while moaning in bliss.

"I guess that's a point for me." Erza stated smugly while picking up the dribble of Naruto's cum on the side of her lips and placing it in her mouth.

Mirajane's scowl grew deeper at Erza's blatant show. She pushed the woman back and this time used her breasts to her advantage. Slowly enveloping his length between her cleavage, his tip a few inches below her chin. She smirked at Titania as she began to knead her breasts around his length earning her more groans from the reluctant Dragonslayer.

Naruto was about to mutter Mirajane's name but the blood-chilling glare Titania directed at him gave him pause.

"Stop enjoying her breasts, Naruto!" Erza ordered, straddling his abdomen to block his view of Mirajane.

"I can't help it Mira that felt good." Naruto moaned in bliss, not even Erza's glare was enough to stop him from enjoying Mirajane's breasts. He closed his eyes so he won't be distracted by his secret love's deadly gaze. He tried his best to imagine how Mirajane used her soft and bountiful breasts to stroke his cock as he took a trip to Lala land. It was apparent that his Libido and Id is once again in control as it stood at the beaten bodies of his Ego and Super ego.

Erza growled at the stupid look on Naruto's face as he enjoyed Mirajane's tit fuck. She grabbed his scarf and slapped him. "Stupid pervert!" she said through clenched teeth while looking at the red hand print as Naruto woke up from Lala land. Erza knew she needed something more potent than pain to get him back to reality and based on Naruto's expression, Mirajane is already close to making him cum.

Erza immediately change her position and sat on Naruto's chest, pushing her panty clad sex into his face. She glanced back to meet his angry gaze. "Busy yourself with me!" she ordered, Requiping her blouse and bra off. She joined Mirajane in the race to finish Naruto off.

Erza's arousal wafted through Naruto's sensitive nose as he looked at Erza's heart shaped derriere and the growing patch on Erza's lacy underwear. He drew his face closer and took a sniff; the scent was terribly pleasing to his olfactory senses. He placed both of his hands on her butt and caressed it, hiking her blue skirt up her waist. He pulled the black material to the side and found her glistening slit. It was his first time seeing something like this and was enough to distract him from the two.

He gently pressed his index and middle finger against her slit, feeling her shudder at his touch. This in turn stoked his Ego who's being goaded by his Libido and his Id to join in on the fun. He spread her nether lips apart to find the pink flesh it held, taut and soft at the same time. He dipped his face closer and gave the pink flesh a tentative lick causing Erza to shudder in pleasure. Her voice caused something inside Naruto to snap as her usually commanding tone is heavily laced with lust and the fact he could get a reaction from her was a terrible turn on.

He didn't know what caused the change in both women and even though he didn't want to take advantage of the two. He really liked Erza a lot, and whether it was love or something else, he didn't know. Then there is Mirajane, that sweet and lovable barmaid, her smiles always made his day better. He liked her as a friend, but limited himself to such as he still felt a bit responsible for Lissana. He knew that he couldn't have done anything to help, but it was the nagging feeling that if only he came and maybe maybe he could've done something to save her.

Chucking those remorseful thoughts to the side, he focused his attention at the task at hand. And that is to defeat Erza in the sack. He couldn't remember why but he felt a challenge was issued and it was something he never shied away from.

He dove into Erza's snatch and licked away with gusto, teasing the soft and sensitive flesh of her labia with his mouth. Just like Mira, Naruto burned every reaction he got from the woman as he sucked and licked while occasionally grazing her labia with his teeth and sharp canines which earn him a powerful moan from the woman. As he continued to work, he noticed how wet she continued to become and found her juices quite likeable and doubled his efforts to get more.

Mirajane watched as Erza's face contorted in pleasure, gasping and moaning in ecstasy. This made the dampness in her silk underwear to grow, though it wasn't because of Erza drowning in pleasure, but rather the thought of Naruto doing the same to her. She watched as Erza's head snapped back screaming in ecstasy. Mirajane acted quickly and boob bumped Erza and completely wrapped her large breasts around his shaft, stroking his cock with fervor. Their combined saliva was more than enough lubricant to make the experience pleasurable. She used the opportunity to make Naruto cum by enveloping his glans in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and dipping her tongue's tip on the slit.

Mirajane heard a groan from Naruto and felt his cock twitch between her breasts as he came. A light moan escaped her lips as she felt the hot liquid on her face and on her breasts, pooling on her cleavage. She used her finger to scoop some of his cum off her breasts and placed it in her mouth and started to love the taste. It didn't even taste good but the mere fact that it came from Naruto was more than enough reason to like it. She quickly cleaned herself of his seed, taking her time licking her breasts.

Erza finally recovered from her first orgasm and saw Mirajane finish licking her breasts.

"That's one for all of us, Erza." Mirajane stated smugly as she leaned forward to the glaring Titania. "And I intend to make it 2 to against one " she stated smugly.

"Don't !" Erza wasn't able to finish her sentence as Mirajane's lips latched against her own. Erza tried to push the woman off but she was unrelenting and continued to ravage her lips while sensuously rubbing her breasts against hers. Mirajane's persistence was running her defenses down and she would be lying if she didn't felt aroused by the act.

She may have lost the battle of wills but she won't lose the war. Erza wrapped her left arm around Mirajane's waist pulling her closer to her before cupping Mirajane's exposed breasts. She kneaded Mirajane's breast and played with her nipple causing the demon to moan in pleasure.

Naruto ignored the discomfort of both women sitting on his lap. His slightly limp cock grew to full mast once more, sandwiched between their pussy lips. Erza and Mirajane was currently making out in front of him, fondling each other's body while moaning in bliss. He now understood what Gildartz and the Master was babbling about seeing two beautiful women kiss was the best thing ever. And seeing both women he has feelings for pleasure each other was very arousing.

Naruto sat up and wrapped his left arm ran around Mirajane's waist and ended on Mirajane's butt pulling her closer against Erza while his right hand landed on the side of Erza's right breast and started kneading it while he ran his tongue along her neck. He then started to slowly rock his hips sending bolts of pleasure to the trio. Both women felt his shaft grind against their clit making them writhe in pleasure and gyrated their hips to gain more stimulus.

The pleasure became too much to bear for Erza as her head snapped back once again, leaning on Naruto. Erza's sexy pants was driving the Dragonslayer crazy, thinking that a sexy person like Titania could be any more attractive than she is. Naruto tilt her head to the side and captured her lips in a searing kiss while Mirajane fondled Erza's breasts that weren't bigger than her own, licking the soft and tasty flesh and sucking on the bud on its tip. Mirajane couldn't help but grin as she watched Erza slowly succumb to another orgasm as both she and Naruto feverishly worked her to the finish and was rewarded by another ear splitting scream from Titania. Mirajane bit down Erza's shoulders to stop herself from cumming.

Mirajane pulled back and saw the red bite mark she left on the panting woman. A satisfied smirk framed her features as she took another victory over Titania by making the woman orgasm. She watched as Naruto lightly kissed the woman's cheeks as another impish idea came to her mind.

"Naruto " Mirajane whispered, catching the Dragonslayer attention. She then leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss, showing it to Titania whose face was just a few centimeters from theirs.

"Get off me, Mira " Erza ordered but simply left ignored as she watched with morbid fascination while Naruto and Mirajane kiss. Their tongues danced around one another in a sensual way, she watched Mirajane try to pull back but Naruto simply dove forward to capture Mirajane's tongue, sucking on it before repeating the whole process.

She tried to push her off but her arms felt like jelly, her body felt weak, like she'd fought off a hundred monsters and she never liked that feeling of helplessness. But being sandwich by her rival against Naruto's affections and the Dragonslayer himself made it feel arousing much to her dismay as light moans once again escaped from her lips. The feel of Mirajane's sweaty body grind against her own sweaty form with Naruto's cock grinding and spreading her labia was arousing her once more.

Naruto could feel another orgasm coming as time drag on and just when he was going to explode, Mirajane took a firm grip on the base of his cock. It was both painful and annoying as he was robbed of his orgasm.

"Mira!" Naruto whined as pain and discontent marred his features causing the Demon to giggle at his agony.

"Not yet, Naruto." Mirajane said, wagging her finger while ignoring Erza's weak attempts of pushing her away. "I have a much better place for you to dump your seed." She reasoned watching the confused look on his face.

"Where?" Naruto asked impatiently.

Mirajane grinned as she released his cock from her hand and dipped her middle and ring finger up to her knuckles inside Erza's pussy causing her to gasp in pleasure and shock. She immediately saw the proverbial light bulb turn on in Naruto's head and she immediately saw the confusion in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Naruto. Erza and I want this so we could settle a bet." Mirajane assured the Dragonslayer.

"But " Naruto began with hesitation clear in his voice. He wanted nothing more than to comply with Mirajane's offer and take Erza just to spite that man that made his Erza cry. But the caring side of him wondered if what he's going to do was right, the feeling that something was off came back to the surface. His Id and Libido is held back by his Ego and Super Ego.

Mirajane saw the hesitation and care in his eyes that caused her to fall even harder for the man. But as much as she loved him, a challenge was issued and it was a challenge she intends to win. So, she made his decision for him. She used a weak paralysis spell against Erza that would wear off in a minute and pried her off Naruto's embrace, placing her on the opposite side of the cot. She then spread Erza's leg apart in a wide 'V' before she crawled towards Naruto and wrapped her arms around the Dragonslayer, her right hand landing on his cock, stroking it slowly.

"It's ok, Naruto just go on and stick it to Erza. We both know she wants it." Mirajane whispered and like her title. She was the demon that kept pushing him to sate his needs.

"But, Erza doesn't seem too keen on the idea." Naruto whispered back as Titania spouted off threats of castration at the Dragonslayer if he so ever touches her while she's paralyzed.

"Don't mind her. She's just angry that she won't be able to do it in her own terms." Mirajane reasoned. "Besides, it's not every day you have the upper hand against Erza. And I'm offering her to you in a silver platter." She goaded him once more.

Naruto's eyes scanned the barely clothed Titania in front of him, defenseless and unmoving. Her large breasts rose and fall along with her breathing, the pink crown on its tips looked awfully delicious and her glistening sex, soaked with her juices practically begged him to do her.

"Go on, Naruto make Erza yours and yours alone." Mirajane whispered as she sucked on his earlobe. She heard him swallow the lump in his throat and slowly crawled his way towards Erza. She decided to let Erza go first to ensure her victory and make Erza cum her brains out.

Naruto ignored Erza's angry screams and demands as he crawled towards the woman, hooking her left leg under the knee and supported himself above Titania. He felt his tip pressed against her entrance and slowly almost painfully bury his cock inside her snatch.

Watching Erza's face contort into a mixture of pleasure and discomfort from his size.

"Erza " Naruto whispered as Titania's angry glare melted into one of lust and adoration. "I really like you, I just don't know if its love yet. I realized this when I nearly lost you at that tower, I just didn't know what to do with this feelings and I'm afraid that you might have feelings for somebody else and mine would go unanswered." He admitted, his obsidian orbs lovingly staring at her brown ones.

Whether it was the potion losing its power or Erza's own strong will and growing feelings for the Dragonslayer, she managed to gain some semblance of control. She smiled once more and caressed his cheek. "I like you too, Naruto. Like you, I was afraid that you didn't feel the same or think that I still feel something for Jellal that you'd never take a risk with Me." she admitted. "I want to take a chance with you Naruto. Would you take a chance with me?"

"I'd be the greatest idiot in Earthland if I didn't!" Naruto exclaimed and flashed Erza with a smile before his face turned serious. "What about Mira, Erza?"

Erza's scowl returned and glared at the smirking woman. "Ignore her, Naruto. I want you to start pounding me till this cot breaks!" she ordered sending him a stern glare that turned sultry. "And don't worry about me going after Jellal or any other male for that matter You already ruined me for them because of your large penis buried inside me."

Naruto had the decency to blush at her statement. He never really bothered with such things but it filled him with pride when she said it. "Too bad for them, huh?" he said with a grin as he began to move. Light moans continued to erupt from Erza's lips as Naruto continued with his slow and rhythmic motions.

Mirajane watched as Naruto continued to pump into Erza. She wanted to be the first to claim Naruto, but decided against it. Her plan was simple, double team Erza until she pass out from exhaustion. It also meant that Erza must cum more times than both her and Naruto combined so she could rub it in her face that she's a taker and not a giver -Not that they would remember. Another loud moan escaped from Titania and she decided to join the fray. She broke the two's intimate embrace and pulled Naruto into a sitting position as she blocked his view of Titania, placing her arms around his neck.

"Don't forget about me, Naruto." Mirajane reminded with a pout.

"I " Naruto began but Mirajane's slender finger gave him pause.

"It's ok, I forgive you." Mirajane assured as she pressed her lips against his. They continued to kiss for awhile before they separated, a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips. She then pushed her breasts together and presented them to Naruto, enthralled by their shape and size, thus, making her giggle once more. "Now, come on. Don't keep me waiting."

Not to be told twice, Naruto leaned forward and suckled on Mirajane's left nipple. She moaned at the feeling his sharp canines graze her sensitive flesh. Tugging at bud at its tip with his teeth, Naruto caused Mirajane to moan and hiss in pleasure while he continued to thrust his hips against Erza. They continued for awhile before Mirajane pulled back and gave Naruto another chaste kiss before glancing behind to look at Erza who's close to another orgasm.

She changes her position to Naruto's side and pressed his left arm between her breasts as Naruto hooked Erza's right leg. Mirajane decided to finish Erza quickly by grinding Erza's clit with her thumb and got the result she wants as Titania screamed once more. She then looked at Naruto and the pained expression on his face that told her he held off his orgasm and she couldn't be happier. She gently pushed Naruto back as his cock slid out of Erza's pussy as he sat on the cot panting.

'That's right, Naruto. Wear Erza out.' Mirajane thought evilly, grasping the base of his cock once more. "My, my Erza, tired already? Naruto hasn't cum yet." the demon mocked. "Rest for a bit, ok, Naruto." she whispered.

Erza managed to glare at the woman. Her pride and the potion did its best to keep her strength up but her body was weak in a good way and it irked her. "Shut up, Mira. And I'm not that tired." She snapped as she tried to sit up, only for Mirajane to intercept once more.

Two firm hands held her down. Mirajane's smiling face turned devious as she spun her around as she lay flat on her stomach. Erza tried to struggle but Mirajane had her hand on her shoulders and knee on her back. She then pressed herself against Erza's back, running her free hand along her curvaceous form before it landed on her shoulder as she nibbled the top of Erza's ear.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to move on your own unless you're eagerly pushing back against Naruto." Mirajane whispered menacingly, her left hand trailed back down Erza's side and shapely backside before it rested on top of Erza's slit, and slipped two fingers inside up to the second joint.

Erza released a sharp gasp at the sudden intrusion as she glanced to the side, face flushed and panting. "Release me, Mira!" she ordered, but the feel of Mirajane's probing fingers as it scissored inside her folds made her moan in bliss.

"No." was Mirajane's short reply as she watched Titania writhe beneath her. "I intend to win this Erza and show you that I'm a better pair for Naruto." Mirajane whispered as she doubled her efforts, her fingers steadily pumping in and out of Erza's pussy. Erza's hips rose hypnotically as it followed Mirajane's hand, her body became a slave to Mirajane's caress.

Naruto watched as Mirajane continued to dominate Erza, his Erza. Erza's moans fueled his libido and made his cock painfully hard and he had to dig deep down to stop himself from going behind Erza and burying his cock deep inside and pound her mercilessly until she begs for him to stop -which he won't- or until either of them passes out. Naruto almost lost it as he saw Erza cum, flushing her juices on the sheets and overloading his senses with her heady scent.

"Can I do her now, Mira?" Naruto asked like a child waiting for his reward. He wanted Erza and he wanted her now.

Mirajane smirked at his eagerness and this would ensure her victory. "Ok, Naruto. You can do what you want with her." she replied smiling sweetly at Naruto as she spread Erza's nether lips apart. "Go all out, ok!"

"Now, I'm all fired-up!" Naruto exclaimed while ignoring Erza's protest. He placed his hands firmly on Erza's hips and aligned himself at her slit before burying himself inside her once more. He released a content sigh at feeling Erza's folds wrap around his cock as she came when he inserted.

"Get off me, Naruto now " Erza said between pants. Her body was overly sensitive from cumming and she knew she wouldn't last any longer.

Naruto didn't heed her request and began moving his hips, slamming his hips forward in a forceful rhythm, making her gasp in pleasure. Her fingers gripped the sheets tightly as Naruto brought her into another orgasm just minutes after they started. Meanwhile, Mirajane watched as Naruto continued to pound into Erza and couldn't stop from touching herself while watching the carnal sight. Her drive to win against Titania drove her lust into a stalemate and decided to simply watch for now as Erza came three more times from Naruto's relentless assault.

Erza's pleas for Naruto to stop ended as the pleasures he forced upon her drove out any protests out her mind. Naruto leaned forward and grabbed both of her arms and used them to pull her against him, lifting her torso off the bed making her breasts sway back and forth that even Mirajane found enticing.

"So deep Naruto " Erza moaned as he continued to hit her cervix sending continued bolts of pleasure through her brain. "Harder, Naruto there go deeper there " she cried between pleasure filled moans laden with lust.

"Here ? Do you love it here ?" Naruto asked between grunts as he memorized Erza's weak spots, trying different angles to stimulate Erza's folds. Erza screamed as Naruto ground against her G-spot making her cum once again.

Naruto pulled Erza flush against him, wrapping his arms around her body with his right hand on top of her left breast gripping it harshly as he bit into her neck. It was all he could do to stop himself from cumming inside Titania, feeling her juices staining his thighs. The combined pain and pleasure prolonged the experience as Erza's body remained stiff under his arms as Naruto pulled back and kissed the mark he left on her shoulder.

"My, my, Naruto really did a number on you, Erza." Mirajane commented slyly pressing her middle finger against Erza's clit, gently rolling the sensitive nub. "You came ten times I didn't believe it possible but you did. I guess I already won this battle, Erza." she stated with a smirk.

"Mmm I can still go on Mira " Erza retorted in a raspy voice, face still flushed from her previous orgasms.

Naruto grinned wildly at her. "Really, Erza!" he asked eagerly. "I want to know how long I can hold before I cum." He stated with a grin.

"Then go ahead and continue, Naruto." Mirajane urged and locked her lips with Erza's to stop her from talking.

"Aye!" Naruto exclaimed as he began to move, placing his hands on Erza's hips pulling Titania down on his thrusting hips.

Erza's lung burned with the need for air as every thrusts drove it out of her, bouncing against his thighs from his powerful movements. She was torn between begging him to stop or stop it from ending. She glared at the descending demon, sucking at her sensitive breasts, trailing kisses down her taut abdomen until she stopped in front of Erza's soaked lips. Both of them watched as Naruto's massive girth continued to spear Erza's sore cunt, the skin surrounding Erza's netherlips flushed red much like her face from Naruto's restless pounding.

Mirajane, enthralled by the sight placed her hands on Erza's thighs and spread them further before she stuck out her tongue and licked Naruto's exposed shaft while thumbing Erza's clit. It didn't take long before Erza came again flushing her juices on Mirajane's face, who lapped it up before latching on Erza's clit drawing another orgasm from the Titania. Naruto paused as the urge to cum once again reared its head. He sat on his shins as he caught his breath; he then hooked his arms under Erza's knees and slowly fell back on the cot and began moving once again.

Erza's feminine moans and pants continued to fill the room as he felt his climax approaching unable to hold it any longer, increasing his pace. Erza's breast floundered about in time with Naruto's frantic pace as they both raced to reach their climax. Mirajane watched as both Naruto and Erza came. Erza released a powerful scream in time as Naruto roared at his release, his seed filling Erza's womb to the brim as at it began to seep out of her nether lips.

The couple panted as Erza's consciousness began to slip from her fatigue, feeling Naruto's cock continued to pour more of his seed inside her before it slipped out and shot a few more on her stomach and breasts. She unconsciously ran her finger on the cloudy liquid and tasted it once more while moaning in bliss.

"You ok, Erza?" Naruto asked while caressing Erza, who nodded. "I finally defeated you, Erza." he stated proudly making the tired woman laugh.

"I guess you did " Erza replied, placing her hand on top of Naruto's draped over her stomach.

"I know I did!" Naruto exclaimed, kissing Erza's cheek. "And it won't be long before I defeat you in combat."

"I doubt that, Naruto. But I know someday you will." Erza replied making Naruto nod. "Though I don't mind losing to you in bed." She added with a smile before unconsciousness took over and the effects of the potion ended.

Naruto immediately noticed that Erza fell asleep as he watched the steady rise and fall of her chest. He slowly sat up and gently shifted Erza's position and carried her to the nearest cot and placed a blanket over her. He then watched her some more, brushing a stray lock of scarlet hair away from her face.

Mirajane wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist and placed a kiss on his back. "Aren't you forgetting about me?" she asked innocently. "I think I need a reward for helping you defeat, Erza."

Naruto immediately spun and faced Mirajane, wrapping his strong arms around her waist and pulling the beautiful demon flush against his body. She moaned deeply at Naruto's probing tongue while he released a throaty growl from Mirajane's soft hands stroking his erect cock.

"Are you sure about this, Mira?" Naruto asked after pulling back. He liked the demon but after his confession to Titania -and he to her- told him that they are now a couple. He didn't want to betray Erza especially after everything she's went through with Jellal.

Mirajane pressed a finger on his lips. "We'll talk about that later, but for now " she paused, smiling sultrily at the Dragonslayer. "I have a bet to settle with Erza, and I'm curious as to which of us would pass out from exhaustion first care to find out?"

Naruto merely grinned at the demon. "Challenge accepted!" he exclaimed, his eyes locking unto hers. "You got me fired-up again, Mira, and I intend to win this battle." He growled capturing her lips once more.

e dumped Mirajane on his bed and pounce on the woman, capturing Mirajane's lips with his own in a frenzied kiss. Certain that Mirajane is distracted enough. He took both of her hand and placed it on top of her head and reached for the magic restraining cuffs Erza stole from Laki's personal collection and cuffed Mirajane.

Mirajane was stunned at the sudden turn of events. "Naruto?!" she gasped in shock.

"Sorry, about this Mira. But Erza asked me to do this." Naruto said, smiling apologetically at the silver haired beauty.

"Erza? But she's-" Mirajane sentence was cut short as the aforementioned woman walked into the room.

Erza leaned on the door frame wearing nothing but her white collared sleeveless shirt, arms crossed under her chest. A smirk plastered at her usually stoic features. "Hello, Mira " Titania greeted as she walked into the room stopping at the side of the bed.

"What's the meaning of this, Erza?" Mirajane demanded. Well, she knew what was going to happen, but decided to ask anyway.

"Payback." Erza answered and climbed into the bed. Payback's a bitch and Erza's her name. She's going to use everything she read at Laki's own stash of raunchy books.

Mirajane had mixed emotions at the sudden turn of events as Erza pushed her into the bed and clasped her lips on hers. A groan escaped from her lips as Erza began to knead her left breast, rolling it slowly with her palm and squeezing it just right to her liking. It was then that she realized that Naruto didn't just help Erza to get to her, but also told Titania all of her weakspots. She opened her eyes to see Naruto sitting at the side of the bed smiling apologetically on her direction. Mirajane gasped, her head snapping back in pleasure as Erza pinched her hardened nipple through her clothes.

Erza's smile turned devious as she fondles Mirajane's more than generous breast. "Was that enough to make you cum, Mira?" Titania teased.

A frown crested her features at Mirajane's flustered, yet, confident smile. "Please, Erza. Naruto and I played around long enough that simple foreplay couldn't make me cum." She countered in a singsong and competitive voice.

But Erza's own smile didn't falter which made Mirajane's own smile waver. Titania looked to the side towards her lover. "Would you like to help me, Naruto?" she asked sweetly and took Mirajane's bound hands and produced another cuff and attached it to the bed's headboard.

Salamander and Titania caressed and fondled her body. The pleasure she received was unbelievable as they assaulted her body with pleasure. Fondling, caressing, kissing and licking every inch of her skin. The pleasure was enough to drive her to the brink, but Erza and Naruto made sure to not touch any of her weakspots and push her to the edge. It ate at her defenses as seconds felt like hours, and minutes into days. She wanted release, but her pride won't allow defeat and the hands on her thighs and the slight grazing of her clothed sex made her wanting more. After an hour and half of such pleasures she finally gave.

"Please let me cum " Mirajane said in a pleading voice that's barely above whisper. The pleasure getting the better of her.

Erza smirked, cupping Mirajane's covered sex with her palm feeling her shiver under her touch. "Did you say something, Mira?" she asked, dragging her tongue along Mirajane's neck.

Mirajane bit her lower lip, unable to believe that she allowed herself to slip. "Nothing " she answered shakily while smiling defiantly.

Erza merely raised an eyebrow and up the ante, pressing her finger along her covered slit and traced it upwards and grazing Mirajane's clit. Mirajane's breath hitched as she felt like electricity shot up her spine and through her brain.

'Just a little more ' Mirajane thought deliriously, eyes clouding with lust as she stared at Erza's brown orbs. She'd taunt Titania a little more and she'll have her release. "Is that all you can do Erza?" she mocked and knew her plan is working from the finger digging into her slit.

"Is that so?" Erza asked frowning at Mirajane's remark. But inside she knows she'd already won, but she'll play her game.

"Do you take this long on your own, Erza?" Mirajane continued. "I'd thought that from all the racy books you've read- oh, god " she breathed out as Erza slipped a finger inside her folds. She closed her eyes and concentrated on Erza's finger pumping inside of her, panting and moaning as her climax approaches.

Her breathing came in short, rapid pants as her moans increased, and just as her climax is about to reach its peak. Erza's finger slipped out of her soaked pussy causing her eyes to snap open and look at the vicious smile on Erza's face. Mirajane now realized how cruel Erza could be from stealing her release.

"Did you think I didn't see your barely masked ploy to get you to cum? I'm hurt that you'd think I'm as stupid as Naruto." Erza stated.

"Hey!" Naruto cried in annoyance.

Erza ignored him and instead proceeded on the second phase of her revenge. Make Mirajane watch them have a hot and passionate love making. She pulled Naruto by his scarf and kissed him passionately in front of Mirajane. Their hands roaming on each other's body as Erza removed Naruto's vest while Naruto's hand snaked inside her shirt and cupped her breast. Mirajane is forced to watch them make love while she's left unsatisfied.

Erza tilted her head to the side allowing Naruto access to her neck, her arms wrapped lovingly around his head, feeling his tongue and sharp canine graze her skin. She felt the hand fondling her breast leave before she heard a rip and knew that she lost another shirt one, out of the many she has- and felt her breasts exposed out in the open. Whether it was from her victory over Mirajane or doing it in front of said woman once again blinded her of Naruto's subtle machinations.

Just like what he did to Mirajane, Naruto slowly maneuvered Erza's arms behind her and took out the same cuff he used on Mirajane and bound Titania. Of course, this stunned the knight and glared at the Dragonslayer whose grin threatened to split his face apart.

"Ha! I got you, Erza!" Naruto cried, pointing at the glaring red head. "Now I'm fired-up! I'm going to take advantage of this chance and get back at you two for working me to the bone! We're going to spend three days here having sex!" he explained his oh, so brilliant plan as he maneuvered Erza on top of Mirajane.

Both women faced one another as Erza's thighs hooked Mirajane's legs, their pussy and breasts pressed firmly against one another. The intimate position made both women blush, but with Naruto's hand firmly planted at Erza's back, it limited her movements. She won't be going anywhere at the moment.

"How do you plan to pull that off?" Erza demanded, managing to quell the blush forming on her cheeks.

"I already told everyone that the three of us are going on a job." Naruto stated proudly pulling said request out from his pocket. Erza grimaced at Naruto's sudden bout of deviousness.

"Oh?" Mirajane began, her face filled with wonder. "I'm all for fun and games, Naruto, but can you keep going for three days straight? I know your stamina is inhuman, but I know for a fact that we're enough to wear you down, and as much as I love you, punishment will be dealt with the moment we recovered our strength and break free." She stated the grim future that awaits him with a smile.

Naruto's confidence didn't waver. "I already have a solution to that. All I need to do is eat fire and I'll be good to go!" he answered proudly. Given that Gray was the one that told him the solution to all his woes; he reasoned that he'd figure that out eventually. Both women's face fell at that. The realization of a long and pleasurable torture awaits them.

Naruto ripped his trousers off him and threw its remains on the floor as he loomed menacingly at the two like a sex crazed deviant. Both Mirajane and Erza accepted their fate and at the same time, turned on by the sight, though none of them would admit it.

"Let the fun begin!" Naruto grinned, sliding Mirajane's pink lace underwear to the side.

They quivered in anticipation at feeling the bulbous tip graze their pussy lips before Naruto lanced forward, spreading their labia and hitting their clitoris. The effect was instantaneous, with an ear splitting scream Mirajane came, flushing her essence on the bed and on Naruto's thighs. All of their earlier teasing and caressing made the demon extremely sensitive to such advances. On the other hand, Erza saw the event unfold in front of her, watching as Mirajane's eyes contorted in orgasmic bliss, stirred emotions unknown to her. Whether it was due to their intimate position or their current situation the idea of watching the gentle Mirajane drowning in bliss became attractive to Titania.

Any other thought were vanished the moment Naruto started moving his hips, loving the feel of his cock sandwiched between their parted nether lips, while the slit on his glans constantly brush against Mirajane's swollen clit. Erza and Mirajane's moans mingled in the air as sweat started forming on their bodies, eyes locked unto one another, studying each other's face. Their nipples brushing painfully against one another as Mirajane's clothes wet with their combined sweat- rubbed the sensitive nubs in such pleasurable ways. Meanwhile, Naruto gripped Erza's butt firmly with his right hand and her waist with his left hand.

Naruto ran his right hand along Erza's back, parting her red tresses cascading along either side of Erza's head. He leaned forward and began caressing Erza's back, leaving trails of kisses along his wake.

Both women panted as their hot breaths washed against each other's lips, eyes locked into one another clouded with lust. Erza's hair draped around them and in a mutual, yet, silent agreement, they closed the gap and their lips made contact. It was the first time they shared a kiss without forcing it on the other and they both loved it. It felt great and natural to the two that their kiss grew in passion and introduced each other's tongue in the mix.

Naruto's thrust increased in pace, gripping Erza's butt tightly and pressing her hips down. "I'm cumming you two " he grunted.

"So good Mira " Erza panted, lunging at the demon's waiting lips.

"Rub it more Naruto!" Mirajane cried in pleasure, extending her tongue for Erza to suck that ended in a heated kiss. "I'm cumming Erza "

Their voices grew in volume as their climax approaches. Naruto increased the speed of his thrusts as his hips collided with Erza's butt with bruising force, lifting Mirajane's waist slightly into the air. After a few more thrusts, Naruto came and splattered Mirajane's pink dress and their breasts with his seed. The feel of their juices coating his cock prolonged the experience, both women's head snapped back from the extreme ecstasy they felt the moment they came.

"That felt great!" Naruto cheered pulling himself out the Erza and Mirajane sandwich. "Now, for the next course. Here I come, Mira!" He said eagerly, penetrating the demon with ease. "You're so tight, Mira "

Erza watched as Mirajane came, gasping in time of Naruto's movements. Mirajane gasped and moaned with each thrust, stretching walls and hitting the entrance of her womb with each pump. She struggled with her bonds as Naruto expertly alternated the speed of his movements, angle of entry and to simply burying himself inside her and rolling his hips, caressing her walls and her cervix. She climaxed once again wrapping her legs tightly around Erza's waist as Naruto didn't show any signs of stopping.

Erza frowned and whatever kinship she had with Mirajane took a back seat, wanting some action herself. "Naruto, stop focusing on Mirajane Mmmm " She moaned as Naruto sent her a grin and used his index finger to penetrate Erza's back entrance. "S-stop that "

"I'll get to you, Erza, after I've made Mira cum two more times." Naruto assured with a smile, wiping the sweat of his brow.

Erza grumbled in annoyance though the frown never formed as Naruto teased her rectum, adding another finger into the mix. 'Stupid Naruto, stupid cuff, stupid Mira ' she mentally groused as her lips are currently preoccupied voicing her content.

Naruto felt Mirajane's walls clench tightly around him unloading his second load for the day inside, filling her to the brim. Said woman wrapped her legs tightly around Erza's waist and struggled against her bond, breaking the headboard in the process -A testament to her own strength- and wrapped her arms around Titania, pulling her closer to her body. Naruto pulled out with a wet pop allowing Mirajane to catch her breath and grinned at Erza looking back at him.

Naruto caressed her ass cheeks and spreads them apart, pressing the tip of his glans at her anus. Erza started to pull forward, but Naruto's hand on her hip stopped her from moving.

"Not there, Naruto!" Erza cried in panic. Remembering the unimaginable pain she experienced at their first try. Naruto was only able to fit a quarter of his length before he had to pull out. After their little experiment, Erza burned the book that told her how much pleasure such an unnatural act could bring.

"It's ok, Erza my cock is lubed up with Mira's juices. So, it'll be ok." Naruto assured, spreading her ass cheeks apart and inched his way inside Erza's tight passage.

Erza bit her bottom lip as Naruto slowly inched his way forward. She felt as if fire is crawling up to her stomach until Naruto stopped. She was glad that Naruto is properly lubricated as he began with slow rhythmic motions. He caressed Erza's weakspots to distract her from the pain and discomfort.

"Hey, Mira, could you touch, Erza?" Naruto asked. His pace slightly quickening as Erza became more accustomed to his size.

"Ok, but I want a reward after this." Mirajane agreed as Naruto grinned. Mirajane maneuvered her still bound arms over Erza and in between them until she reached her destination.

Mirajane cupped Erza's soaked sex and inserted two fingers into Titania constricting folds. She smiled deviously as Erza's expression slowly changes from discomfort to pleasure; her grunts became light moans from her probing fingers. Mesmerized by Erza's swaying breasts no larger than her own, she latched on the offered nipple, sucking and nipping at the hardened nub.

Erza's moan grew in volume, unable to believe something as big as Naruto's cock could easily moved inside such a tight passage, groaning with each powerful swing of his hips. His penis massaged her rectum and pleasure coursed through every nerve in her body along with Mirajane's fingering and breast sucking made her realize that the book was right. It was then that she gained a new addiction other than cake.

Erza began pushing back against Naruto's powerful thrusts, burying his cock deeper in her rectum. Her ass red from his relentless pounding as she occasionally glanced back at Naruto. Looking at him with her lust filed eyes.

"Fuck my ass! Fuck me harder, Naruto!" Erza cried in pleasure.

"Now I'm all fired up! I'm going to reshape your ass with my cock!" Naruto exclaimed gripping her hips tightly and pounded her with increased ferocity.

Normally, Naruto would've been beaten to the ground for using such crude language but the bedroom is the sole exception to the rule. Erza grunted in pleasure at the thorough fucking Naruto is giving her and latched her lips on Mirajane's, kissing the demon lustfully. Erza pulled back and rested her head on the crook of Mirajane's neck as she felt another powerful orgasm approach her.

After a few more thrusts from Naruto, Erza cried out in pleasure and flushed more of her juices on Mirajane's hand. Naruto felt Erza's rectum tighten and buried himself as deep as he could and unloaded inside her. Tempted to release it all inside Erza, he decided to pull out and released the rest on her back. It was their punishment after all and he would 'milk it' all he can.

Erza felt Naruto's hot seed fill her rectum before he pulled out and released the rest on her back. She flinched at the feel of his hot seed landing on her back. Her body felt weak after her last orgasm as Naruto gently pried her of Mirajane's expectant body and laid her beside them.

"Take a time out, Erza." Naruto said, kissing Erza on the cheek.

"Take my cuffs off." Erza said but Naruto only grinned and stuck his tongue out.

"It wouldn't be punishment if I did." Naruto teased as he went over Mirajane, ignoring Erza's remarks about his stupidity.

Mirajane waited with her arms above her head as Naruto crawled on top of her, placing her arm around his neck and reciprocated the kiss. Their tongue danced with one another as it was her dress' turn to get ruined by Naruto. He ran his finger along the valley of her impressive bust, landing at the frilly strap of her dress and ripped it in the middle.

"No bra, Mira?" Naruto asked as he fondled her right breast.

Mirajane shrugged as she pulled Naruto closer to her breast as he sucked on it. "Well, I thought that since Erza is away I could have you all to myself. So, I didn't put on my bra since I know you love my breasts." She replied with a smile, cooing at Naruto's ministrations.

Naruto pulled back and looked at Mirajane questioningly. "What if other people saw you without wearing one?" he asked, a little of his protective nature kicking in.

Mirajane looked at Naruto and smiled brightly. "I don't mind. As long as they don't mind having their head separated from the rest of their body." She replied innocently. Naruto stared at the woman wondering if she knows the implication of her words, and whether it was the top or the bottom, things will get messy. "Is there something on my face, Naruto?"

"N-nothing!" Naruto stammered. Ever since she got her powers back, she'd started gaining her mean streak back.

"I thought so." Mirajane replied cheerily. "Now, on with the punishment, Naruto." she ordered.

"Ok!" Naruto nodded as he shimmied downwards, pausing and looked at the waiting Mirajane. "Hey, aren't I supposed to be the one giving orders?"

"You do." Mirajane agreed. "I'm just reminding you of your duties."

Naruto grumbled and proceeded to do his job. He held the waist band of her lacy underwear and pulled it off. He extended his hand towards Mirajane and asked her to brace herself on the wall. She took the offered hand and allowed Naruto to guide her into position and without any warning Naruto buried inside her pussy.

"So good Naruto " Mirajane panted, her hands clenched into tight fists, her arms bending slightly as she stood on her toes, curling in pleasure. "That's it, Naruto Ohhh you're the best, Naruto!" she moaned.

Naruto gripped her waist firmly and swung his hips harder. Mirajane's pleading for him to do more, to fuck her harder so she would never forget the sensation of doing it with him. Not one to disappoint his lovers, Naruto lifted her left thigh and pounded her savagely, pressing her against the wall. Her orgasm came in waves as her juices made a steady stream from her snatch, sprinkling their waist and the bed with it as Naruto pushed out his earlier load from Mirajane.

Naruto paused for a moment and while still buried inside Mirajane, he slowly turned the woman who writhes in pleasure. Her vaginal walls scraped along his shaft, inciting more pleasure to course through her body. The moment that Naruto is face to face with Mirajane, he ravaged her parted lips and continued with his movements.

"You're rubbing so deep against me!" Mirajane stated as she held her right thigh up and watched Naruto's cock disappear and reappear on her parted lips. Naruto leaned forward, changing the angle of his entry as the tuff of hair rubbed at her sensitive clit sending her to another mind numbing orgasm. "You're fucking me so hard, Naruto!" she cried in pleasure.

Naruto felt her tightening again and pulled out of Mirajane panting, legs shaky from her last orgasm. He held the woman and easily supported her weight. He spun them around as he sat on the bed in an angle, his head resting on the headboard and watched as Mirajane descended on his still rigid cock. He started his pace anew, hips surging upward as he held unto Mirajane's arm to steady and pull her back down.

"You're fucking me so deep without mercy you're amazing, Naruto! ahh!" Mirajane shouted for all to hear and collapsed on top of Naruto, meeting his thrusts with her own.

"Mira, I'm " Naruto grunted gripping her hips firmly to keep her in place.

"Yes! Ah! Do it, do it inside! Fill me up!" Mirajane screamed in ecstasy. Her body sitting up as the pleasure overcame her, her back bent like an arch as she felt another round of Naruto's thick seed fill her womb.

Mirajane collapsed on top of Naruto gasping for air as the shinobi kneaded some of the stress from her body.

"Where not done yet, Mira." Naruto whispered menacingly as she felt his still rigid erection on her butt cheeks.

He gently pried Mirajane off him and positioned her on all fours. Amidst her pleas for him to stop and allow her to rest, she undeniably followed his orders and waited for his next move. Mirajane groaned in pain and discomfort as Naruto penetrated her back entrance, burying all of his length inside her rectum. She didn't have enough time to get used to his size as Naruto started moving in a slow but quickening pace.

"You're so deep, Naruto!" Mirajane groaned, panting with each of his thrusts. Her anal passage started to accommodate the large appendage until he started to move again with bruising force.

Naruto leaned forward and grabbed Mirajane's breasts swaying hypnotically and fondled it roughly. "Does your breasts feel good, Mira? I know your breasts are extra sensitive when we're making love." He whispered, pulling Mirajane into a sitting position on his lap, lifting her breasts and offering it to Mirajane.

Mirajane leaned forward and sucked on her hardened nipple as Naruto sucked on the other. Her fingers busied themselves in fingering her sensitive pussy. "Y-yes they feel good, Naruto. Ah!" she gasped as Naruto pushed her back forward, her hands grabbing the headrest.

"Does it feel good, Mira?" Naruto demanded, angling his thrust upward causing the silver haired beauty to scream in ecstasy. He leaned forward, sucking the top of her ear as he fondled her breast and reached around to pinch her clit. Their sweaty bodies rubbed against one another. "Do your tits, ass and clit feel good?" he asked pounding against her sore backside.

"Ah they ah yes! It feels more than good! It feels great!" Mirajane screamed, her arms failing to support her as her orgasm approaches. "I'm I'm cumming, Naruto!"

Naruto came at the same time as Mirajane and flooded her bowels with his seed. Mirajane finally collapsed on the bed gasping for air letting Naruto unload the rest of his cum. After awhile, Naruto pulled out of Mirajane and like earlier still hard. He was always amazed at his own staying power, but thought that it was normal to stay hard as long as he can. He looked at Erza, flushed and bashfully ashamed that she was caught watching the impassioned love making they did (not that she could go anywhere, or wanting to leave in the first place.).

"Ready for another round, Erza?" Naruto asked with a grin, wiggling his eyebrows lecherously.

"Un-cuff me first, Naruto!" Erza ordered, glaring daggers at the Dragonslayer whose fingers are working Mirajane's folds.

Naruto closed his eyes and reveled at the sound of Mirajane's soft moans. "No. I told you this is punishment, and, its either you let me do you with your hands tied or you can watch me go at Mira for three days?" Naruto stated, putting his foot down to the woman he love and follows orders without a word.

They locked eyes for seemed like moments before Erza finally gave in. the thought of Mirajane having Naruto all to herself for three days while she's forced to watched might scar her for life.

"Fine, I concede " Erza said with a huff while Naruto grinned and luckily Erza was looking away and didn't saw him release a sigh of relief. "But don't think-"

Naruto cut her off as he kissed her on the lips. No tongue was involved in the kiss as they just enjoyed in the sensation of locking lips with the one they loved. Naruto wrapped his arms around Erza and unlocked the cuffs, allowing Erza free rein over her arms.

"Thanks." Erza said genuinely and wrapped her arms around Naruto's head.

"No problem." Naruto replied, kissing her once more. This time full of passion and lust causing the woman to moan in delight as their tongues danced at one another.

Naruto's hands left her waist and landed on Erza's arm, caressing his way up to her wrist where he once again placed the cuff on her wrists.

"Naruto!" Erza pulled back the moment she heard the familiar click of the cuffs locking. "I thought you freed me?" she demanded while inches away from his grinning face.

"I did. Now you're bound again." Naruto said cheekily, pushing Erza into the bed beside Mirajane.

"I'll get you for this, Naruto Nnn " Erza's sentence ended in a low moan as Naruto penetrated her in a single push.

Naruto continued to pump his cock inside Erza moaning in bliss, legs wrapped around his waist. Beside Titania, Mirajane lay on her back enjoying Naruto's skillful fingers. Naruto pulled his fingers from Mirajane's snatch and saw the disappointed look on her beautiful face.

"Bend over in front of me, Mira." Naruto suggested.

Mirajane nodded and positioned herself in front of Naruto, bending her knees slightly and offered her soaked snatch to Naruto. He hooked his left arm on Mirajane's hips and pulled her closer to his mouth, his tongue lashing on her pink folds and sensitive clit. Erza saw Mirajane loom over her, the woman's breast dangling in front of her. She cupped the heavy globes of flesh and placed it on her mouth.

Naruto continued to pound Erza as he ate Mirajane out. The three of them raced to reach orgasm as both Erza and Mirajane screamed Naruto's name. The three of them came as both women flushed their juices as Naruto came inside Erza for the last time, pulling out his limp cock. He panted as he looked at both women on top of one another gasping for air just like him

"Yup, I'm beat!" Naruto sighed tiredly before looking down at his flaccid erection.

"How do you plan on continuing with your revenge then?" Erza asked with a menacing look.

"Yeah, Naruto. You know what awaits you after we break free." Mirajane added.

"Wait here!" Naruto replied before he run out of the room.

Both women looked at each other and wondered what Naruto is planning until they heard an explosion and moments later Naruto returned. They were both shock at the sight of Naruto's once flaccid cock stood proudly once more and the fatigue from his earlier exertions seemed to have disappeared.

"Oh, my. Don't tell me that your Dragonslayer capabilities also translate to the bedroom." Mirajane commented.

"Uh-huh." Naruto nodded with a grin. "Now that I'm fired up again! It's time to continue!" he exclaimed jumping into the bed.

Both women looked at each other one more time before it all began once more. 


	25. Chapter 25

"Cana, hey Cana, wake up " Naruto lightly shook the woman who slowly came to.

Cana groaned and slowly opened her eyes to see a very concerned Naruto. "Naruto What are you doing in my room? Erza will kill you if she finds you here " the last part died out as she passed out yet again.

Naruto released a sigh and decided to bring Cana back to his house. He lifted the woman bridal style off the ground and noticed how light Cana is as she spooned closer to Naruto making him blush at the contact forcing his eyes away from her large breasts. He walked back to his house with the sleeping woman in his arms mumbling in her sleep that he found quite cute until a single tear fell from her eye and a look of sadness framed her face as he wondered if her dream is anyway related about her chronic depression this time of the year.

He arrived at his house and quickly laid Cana on his bed, removing her sandals and took out the thickest blanket he has to cover the woman, not bothering to remove her clothes due to the fact that he already dried them with his body heat. He walked up to the side of the bed and couldn't help but admire how beautiful she is much like most of the women in Fairy Tail and for the first time became real curious about their resident alcoholic. He only knew a few facts about the woman such as the most common which is she drinks a lot, she also uses her cards for magic and fortune telling, likes to gamble, a good leader when needs to be, and finally the most senior in their age group. He didn't know when he got so close to the woman's face sleeping soundly on his bed, he looked at her slightly parted lips and wondered how they feel and taste like.

Cana groggily wakes up from what she thought was her bed, still too drunk to even care or notice that she wasn't in her room. She touched her lips and felt a strangely happy though she didn't know why, as it certainly made her feel better than her long time friend alcohol. It was then that she noticed that she wasn't alone in her room, if the snoring beside her wasn't any clear indicator that she wasn't alone. She looked to her side to see a topless Naruto sprawled beside her.

"What is he doing in my room?" Cana wondered as she admired his well toned body, his broad chest, chiseled abs, and strong arms. She couldn't help but be attracted to the ninja at how cute he look when he sleeps and couldn't help but laugh at how right Mirajane was. It was then that she felt how depressed and lonely she is. Knowing that she might fail this year's trial yet again.

"If this is a dream, might as well make the most out of it." she argued with her alcohol addled mind. It wasn't the first time that she had a dream like this one, in bed with one of their male members either making sweet and gentle sex to just fucking each other into oblivion. She untangled herself from the blanket and straddled the ninja and placed a kiss on Naruto's lips trailing kisses around his jaw line, his neck, his broad chest, tone abs, until she landed on top of the slight bulge in his trousers. She licked her lips at his arousal rubbing his slowly growing erection eliciting pleasure filled groans from his lips while sending tingles down her spine.

Cana is also starting to get aroused from the sounds of Naruto's grunts and moans as she watched his sleeping face scrunch up in frustration. She gripped the waistline of his trousers and boxers and pulled them down his thighs allowing his erection to spring free as she marveled at his size with her nostrils assailed by his strong heady scent. "Nice " She slowly wrapped her hand around his length feeling it throb at her fingers and slowly brought it closer to her face inhaling his musky and clean scent.

She started stroking his length while massaging his balls as more moans escaped his lips, watching his face that held a mixture of pain and pleasure. She noticed the dollop of precum on the tip of his cock and takes an experimental lick, liking the taste and placing the tip in her mouth, swirling her tongue on his glans lathering it with her saliva and releasing it with an audible pop before dragging her tongue along his length. Cana can't believe how much she enjoyed servicing the still asleep shinobi as she managed to bathe his whole length with her saliva and placed his length inside her mouth, bobbing her head at a steady pace while stroking the rest she couldn't get.

"Cana ?" Naruto finally opened his eyes to gaze upon the brunette who smiled sexily at him while stroking his cock. It was then that he realized that everything he experienced was real and based on Cana's light blush means she was still drunk. "What are you doing!" he demanded trying to endure the arousing sight before him and the feeling of her large breasts on his thighs.

Cana smiled mischievously at Naruto stroking his length and sensuously dragging her tongue along it. "I'm merely punishing you for sleeping into my room, be thankful that I'm not calling Erza on you." She replied enjoying the sounds coming from Naruto's mouth.

"Hey stop...!" his pleas died down in his throat the moment she placed his cock inside her mouth, bobbing her head at a steady pace as he grits his teeth trying to endure the pleasurable sensations. "Cana stop your drunk " he tried again that only annoyed the woman.

Cana silently glared at the ninja while bobbing her head. 'Let's see how long you could endure this?' she decided to bring it up another notch as she slowly took in more of his length in her mouth until she reached the base of his cock and started to hum. The gesture caused him to release a throaty growl at how amazing it feels and opened his eyes to see the smug look on her face as she pulls back and started bobbing her head in a steady rhythm before taking him back in her throat. She repeated the process to annoy the ninja and send a silent challenge to see how much he can endure in her humble opinion skilful blowjob.

Naruto getting her meaning immediately accepted the challenge and like every challenge gives his all, but Cana's skillful mouth and hands was slowly tearing down his defenses. 'Damn it, I'm gonna cum.' He opened his eyes to take a peek and saw Cana smirk at him and drag her tongue on his length and engulf it in her mouth making as much sound as possible. 'Idiot!' He cursed inwardly. 'I almost came at the sight, need to think unsexy thoughts, need to think unsexy thoughts, I know!'

'That'll teach you to stop fighting me. Though I must say this is one strange dream, it's too realistic.' Cana thought idly until she realized that Naruto's cock slowly lost its hardness and focused her attention to making it as hard as a rock again to no avail. She looked up to see his horrified look before he opened his eyes and smirked at her even though it's shaky. 'So, you decided to play hardball. Two can play at that game!' she sat up from her position and a disappointed moan escaped Naruto's lips from the lost of contact.

"Cana, it's not that I didn't like what you did Ahhhhh! What are you doing!" Naruto shrieked as he closed his eyes upon seeing the bosomed woman untie her shirt and her bikini top exposing her large breasts and her pink areolas and the bud crowning its tip. "Put your clothes back on!" he demanded but the woman wouldn't have it.

"Shut it Naruto, I can't believe that even in my dreams you're still this annoying." Cana snapped while stroking his length that partially gained its hardness from the sight of her exposed breast. "Can't you see I'm depressed it's the S-class promotional exam again." This caught the shinobi's attention opening his eyes to see her depressed expression as she stroked his cock.

Naruto's concern for the woman was enough to stop him from enjoying her handjob. "But aren't you glad that you were chosen for five straight years?"

Cana stopped and sat up bringing her knees on her chest. "That's the problem!" she snapped. "Five years Naruto and I couldn't even pass! I'm the most senior out of all of us in this guild yet Erza and Mirajane became S-class mages before me." Cana pointed out her voice died down at the last part. "Last year I wanted to quit Fairy Tail after failing for the fourth time-"

This stunned Naruto and couldn't help himself from talking. "What? Why " a glare from the woman quickly shut him up.

"You missed your father right?" Cana asked to which Naruto nodded. "We're the same yet different at the same time, I also miss my father, but unlike you I know where he is. But I can't approach him because he doesn't know me. I promised myself to tell him that I'm his daughter when I become as S-class mage just like him." Cana saw the baffled look on the ninja's face and continued. "I want him to be proud of me when he meets me. That I'm an S-class mage just like him and his reputation would remain intact."

"That's stupid!" Naruto remarked and shrugged the annoyed glare of the woman. "I know that's it's important for a kid to get their parents praise and attention, but what kind of parent would want their child to suffer just so they could keep their reputation. Tell me who your father is and I'm going to beat him into a pulp and tell him your one of the strongest mages of Fairy Tail and if he doesn't agree I know a few people that would tell him the contrary!" Naruto exclaimed as Cana looked at Naruto strangely before she laughed and all the weight on her shoulder seemed to have disappeared. "Hey! I'm not joking, I'm serious!"

Cana wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at Naruto. "I doubt that you can do that to him, but thank you." She smiled genuinely causing the shinobi to blush madly at how beautiful she looked, so different from her usual serious expression in the guild. "But this is something I took on to myself and something I have to do, not just for him but for myself."

"So you won't leave if you fail again?" Naruto asked and saw the uncertainty in her eyes before it turned into one of determination.

"I won't." Cana stated with absolute resolve. "Whether I pass or fail, I'll tell him that I'm his daughter whether he believes me or not."

"That's the Cana I know, always determined and reliable!" Naruto exclaimed stunning the woman before she smiled coyly at the Ninja and crawled on top of him, letting her naked breast drag along his skin. "Could you move?" he asked meekly trying not to enjoy the pleasurable sensations.

Cana's smile only grew. "I never knew you were such a ladies ' man Naruto, if you were only like this in real life I would have fallen head over heels for you." She remarked still thinking that this was all a dream still too drunk to separate reality from fantasy. "I always drowned my sorrows in alcohol Naruto, until I can't live without it anymore and became my constant companion especially when Macao got married. But alcohol could only do so much Naruto " Cana whispered to his ear as she nibbled on his earlobe. "Women have needs just like you and alcohol can't give me the satisfaction that only a man can. So listen to your senior and let us enjoy ourselves, eh, Naruto " she whispered throatily.

"You're just a few months older than me you know." Naruto pointed out.

Cana scoffed. "Same difference I'm still older than you." She countered and shut his lips up with hers wrapping her arms possessively around his head while playing with his yelllow locks. He slowly gave into the pleasure and wrapped his arms tightly around her body and returned the kiss as best he could, eliciting a delighted moan from the brunette.

The couple parted leaving a thin trail of saliva between their lips. Cana smiled and slowly almost painfully for Naruto's part slid down his body rubbing her soft and smooth skin on his until she's in front of her goal. Naruto watched as Cana held her breast together and wrapped it around his cock, smothering it with her soft breasts while lathering it with her saliva coming for her tongue. She started to stroke his cock with her breasts pressed firmly together while admiring the sight of Naruto's pleasure filled face. She continued her ministrations while occasionally rubbing her painfully stiff nipples on his shaft and around the ridge and his glans, covering her breast with a mixture of her saliva and Naruto's precum loving the feel of it, enthralled at how he called her name with adoration not like the other men she slept with that treated her like a common slut and decided to reward him further by enveloping the rest his cock with her mouth.

"Cana shit! I'm cumming!" Naruto warned as he groaned at his release holding her head in place as she tried to keep up from the copious amount of semen. Naruto finally calmed down and quickly removed his hand on top of her head to see some of his cum escape from the corner of her mouth spilling to her breasts. She pulled back and audibly swallowed what remained in her mouth making Naruto's cock twitch painfully. "That was amazing Cana!" he remarked catching his breath.

She finished cleaning what remained of his cum and shrugged. "Like I said before Naruto, I have needs and alcohol can only do so much. So it's not that hard to imagine that I would do it with other guys, thought not from our guild." Naruto nodded taking in this new knowledge about the brunette but couldn't help but notice the bitterness in her words.

"So, um, you're not mad that you did that to me?" Naruto asked hoping that he didn't end in her bad list.

Much to his surprise she just laughed. "Not really, to tell you the truth I'm glad I did that to you, I was always afraid that things might get awkward if I did it with someone from the guild. I guess I should've done it with somebody from guild, the guys I went out were assholes." It shouldn't have stunned her if Naruto reacted negatively about her being treated harshly, but seeing him show that much concern for her well being even though he was just a figment of her imagination made her heart skip. "I've decided! The moment I wake up the next day and if I remember any of this I'm going to ask you out and I won't take no for an answer." Cana exclaimed. "But for now let's have sex."

Cana unbuckles her belt and unzips her calve-long pants as she shimmied out of her skin tight garment leaving her in her black bikini bottom tied around her hips by strings. She then pulled Naruto's trousers all the way through his legs dragging him all the way out of the bed and dumping him to the floor. He heard her laugh at his pain and he quickly sat up to try and glare at her, ready to deliver a rather harsh remark that died yet again in his throat at the sight of a naked Cana rested comfortably on the bed, her right leg raised up to her breast by her hand as her free hand spreads her soaked pussy apart smiling sultrily at Naruto.

"Now, its common etiquette that you return the favor, am I right Naruto?" Cana asked slyly as he nodded dumbly.

Naruto crawled on to the bed until he's in front of her soaked pussy, taking in her heady scent before he moved up and captured Cana's lips. Soft moans erupted from her lips as he started to fondle her breast, rolling the mound of flesh in his hand as his fingers reached its tip, tweaking and pinching her hardened nipple. He pulled apart and kissed his way down to the valley of her breast and around her right breast until he reached the tip. He gave one tentative lick before he placed it on his mouth, sucking and nipping on the taut flesh while he fondle the vacant breast with his hand, alternating between breast making sure to give each other proper attention. After making sure that both breasts have been taken care of he slowly went down in front of her pussy and latched on it, his tongue darting inside her sex licking every inch his tongue could reach as he ground his thumb on her clit. Cana continuously screams out Naruto's name as his cunnilingus slowly brought her to a powerful orgasm as she bucks her hips forward and presses his face into her sex coating his face in her juices.

"Naruto!"

Her body went limp as she sucked in as much as her burning lungs would allow, seeing dark spots dancing around her eyes. Naruto finished licking her pussy clean before he went in front of her. "So did I do well?" he asked as Cana focused her eyes on him and brought him down into a searing kiss. "That didn't answer my question." He pointed out.

Cana smiled unable to believe how she enjoyed her time with Naruto. "Yes Naruto, you did well." She replied and they both laughed.

The moment they both calmed down Naruto spoke. "Do you still want to continue Cana?" he asked seriously.

"So different " Cana mumbled as she admired Naruto's concerned face. Different from those men she slept with when things become unbearable and alcohol isn't enough. "Why do you have to be a dream Naruto? Why can't you be real?" he wanted to tell her that it was real, but he kept his silence as her solemn expression turned mischievous as she gripped his cock and started stroking it. "Of course, I'm not so cruel to just leave you hanging can't I?"

Naruto pulled back as Cana spreads her legs and her pussy lips, watching as Naruto aligned his cock to her pussy, shivering at the contact and grits her teeth as his impressive size stretched her to the limit. She pressed her hands firmly on his chest as moans escaped from her lips unable to believe at how deep he got when he bottomed out. Naruto looked at her one more time before he started to move, slowly at first trying to find her weak spots as his thrust quickly grew in fervor letting himself go and allowing his baser instincts to take hold. Her moans turned into full blown screams as Naruto drove into her mercilessly with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as Naruto kissed her mouth hungrily muffling her screams of pleasure, before they latched on her breast as his release quickly approaches. Naruto slumped on top of Cana as he continues to pound into her with her arms wrapped tightly around his back.

"I'm about to cum Cana " Naruto breathes out doing his best to stave off his orgasm.

"Cum inside me N, Naruto it's ok " Cana replied as her climax quickly approaches. Naruto pushes himself off Cana and braces himself on his arms as he pounds in to her faster, pushing himself deeper inside her as her hands grips his forearm tightly as their climax approaches and after a few more strokes he came, filling her womb with his seed. The feeling of his hot sperm inside caused her to climax screaming his name.

"Naruto!"

"Cana!"

She wrapped her arms and legs tightly around Naruto, her nails digging on his back as her toes curled in ecstasy as Naruto just wraps his arms around Cana as he pours his seed inside her. Naruto initiated another heated kiss before he pulls back with his cock popping out of her soaked cunt. Cana caught his breath before she slowly crawled to the opposite side of the bed on her hands and knees looking at Naruto, inviting him to do her more as she spreads her pussy for him. Not one to be told twice, he quickly sheathes himself inside her again starting a steady rhythm that got Cana moaning his name that turned into screams as he increased his pace, grabbing her left arm and using it as a hold while he placed his right on her lower back. She quickly reached her climax as Naruto continuously strikes the entrance of her womb over and over again, emptying her lungs in one breathless scream as her body went limp. He slowly allowed Cana to fall on the bed, lying on her stomach to catch her breath as Naruto starts to rub the stress out of her body earning an appreciative moan from the woman who could feel his cock pressed between her firm butt.

"It's ok Naruto, you can go ahead." Cana spoke through light moans, receiving a light kiss on top of her head.

He thanked the woman, bracing himself with one hand and used the other to guide his length back inside her folds, thrusting his hips at a quicker pace than normal both of his hands planted firmly on her butt as Cana gripped the sheets. She bit her lower lips as Naruto continuously stimulates her pussy unable to stop herself from cumming at his rough pounding that made her scream out his name over and over finding her new addiction in the man that's currently violating her insides and loving every second of it. She felt him expand further inside her knowing that it could only mean one thing as he braced himself on her back pumping more of his seed in her packed walls, slumping on her back and snaking her hands around her body as they both panted.

"Up for one more round?" Naruto asked curiously trailing kisses on her cheek and neck. She smiled and shook her head at how resilient the man on top of her is as most of the men she's been with were one shot wonders, doing their best to get themselves off while she's left unsatisfied. "So is that a yes?"

"Uh-huh, but this time let me do the work." Cana replied as Naruto agreed getting off the woman.

Cana kissed Naruto while she slowly pushes him on to his back and straddles his waist. She pulled back and turned her back to Naruto showing him her heart shaped butt while stroking his still rigid member and impaled herself on his length. She moved slowly just enjoying the feel of his cock stretch her walls moaning softly and thought to herself how she could get used to this and wondered if Naruto was still like this in real life still drunk enough to think that this was all an elaborate dream. She felt Naruto sit up and snake his arms around her knowing that his impatience got the better off him as he dragged her back down flush against his chest as he started thrusting his hips while fondling her breast and clit that is quickly bringing her into another orgasm. Naruto held the back of her thighs and pulled it up to her breasts as he increased his pace their simultaneous orgasm approaching.

"Naruto!"

"Cana!"

Cana panted finally reaching her limit as her eyes grew heavy, the alcohol and the fatigue of their exertions slowly overpowers her. She didn't want to close her eyes and wake up alone in her room yet again and face reality. Naruto sensing the dark thoughts on the woman's head, kissed the top of her head while wrapping his arms around her body spooning closer to him.

"It'll be ok." Naruto suddenly spoke while looking up the ceiling. "When you wake up, just talk to me and maybe I'm not so different from your dreams."

Cana couldn't help but scoff at that. "You're a complete idiot in real life, so it's kind of hard for me to do what you're proposing." She pointed out as he tried his best not to respond from her remark."You like me Cana and you're hesitating by avoiding the subject." Naruto pointed out, but before she could utter a reply that would most likely be a lame attempt to dodge the question he kissed her.

The sudden attack stunned the woman as she tried to fight back. Her will slowly wavered as Naruto began to fondle her body, eliciting a moan from the woman and used the opportunity to add his tongue. She moaned and wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss as they fell on the bed.

Naruto pulled back and looked at Cana in the eyes and asked her again. "Was it really a mistake?" he asked.

"Yes." She stopped him and continued. "But it's a mistake I'm happy I made." She smiled genuinely at Naruto before she slapped him hard in the face.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!" Naruto demanded rubbing his sore cheek.

"That was forcing yourself on me." Naruto look dumbfounded at her reply as he'll never understand women. "Now kiss me!" she demanded starting another heated liplock.

It didn't take long before the both of them are completely naked as Naruto sat on the edge of the bed as Cana's body bounce of his cock as they shared a deep passionate kiss. He continued to pound into Cana as she met his thrust. She experienced another mind blowing orgasm as she screams his name with her body going limp and bent back like a bow with Naruto firmly holding her waist as he began to move again. She bit her lip as her free arm dangled helplessly on the floor as their position allowed Naruto to abuse her G-spot forcing her to come along with Naruto filling her womb with his seed. He easily carried her weight and sat her up and ran his tongue along her neck teasing her sensitive skin. They spent the rest of the night having sex in her room even when the rest of the female occupants arrive remedying the situation by muffling her lips with her finger or his mouth.

After that night the two is rarely seen by their members even Gildarts became worried about his only daughter. The said couple is now at Naruto's house as she decided to help the Ninja to clean his home that went smoothly at first until Cana decided to have a little fun with her new found addiction, sex with Naruto which was far better than alcohol. Naruto's back is on the wall with Cana eagerly servicing the Shinobi as he ran his hands on her hair. She pulled his length out her mouth lathered with her saliva with a thin string between her lips and his cock and smiled sultrily at Naruto as she held her bikini clad breast together and slid his length in her cleavage. Naruto couldn't help but thrust his hips forward in her cleavage as Cana used her mouth to cover what her breast can't that quickly brought Naruto to orgasm unable to stop himself from holding Cana's head in place as he continues to drive his cock between her breasts and mouth.

"I'm cumming!" Naruto groaned as he forced his length deeper in her mouth filling it with his hot sticky cum. He lets go of her head and apologizes to the brunette that she ignored and busied herself in cleaning his spilled cum on her breasts. She stood up while removing her pants as Naruto did the same with Cana dragging Naruto to the newly dusted bed and pulling him on top of her initiating another kiss while he slid inside her.

"Hey, Naruto let's go out." Cana suggested as he looked at her questioningly.

"Aren't we doing that already?" he asked as she playfully frowned at him.

"Just because we're having sex and like each other doesn't mean where going out." Cana pointed out as Naruto scrunched his nose in thought.

Naruto nodded to himself and grinned. "Cana, would you go out with me?" he asked as she smiled and nodded. "You know I could clearly remember that you were supposed to be the one asking me, right?"

Cana just shrugged acting innocent. "I can't really remember, I was drunk that time." Naruto just shook his head at the woman. He still can't understand them.

He started moving his hips at a steady pace, hooking her legs behind her knees watching Cana's face drown in pleasure as he leaned down while sticking his tongue out that she reacted in kind by doing the same. Their tongues dueled together as they raced towards their climax, pulling back from her mouth to latch on her breast, letting her left leg go that wrapped around his waist to fondle her vacant breast. He let's go of her other leg to bracing himself on the bed as his thrust came in short and rapid strokes and with one final push buried his length to the hilt and came painting her walls white with his seed. 


	26. Chapter 26

"Can't you see what I'm wearing?" Lucy asked gesturing on her scantily clad body.

"I see them, so get change your wasting time you know." Naruto retorted making Lucy scream in frustration.

"I'm seducing you Naruto, can't you see that, god you're so stupid!" Lucy growled as she began pacing back and forth ranting about his supposed stupidity. "Naruto I ha- Gyaa!" Lucy shrieked when she was pulled from where she's standing and pinned to the bed by Naruto.

"I know what you're doing Lucy." Naruto remarked looking at her large orbs which are her eyes. "But are you sure about this?"

Lucy returned his gaze and took a deep calming breath. "Yes Naruto, I'm sure about this."

Naruto smiled seeing the certainty in her voice, he leaned in and gently placed his lips upon hers initiating a kiss as he lets go of her arms. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck entangling her fingers on his soft spiky mane as their liplock intensifies, he licked and sucked on her lower lip and she granted him access as their tongues dueled for dominance. Lucy moaned when she felt his palm over her clothe breast, kneading, rolling, and squeezing the soft flesh earning more gasp and moans from the stellar mage.

Naruto pulled back leaving a thin bridge of saliva connecting their lips, Lucy panted as she looked at Naruto with half lidded eyes before starting it all over again with renewed fervor. During their intense liplock she managed to turn them over as she now straddled his waist. She pulled back and unclasped her lace bra that barely contained her enormous breast, bouncing after being set free from their lacy confines leaving Naruto enthralled by its size. He always knew Lucy's breast were big, equal to Mirajane and Erza. But seeing it up close, it is enormous in comparison to Lissana whose bust size is only half of what Lucy has. Not that he thought it made her any less attractive to the young Dragon slayer as he couldn't help but compare.

His mouth latched on the right nipple earning him a startled gasp from Lucy as his hand fondles her left breast. He sucked on her hardened nipple, twirling it with his tongue, and lightly nipping on the taut flesh while his hand fondles her other breast as he pinches and tugs on the other nipple making the young woman in front of him gasp in pleasure from his ministrations as she pulled him closer to her breast. He continued to pleasure Lucy by alternating from each nipple as she brought her closer to climax. She released a disappointed whimper when Naruto stopped, looking at him with questioning eyes only for him to gesture for her to get on to the bed. She stood up and laid down on her bed blushing and panting as Naruto crawled on top of her initiating another kiss before he trailed kisses on her jaw line, her neck, her collarbone where he left a bright red mark, the valley between her breast, her toned stomach, and finally landing over her black lace thong with frills on it with a small wet patch on the fabric. He dragged his tongue along her covered sex, grazing her clit causing her to shriek in pleasure after experiencing her first orgasm. Naruto looked up to her and grinned to find her panting face reeling in ecstasy, she opened her eyes to look at Naruto a content smile on her face.

"That was amazing Naruto." Lucy remarked smiling.

"That's nothing; we haven't reached the good part yet!" Naruto exclaimed as he placed his hands on either side of her waistband before pulling the lacy material off her waist, through her long legs, and off her dainty feet throwing it on the floor as he gazed at her soaked pussy glistening from her juices. "Beautiful " Naruto whispered causing her to blush as he spread her swollen sex taking in the bright pink color of her labia.

She bit her finger to suppress the treacherous moans that would escape her lips as Naruto stuck his tongue inside her pussy, wiggling it inside her walls trying to taste more of her as she writhed in pleasure. He continued to pleasure her pussy by licking and sucking her labia, to sticking his tongue inside her walls sending her closer to her second orgasm. He latched on her exposed clit flicking it with his tongue and nipping on the taut bundle of nerves before sucking on it fiercely causing another powerful orgasm to rip across her body as she gripped Naruto head tightly to stop her from getting away as she rode out her second orgasm of the day.

Naruto sat up and unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants along with his boxers releasing his throbbing erection, positioning himself between her legs as they wrapped around his waist. He gave her another peck on the lips and brushed away a stray lock on her face. "Are you sure about this Lucy?"

Lucy leaned up and kisses him on the lips and nodded. "I tried to seduce you didn't I?" Lucy remarked smiling warmly at Naruto who smiled back.

Kissing her one more time before aligning his cock along her pussy and slowly pushed himself forward, stopping at meeting her hymen. He looked at her the last time and gripped her hips tightly which was a chore to begin with as her body is covered with a thin sheen of sweat. Naruto steady himself before hurling himself forward breaking her hymen and taking her virginity, her hands gripping the sheets tightly as unimaginable pain coursed through her body, and the discomfort of being filled to the brim by Naruto's impressive girth and length. Naruto just held the woman in his arms and kissed away the tears that stung her eyes waiting for the woman to get comfortable with his size so they could both enjoy the pleasurable experience together.

Lucy pecked him on the lips giving him the signal to move. He sat up and unlatched her legs around his waist much to Lucy's annoyance, slinging it over his shoulders, and pulled his cock up to its head before pushing himself back in as Lucy released a shuddering breath at the action. Naruto started on a slow and even pace allowing Lucy to stifle her moans that escaped her lips, pumping in and out of her

While slowly gaining speed as he released his hold on her legs that returned to their former position on his waist as he leaned over her, supporting his weight on one hand while the other fondle her undulating breasts unable to keep his eyes away from the hypnotically swaying orbs before latching his lips on hers in a fierce and hungry kiss. Their tongues battling for dominance as her hands wrapped around tightly on his neck tangling her fingers on his yellow locks.

He pulled back and placed his hands on her hips, lifting her lower body up leaving her head and shoulders to support her weight, and somehow the current change in position allowed Naruto to stimulate a different part of her pussy and the uncomfortable position increased the pleasure she's receiving from her enthusiastic lover as her moans slowly rise in volume. She cannot believe the ecstasy her whole body is experiencing as if every nerve in her body had been lit and Naruto seemed to be hitting all the right spots in her pussy. Naruto placed his hands on her waist and lifted the writhing woman of the bed as he sat on his knees and firmly placing them on her soft yet firm ass and began bouncing her on his cock. Lucy held on his head like a life line biting on her lower lip to stifle the moans as she bounced on his cock as he sucked fiercely on her right nipple as another orgasm quickly approaches the two, the world around them slowly disappearing into just the two of them, and just as about their simultaneous orgasm came something hard hit Naruto on the side of his head and the sound of Gray's voice echoed outside her room's window as they came crashing back to reality.

"Hey Naruto, Lucy come on we need to go!" Gray's voice boomed outside. "Oww!"

"It's not nice to throw objects at other peoples windows." Erza's voice chimed in reprimanding the Ice mages behavior. "Naruto, Lucy, if you don't come down from there, we'll be coming up."

Lucy panicked while Naruto angrily rubs his head. "What do we do Naruto?" she asked her lover for any solutions not wanting somebody to walk in on them and she would practically die of embarrassment.

"That stupid pervert, I'm going to kill him for robbing me of my first orgasm of the day!" Naruto growled his body heating up in anger as Lucy released a moan and began shaking her hips at the pleasurable heat coming from her pussy, but the sound of their team members outside stopped her from enjoying the feeling.

"Hey Naruto, what do we do?" Lucy panicked but a simple peck from the lips and the reassuring smile on Naruto's lips stopped her from completely freaking out.

"Just stick out your head from the window and tell them that you don't feel well." Naruto said showing his rarely seen smarts calming Lucy making her smile. She disentangled herself from Naruto as they both moaned in discontent from the loss of contact.

"We're coming in!" Erza stated but before she got one step Lucy's head appeared out of the window, hiding everything below her chin.

"Sorry Erza for not answering quickly." Lucy apologized. "I suddenly don't feel well to go out and join you." She added as the others noticed her disheveled look and flustered face.

"I see, but where is Naruto? I think we should go up there and check on you." Erza replied and just like earlier Lucy stopped her before she could take another step.

"It's ok Naruto's here with me." she replied quickly as Erza narrowed her eyes on the stellar mage.

"Are you hiding something from me Lucy, and where is Naruto?" Erza asked leveling her a glare.

"Naruto, Naruto, Erza is looking for you." Lucy called out looking back at Naruto sitting on the bed cross leg, eyes closed and a visible tick mark on his head trying to keep himself from killing the Ice mage. Naruto opened his eyes to see Lucy's frantic face but what caught his attention was her swaying heart shaped backside and dripping pussy, he grinned as the blood came rushing back from his slightly limp erection and quickly jumped off the bed walking towards Lucy. "Don't worry his coming ooouuuutt-Mmmmm " Lucy's sentence turned in to a drawn out gasp ending in a moan, her hands gripping the window sill tightly as Naruto just slid his erection inside her and slowly thrusting his hips from behind.

Erza being the observant person she is noticed her reaction. "Are you alright Lucy, do you want some help?" she asked again worry etched on her beautiful features as she took another step only to be stopped yet again.

"It's Mmmm ok I, my fevers Mmmm won't stop bothering me I have Naruto Mmmm STOP it from getting worst " Lucy responded with shaky breaths, Naruto's chest is pressed on her back dragging his tongue on her neck, nipping and sucking on her smooth skin. His right hand has found its way on her right breast playing with her nipple while its brother is pinching and twisting her clit as she glared at the Dragon slayer.

"Hey Erza!" Naruto called out sticking his head out off the window waving at Titania, deciding on just circling his hips to create friction along her walls. Lucy closed her eyes, her lips parted lightly as light moans escaped her lips. "Don't worry I'll take good care of Lucy, she's my girlfriend after all."

"I see." Erza nodded a light frown on her face before it disappeared, it's not that she didn't like Gray's company; she just loved Naruto's exuberant behavior that's all. "Take care of her Naruto; we'll just have to invite Juvia to come along us then." And just as she mentioned the azure haired girl's name she appeared.

"Juvia is ready to go!" Juvia exclaimed appearing beside Gray and latching on his arm.

"Very well, see you later Naruto." Erza replied waving at the grinning Dragon slayer and the stellar mage who forced a smile.

The moment the group is out of sight, Naruto quickly reached for the windows burying his length deeper inside Lucy and slams the windows closed and locking it for good measure. Heaving a content sigh he looked at the woman in front of her glaring at him angrily before she slams the back of her head to his face with enough force that he fell backwards and slips out of her pussy.

"Oww my nose! What the hell Lucy?" Naruto asked rubbing his sore nose as Lucy walked over him.

"YOU IDIOT!" Lucy screamed at the stunned Dragon slayer. "Erza could've easily caught us because of your little stunt!"

"You enjoyed it didn't you?" Naruto retorted as Lucy kicked him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"Yes I did, but that's irrelevant." Lucy snapped glaring at the man beneath him. "I swear next time you do that I'm breaking up with you!" Lucy grounded turning away with an angry huff. Crawling away from under the woman, he stood up and wrapped his arms around Lucy. His right hand massaging her thigh and the other one is drawing circles on her toned stomach, he slowly but effectively wore down the woman's annoyance as light moans escaped from her lips.

"I'm sorry, Lucy." Naruto whispered as he nibbled on her earlobe. "It's not my fault Gray killed the mood, besides don't tell me you're not annoyed from having denied from cumming?" he asked and she nodded in the affirmative. "Well then let's remedy that!" Naruto exclaimed claiming her lips as his right hand traveled to her pussy slipping a finger in her wet snatch while his left hand fondled her breast.

Naruto pinned Lucy between the wall and himself, aligning his cock along her pussy and easily slips in loving the feel of her velvety walls massaging his cock, her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him as he pound into her from below as he alternated from sucking her breast and kissing her lips. It didn't take long before their consecutive climax came screaming each other's name.

"Narutoooo!" Lucy screamed as she felt his hot seed fill her and paint her walls white as he ejaculated copious amounts inside her pussy.

"LUCYYYYYYY!" Naruto groaned feeling her walls tightened around his cock like a fist, milking him of every last of his seed. Their heads slumped on each other's shoulder as they basked in their orgasm. The first for Naruto and third for Lucy unable to believe how pleasurable sex is especially with someone she loves. "Ready for round two?"Arriving at the library and standing in the middle of it, Naruto looked around at the large room filled with books as Lucy stood in front of him doing some thinking. He was stunned when she suddenly attacked his lips pinning him between her and the table, easily getting her meaning wrapped his arms around her waist and placed one on her cheeks to deepen the kiss. He was stunned yet again as her left hand came down from his neck and held his coat's zipper and pulled it down, running her hand on his toned chest, down to his six pack abs, and lower above his pants rubbing his slowly growing erection. It was something they never did or he didn't let her do because he thought she wouldn't like it.

Her hand dipped inside his pants and boxers to stroke his erection, feeling it throb and pulse between her hand, and the unusual heat coming from his cock. Naruto leaned back on the table as he supported his weight with his hands, her mouth leaving his and traveled downwards reaching his broad chest and latched on his left nipple, using what she learned from Naruto as she continued to stroke his painfully throbbing erection. She continued her travels south until she reached his pants pulling it down freeing his cock, licking her lips from the size. She knew from personal experience that he is well hung but seeing it up close gave her a mixture of fear and wonder.

"Lucy you don't Nnnn " Naruto's words died down in his throat as she took his cock in her warm mouth, lathering it with her saliva. She used her tongue to pleasure him more by rolling it around his bulbous head and the ridges underneath, pursing her mouth and began sucking on his cock. He was in heaven as Lucy continued to use her mouth to pleasure him, her head bobbing up and down his length while stroking the rest she couldn't reach as his whole length has been covered in her saliva.

Naruto regretted looking her in the eyes as she stroked him off with her mouth as he almost blew his load at the erotic sight of his girlfriend sucking his cock and the look of lust on her brown orbs. She released his member from her mouth with an audible pop and continued to stroke him while giving him a sexy smile as he bit his cheek to stop himself from cumming at the arousing sight. He was shocked yet again as she slid his length between her cleavage the saliva coating his cock served as a lubricant, her tight top squeezed her breast firmly and in turn squeezed his cock between her soft breast, and began stroking it with her massive tits and placing what she can't reach into her mouth. Pleasure filled moans and groans filled the archives as Lucy's fellatio brings him closer to orgasm while her hardened nipples is chafed along his abs with the clothes texture making the experience more pleasurable for the both of them.

"Fuck, Lucy, I'm cumming!" Naruto groaned as he exploded inside her mouth, releasing copious amounts of his seed. She pulled out his cock from her mouth spraying her face and her breast with his cum, she also found his taste quite to her liking as she cleaned herself of his cum.

"Not bad." Lucy mumbled after her quick clean up and releasing his cock in between her breast. She shook her head when she saw how hard he still is, standing up she pushed Naruto all the way over the table, sliding her silk panty to the side, then rubs his erection along her pussy lips before putting it in, her pussy wet enough from their foreplay for her to slide in without any discomfort, and loving the feel of his cock spreading her nether lips and filling her to the brim. "Mmmm " she moaned as she grinded her hips back and forth as she waited for him to move.

"That was amazing Lucy!" Naruto remarked moaning every now and again from the stimulus from his member. "But why though?"

"Just returning a favor." Lucy replied simply before leaning in and sharing a passionate kiss with Naruto.

Naruto held her hips guiding her as well as dragging her back as she bounced along his cock and meeting her thrust, propping her hands over his chest to balance herself. Her large breast bounced in time with her, swaying hypnotically with each thrust, and drawing Naruto's hand over them moving them in a circular motion, while pinching her clothe nipples earning him more of her melodious moans. Thanking that the place they are in is few ways down the guild with few visitors as Lucy became more vocal during their love making. He sat up and pulled her top over her breast sucking and tugging her hardened nipple heightening her pleasure as they increased the pace of their love making. It didn't take long before Lucy climaxed biting Naruto's shoulder to stifle her voice, leaving a bright red mark.

Naruto laid back down on table with Lucy draped over his torso panting a little but nowhere near exhausted. Giving Naruto a quick peck on the lips she change her position with her back facing Naruto showing off her backside to the Dragon slayer, shaking with every bounce she makes, biting her finger to keep herself from moaning out loud. Naruto sat up again placing his right hand on her left breast fondling it while his left landed over her pussy playing with her clit, and finally cupping her chin and kissing her fiercely as he fell on his back bringing her down with him as he continues to pump into her from underneath. He lifted Lucy's left leg up to her breast and rolled them to the side while continuing to pump into her without missing a beat. Lucy's thoughts was slowly dwindling to nothing as she drowned in ecstasy, he continued to pleasure her not really caring if they would be found out by Mirajane or anybody else as Naruto stimulated every sensitive part of her body, her pussy, her clit, her breast, her neck, and the top of her ear. He stopped his movement making Lucy moan in discontent as Naruto released her leg and craned his body on top of her and smiled at the cute pout she had from the lack of stimulus.

"Why did you stop Naruto?" Lucy moaned shaking her hips to recover the loss of stimulus. "I was so close Mmmm." Naruto covered her lips with his own lancing his tongue past her lips and dueled with hers.

Naruto pulled back, removed some of the stray locks on her face, and smiled at the glazed look on her face returning his smile. "Before we get to that " he began changing their position again for the last time, holding her left leg and turning her to lie on her back with her legs wrapped around his waist, Naruto leaning on top of her propped on his arms. " I want you to marry me Lucy." All of the lust clouding her mind was blown away from the sudden proposal; he used his fire magic to get his pants from the floor and took out a small black box and showed to her its contents. A gold band with a rather large diamond attached to it.

She clasped her hands over her mouth as tears stung her eyes. "Yes Naruto, I'll marry you!" Lucy screamed in joy wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck crying in joy.

Naruto ignored the ringing of his ears from her joy as he would put it. "Now why don't we celebrate!" he exclaimed which she is more than happy to oblige.

She laid down back on the table as he began to pump into her rekindling the lost passion they had earlier as their climax quickly approached them, he gained speed and force behind his thrust as they chanted their names and with a few more thrusts Naruto exploded inside her walls and in turn made her orgasm. Their juices mixing together inside her pussy, seeping out from her packed walls as he slumped on top of Lucy.

"I love you Lucy." Naruto grinned kissing her chastely on the lips.

"I love you too, Naruto." Lucy replied returning the kiss. 


End file.
